Hide
by Elihg
Summary: El Summary está adentro, el secreto de Isabella, su huida y su regreso, su obsesionado acosador y su eterno enamorado, mucho mas! LA HISTORIA ES DE VICTORIA DAHL Y LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, aquí estoy después de mucho tiempo, ahora traigo una historia que me encantó, por eso es que quiero aclarar NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO LOS JUNTO!, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA (Talk Me Down/ Convénceme) ES DE VICTORIA DAHL, yo cambie los personajes y adapte un poco la historia.

Isabella Swan, después de la muerte de su abuela y recibir de esta la casa que le deja de herencia, decide volver aún después de que desde hace diez años no pisa su ciudad natal. Ahora no solo vuelve convertida en mujer si no que también trae con ella una tortuosa relación acabada y un obscuro secreto: su trabajo. En Forks ve su musa y fantasía convertida en realidad, Edward Cullen, después de diez años aún lo recuerda, desnudo como la última vez que lo vio, ¿Sera capaz de terminar lo que diez años atrás le hizo huir?... 


	2. Capitulo 1 Return

**Capítulo 1 Return**

Isabella Swan se quedó helada y consternada viendo la pequeña zona de café del pequeño supermercado de Forks. Solo había Folgers, Sanka y unas cuantas marcas más, de las que ella no había oído hablar nunca. Y nada de café expreso molido como los que tanto le gustaban.

Al inhalar profundamente, percibió el olor a café instantáneo mezclado con olor a detergente. Se le había olvidado cómo eran los supermercados de pueblo. En ellos no había café en grano ni tuestes especiales, aunque sí vio un frasco solitario de nata aromatizada con vainilla. Se estremeció.

Gracias a Dios por Internet, o nunca más podría tomar un café con leche casero en condiciones. Ni un pastelillo de frutas de su marca preferida, Hostess Fruit Pie. Bella miró con desprecio la sección de dulces que había junto a las cajas. Tenía la esperanza de que los hubiera en la gasolinera de enfrente, porque estaba segura de que las gasolineras tenían todas las cosas de la marca Hostess por imperativo legal. Y *quicos CornNut.

—Oooh, CornNuts —murmuró Bella, y de repente se animó. No había vuelto a comerlos desde que estaba en el instituto. Esperaba que todavía los hicieran con sabor a barbacoa.

Tomó una lata de Folgers antes de pensarlo mucho y la puso en el carrito, y después continuó hacia la sección de comida congelada.

La adolescente que estaba reponiendo la papilla para bebés en la estantería correspondiente alzó la vista cuando Bella pasó a su lado. Estaba claro que el encargado de la tienda ya no era Moe Franklin. Él regía el lugar con mano de hierro y una voz atemorizante, y odiaba a los adolescentes con saña. Todos eran punkies y ladrones, según el bueno de Moe.

Así que las cosas habían cambiado por Forks, pero estaba bien. Bella también había cambiado durante aquellos diez últimos años. Había dejado un magnífico loft en Denver, una buena vida social y, ojalá, un caso grave de bloqueo de autor. Por no mencionar la causa de aquel bloqueo: el desgraciado que le estaba quitando la felicidad a su vida, James, un exnovio acosador.

James estaba a cuatro horas en un día sin tráfico, y ella iba a empezar desde cero. Ya no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro ni examinar visualmente una tienda si quería entrar en ella. No tenía que dejar de ir a la fiesta de un amigo porque supiera que él iba a estar allí. Era raro que cosas tan sencillas tuvieran el poder de alegrarla.

Y otro motivo de alegría era la posibilidad de volver a tener relaciones sexuales en algún momento de su joven vida. No porque mudarse a una localidad de cuatro mil habitantes ofreciera muchas posibilidades al respecto, sino porque ella tenía a alguien concreto en mente…

Hacía años que no lo veía, pero Edward Cullen había sido tan amable como para aparecérsele en la imaginación casi todos los días, normalmente desnudo y con ganas de pasarlo bien.

Sonrió ante la puerta de la comida congelada, pero la sonrisa se le borró de los labios al ver la escasa oferta. No era precisamente lo mismo que un hipermercado WalMart, otro defecto para una mujer como Bella. En Forks solo había una cafetería, y ella no podía comer allí todos los días.

Ya echaba de menos su restaurante tailandés favorito. Se le hizo la boca agua al recordar los fideos especiados, pero tuvo que echar mano de un paquete de macarrones con queso congelados, al parecer ese sería ahora su menú, las comidas congeladas.

—¿Eso es todo, Jefe? —preguntó una chica. Pese al tono de aburrimiento con que habían sido pronunciadas, aquellas palabras hicieron que Bella se irguiera de hombros buscando el lugar en donde fueron pronunciadas esas palabras. Empujó el carrito rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la caja registradora y se detuvo al ver algo deslumbrante.

Era una vista verdaderamente deslumbrante, maravillosa, increíble.

Era él, tan guapo como hace diez años. Y no estaba en su imaginación.

Edward Cullen era en lo que primero había pensado al enterarse de la herencia de su abuela y saber que iba a volver para quedarse, después de tanto tiempo a Forks. Sin embargo, no había previsto cómo le iba a afectar el hecho de verlo.

Era perfecto. Estaba más musculoso y más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, lo cual se adaptaba perfectamente a sus gustos de adulta. Además, estaba vestido, lo cual era un cambio radical desde la última vez que lo vio. Sin embargo, su ropa también era perfecta; llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una camisa marrón oscura de uniforme. Llevaba las mangas subidas, y en sus antebrazos había un vello dorado y suave.

Él asintió y le entregó el dinero a la cajera. Sus ojos serios seguían siendo del mismo color Jade que ella había visto en muchas de sus fantasías nocturnas. Su pelo también era bronce, como hace años. Aquella combinación siempre la había fascinado. Aquellos ojos se alzaron de repente, y se encontraron con los de ella.

Les separaban unos seis metros, pero Bella notó el asombro de Edward. Él abrió unos ojos como platos y se quedó helado, con un billete de un dólar parado a mitad de camino. La cajera miró hacia Bella, y eso sacó a Ben de su abstracción. Bella le vio decir «gracias» mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico y se alejaba del mostrador. Y de la entrada. Caminaba hacia ella.

Se acordaba de ella, por supuesto, y a Bella le resultó tan gratificante que se horrorizó. «Ya no tienes diecisiete años», se dijo.

—¿Bella?

—¡Edward! ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?

Vaya. No había elegido bien las palabras, porque él se quedó atontado de nuevo, y se ruborizó.

Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo. Diez años. Y había un motivo para eso. Él estaba pensando en la última vez que ella lo había visto, y ahora, ella también estaba pensando en la última vez que lo había visto. Al hacerlo, Bella se ruborizó también.

Edward carraspeó obviamente incomodo.

—Yo… eh… —titubeó él. Sin embargo, consiguió reaccionar y dijo—: Siento mucho lo de tu abuela Marie. Era una mujer muy enérgica.

Desde luego. Aunque más bien, ella solía recordarla como una luchadora.

—Mi madre siempre decía que la abuela era demasiado terca como para dejar todo y pensar en descansar, pero de todos modos, no se detuvo hasta que falleció.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—He oído decir que te dejó su casa, pero nadie esperaba que vinieras desde Denver. ¿Has venido para venderla?- pregunto pero Bella no fue capaz de notar el tono en sus palabras.

—No.

—Ah. ¿La vas a cerrar para el invierno?

—No, no. En realidad, voy a venir a vivir aquí.

—A vivir aquí —repitió él.

—Sí. Me llegan mis cosas más o menos dentro de una hora.

—¿Vas a mudarte al pueblo? —preguntó él como recién asimilando las palabras que la chica le decía, miró a Bella de pies a cabeza. Entonces, ella recordó que no iba vestida precisamente para impresionar.

Llevaba unos pantalones de algodón de color caqui, y una camiseta muy vieja. Se había recogido su desordenada melena en una coleta. Gracias a Dios, no llevaba pantalones cortos, porque hacía más de una semana que no se depilaba las piernas, aduciendo que hacía mucho frío, y que le vendría bien la capa de aislamiento extra, tonta excusa pensó.

Bella también miró a Edward de pies a cabeza. Con frío o sin frío, iba a depilarse las piernas.

—Pero tú tenías trabajo en Denver, ¿no? —le preguntó él, por fin.

Edward había puesto cara de inocencia, pero no consiguió engañarla. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano, y tenía que estar familiarizado con el asunto "Isabella Swan".

Ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

—Buen intento, Jefe —dijo. Él arqueó ambas cejas, protestando silenciosamente, pero ella no se dejó impresionar—. Hablando de trabajo, te doy la enhorabuena por haber llegado tan rápidamente a Jefe de Policía.

—Nadie más quería el trabajo.

—Vaya, qué modesto, como siempre.

Edward volvió a ruborizarse, y ella también se ruborizó, porque sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando él.

—Bueno —dijo Edward. Le tendió la mano de un modo profesional, y ella se la estrechó—. Bienvenida al pueblo, Isabella. Nos veremos por ahí —añadió.

Y antes de que ella pudiera responder, él se había ido. La puerta del mercado se cerró tras él, ofreciéndole a Bella una vista excelente.

Isabella Swan. Dios Santo.

Edward se quitó el uniforme y se puso la ropa de correr, aunque de repente deseó ser fumador. Necesitaba un cigarro, o una copa. Sin embargo, iba a tener que conformarse con una buena carrera, puesto que tenía que volver al servicio dentro de pocas horas. Frank estaba de vacaciones durante los dos próximos días, y con una fuerza policial de cuatro miembros y medio, eso significaba horas extra para todo el mundo, incluido el Jefe.

Tomó el teléfono móvil y las llaves, y se detuvo de camino a la puerta para recoger también un bastón de acero. Había visto demasiados ataques de puma y lobos en su vida como para no ser precavido. La primavera era más peligrosa que el otoño, pero no había motivo para ser descuidado.

Descuidado. Así había sido al ver a Bella en el supermercado, como si fuera una visión salida de su sueño más embarazoso. Edward hizo una mueca y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin hacer un calentamiento previo. Ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Se había ruborizado como si fuera una colegiala al verla. Otro momento mortificante con Isabella Swan.

Sin embargo, él ya no era un chico de veintidós años. Y ella tampoco tenía diecisiete. Tenía un aspecto fresco, natural y maduro, con una coleta, unos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta ajustada de color azul.

Dios, cuánto le gustaban los pantalones de algodón. Seguramente era algo extraño, pero parecía que siempre se adaptaban perfectamente al trasero de una mujer. Era una suerte que no hubiera tenido la visión del trasero de Bella en el supermercado, porque el resto había sido más que suficiente.

Edward subió por la cuesta inclinada que estaba al final de la carretera y tomó un sendero bien trillado. Casualmente, aquel sendero seguía el risco que había detrás de la casa de Bella, pero era su ruta favorita y no iba a cambiarla solo para evitarla a ella. Y si, por casualidad, miraba hacia las ventanas traseras al pasar, eso era algo natural. Era lógico que tuviera curiosidad. Habían sido amigos, o por lo menos, él siempre había estado a su alrededor cuando eran jóvenes. Y claro, a él le parecía que era una adolescente monísima, pero también era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Estaba completamente prohibida. Ahora ya tenía veintisiete años, pero seguía estando completamente prohibida.

Él no salía con mujeres que vivieran en Forks. Demasiados cotilleos, demasiadas complicaciones. Si había algo peor que ser amantes en un pueblo, era ser ex amantes. La definición de enredo. Así pues, Edward salía con mujeres de fuera del pueblo, y como la mitad de las carreteras estaban cerradas durante el invierno, las aventuras que tenía eran de temporada.

Isabella iba a estar allí todo el año. O tal vez no. Tal vez solo se quedara durante el invierno. Tal vez solo se quedara unos cuantos meses y después se marchara para otros diez años.

Aquella década en Denver había sido buena para ella. Estaba esbelta pero no delgaducha, con curvas y firmeza en los lugares adecuados. Y sus ojos cafés seguían brillando tanto como él recordaba. Tenía más seguridad. Parecía que sabía más de la vida.

Edward siguió ascendiendo por el camino. Llegó al punto en que el sendero se bifurcaba; uno de los ramales llevaba de nuevo a la calle, y el otro hacia un punto más alto que ofrecía la vista del amplio valle que había al oeste del pueblo. Continuó hacia el mirador mientras intentaba quitarse a Bella de la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sonó su teléfono.

—Aquí Cullen —dijo.

—Jefe —respondió su secretaria, recepcionista y telefonista—. Soy Angela. ¿Está en casa?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Tenemos un pequeño problema. Andrew está en casa de los Blackmound, ayudando a reunir unas reses que se han escapado a través de la valla, y se ha quedado atascado un camión de mudanzas. El coche de Jess Germaine está en medio, y él no responde cuando llamamos a la puerta.

Edward gruñó y aminoró la velocidad. Seguramente, aquel problema ya se habría resuelto cuando él bajara del risco, pero claro, si Jess estaba durmiendo la mona…

—Está bien. Estaré allí en veinte minutos. Llámame si aparece Jess.

—De acuerdo. No sé qué hace un camión de la mudanza ahí.

Él se puso tenso. Gracias a Dios que nadie conocía su breve historia con Bella, o habría murmuraciones de deleite por todo el pueblo.

—Ha vuelto Isabella Swan —explicó.

Y ya estaba causando problemas. Aquel iba a ser un invierno condenadamente largo.

Incluso después de llevar unas cuantas semanas vacía, la casa de la abuela Marie seguía impecablemente limpia. No había polvo ni pelusas por ningún sitio.

Y, seguramente, nunca volvería a estar así. Bella miró bien a su alrededor antes de desempaquetar su ordenador y colocarlo en un escritorio del comedor.

No tenía una mesa grande, ni sillas. Aunque su loft de Denver era lo que ella quería, tenía un tamaño pequeño. Así que el comedor de la abuela Marie ya no era un comedor, sino que se había convertido en el despacho de Isabella. Su abuela se habría quedado horrorizada, amaba esa casa tanto o más que algún pariente cercano.

_Dejo mi hogar a mi amada única nieta, Isabella Swan, con la esperanza de que abandone su desagradable vida de ciudad y retome el camino de Dios en el campo, lugar al que pertenece y del que nunca se debió ir._

Bella sonrió y agitó la cabeza. Oh, claro que había vuelto al campo, pero había llevado consigo su desagradable vida de ciudad. Gracias abuela, pensó en todas las veces en que esta la invito a su departamento en Denver y como se negaba rotundamente a estar en ciudades tan grandes.

Encendió el ordenador y sonrió todavía más. Su trabajo se había visto interrumpido en Denver, a causa del estrés y la ansiedad constantes, claro por la culpa de James, pero allí… allí ya estaba recuperando la inspiración.

El misterio de cómo se ganaba la vida iba a adquirir una nueva dimensión allí en el pueblo, pero ella ya se había preparado. Y todos los cotilleos y las especulaciones merecerían la pena si Edward Cullen resultaba ser una musa tan maravillosa como había sido diez años antes. Sí, claro que sí.

Puso unas cuantas cosas en el escritorio y después abrió un documento nuevo. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, que le recordó la alegría que le proporcionaba su trabajo hasta hacía seis meses. No era tan bueno como las relaciones sexuales, pero casi.

Su buen humor incipiente decayó al oír el sonido del móvil. Rebuscó el teléfono por su bolso y soltó un gruñido al ver quién llamaba.

—Magnífico.

Podría ignorarlo, pero él llamaría de nuevo. Y después llamaría otro. Y al final, llamaría James.

Bella respondió sin molestarse por disimular su impaciencia.

—¿Qué?

—¡Hola, Bella! ¡Soy Mike!

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—¿De verdad te vas a convertir en una pueblerina de Forks? Espero que no. Durante el invierno es muy peligroso conducir por allí.

—Me he venido a vivir aquí, Mike. Ya está hecho.

—Ya veremos lo que piensas después de un largo y frío invierno.

Bella soltó un gruñido.

—Sé que tu y muchos otros creen que solo soy una mujer indefensa e idiota, pero ¿sabes qué?, me crié aquí. Durante dieciocho años acumulé algunos conocimientos del medio.

—Bueno, has heredado una casa, ¡y eso es estupendo! Seguro que quieres probarla. Pero tu loft no se ha vendido todavía. No tienes por qué tomar ninguna decisión…

—¿Te ha dicho James que me llamaras? —le espetó ella finalmente.

—¿Qué? No. Todos estamos preocupados por ti, Bella…

—¿Quiénes? ¿James y sus secuaces?

—Vamos, Bella. Somos amigos. Yo solamente quería…

—No, Mike. No somos amigos. Si fuéramos amigos, yo te habría hecho una pulsera y te hubiera pintado las uñas de los pies. Nos habríamos reído de lo pequeño que era el pene de mi primer novio. Habríamos flirteado con otras personas mientras nos tomábamos una copa. Nosotros no somos amigos, Mike. Estábamos saliendo juntos. Hasta que alguien se metió en medio y te robó el corazón.

—¿Eh? A mí nadie me robó el corazón. Los dos decidimos que lo nuestro no funcionaba.

—Con «los dos» supongo que te refieres a James y a ti…

—Eh, ¿qué estás insinuando?

—Estoy insinuando que James te convenció para que me dejaras. Igual que ha convencido a todos los demás hombres con los que he salido desde que él y yo rompimos.

—¡Eso es una locura! —gritó Mike.

—Efectivamente. Aunque parece que ni a George, ni a Devon ni a ti les importa. Todos estáis demasiado entusiasmados por salir con el señor Personalidad Maravillosa. ¡Por Dios!

—James tiene razón —murmuró Mike—. Tienes problemas.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, tengo problemas! —gritó ella en el auricular, antes de que la línea se cortara. Bella miró el móvil con furia. La habían seguido hasta Forks, James y la banda de idiotas ex novios de Bella.

No podía permitirlo. Tenía que deshacerse de aquel móvil. Ella tenía el mismo número fijo de su abuela. Su hermano lo tenía. Su editor lo tenía. Y sus padres, que por fin habían superado su adicción a James, lo tenían.

James Kasten, el sargento supervisor James Kasten, era el negociador de secuestros estrella del Departamento de Policía de Denver. Su trabajo consistía en manipular, coaccionar, seducir y negociar, y se le daba muy bien. Todo el mundo lo adoraba. Sus amigos, los amigos de ella, toda la policía. Los médicos de emergencias, los bomberos, los fiscales y todos los hombres con los que Bella salía o tuviese intenciones de salir en el futuro, ella sabía, ellos también lo amarían.

Nadie creía que le estuviera destrozando la vida. No había podido convencer a Bella de que siguiera con él, así que había convencido a todos los demás de que salieran de la vida de ella. Era atemorizante, frustrante. James era como un remolino gigante que había succionado todas las relaciones sexuales y las había sacado de su vida.

O tal vez no todas.

Pensó de nuevo en Edward Cullen, en sus ojos verdes hermosos y sus manos, y en… Oh, en muchas más cosas. Él sería el broche de oro de aquella temporada de castidad. Solo tenía que mantener a James lejos de Forks.

—Satán, aléjate —le dijo al teléfono mientras lo apagaba.

Isabella había vuelto a Forks, y estaba lista a retomar las cosas justo donde las había dejado… con Edward Cullen desnudo y a su merced.

Solo que en esta ocasión, sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer con él. 

Gracias Totales, cualquier cosa me dejan un review!


	3. Capitulo 2 Sorry

**Capítulo 2 Sorry**

—¿Jefe?

Edward se despertó de la breve cabezada que estaba echando ante el ordenador.

—¿Sí?

Angela agitó la cabeza.

—Son las ocho. Tiene que irse a casa a descansar. Tiene un permiso de veinticuatro horas.

—Es cierto —dijo él.

Repasó el horario de diciembre por última vez antes de cerrar el documento. Estaba muy claro. En invierno, el trabajo decaía mucho en Forks. No había mucho movimiento, puesto que la nieve dejaba todo cubierto, la lluvia aunque está presente todo el año se vuelve algo más densa. Después de la locura de la primavera, el verano y el otoño, el invierno era un descanso bien merecido.

Edward se frotó los ojos y miró el reloj del pasillo. Emmett Swan tenía que estar ya en su despacho. Aquel hombre era un obseso en lo referente a su trabajo.

Una mujer respondió al primer tono.

—Arquitectura Swan&Hale.

—Hola, buenos días, ¿podría hablar con Emmett?

—Buenos días, Jefe Cullen. Sí, espere un momento, por favor.

Edward asintió y esperó, como si la secretaria detrás del teléfono pudiese verlo. En otras ocasiones había intentado mantener una conversación de cortesía con la telefonista de Emmett, pero la mujer no se lo había permitido.

—Edward —gruñó Emmett desde el otro lado de la línea, abstraído, como siempre que estaba concentrado en algún plano.

—Deja el bolígrafo y apóyate lentamente en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Umm?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—La última vez que te llamé prometí que no iba a volver a tener una conversación contigo mientras estás dibujando. Me quedé esperando en aquel bar hasta las nueve en punto.

—Es cierto, pero ya te dije que lo sentía mucho. De veras, no recordaba para nada la conversación.

—A eso me refiero —repuso Edward—. Bueno, no me habías dicho que tu hermana iba a venir a vivir al pueblo.

—Ah, ya. Es que lo decidió rápidamente. Yo me enteré la semana pasada.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno, ella dice que me lo contó en septiembre, pero yo juraría que miente.

—Ya.

—Bueno, ¿entonces ya ha venido? ¿Quieres comprobar qué tal está de mi parte? Mi madre está preocupada.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿Quieres que pase por su casa?

—Sí, ya sabes. Comprueba la seguridad. Es una mujer soltera con una madre obsesiva, Eddy

—Vivía sola en una gran ciudad. Creo que aquí estará bien- respondió un poco mas huraño por el apodo de Emmett, pero a pesar de todo le causaba algo de gracia lo tonto que podía volverse cuando soltaba el lápiz.

—Eso díselo a mi madre. Está convencida de que Bella va a encender la chimenea sin abrir el tiro, y que va a morir por inhalación de monóxido de carbono.

Edward miró de nuevo el reloj. Las ocho y cuarto. ¿Estaría despierta? ¿Se habría vestido, o estaría medio desnuda y con cara de sueño?

—Está bien. Pasaré por allí.

—Gracias.

—De nada, de nada —dijo él. Solo iba a hacerle un favor a un amigo—. Eh, ya debéis de haber averiguado en qué trabaja Bella, ¿no?

—No.

—Lo único que sé es que ella jura y perjura que no es ilegal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quiere decirlo?

—¿Quién sabe? Creo que ahora ya se ha acostumbrado al misterio. Sería un horror enterarnos de que es inspectora de Hacienda a estas alturas. Ella está bien, y tiene salud, y yo he conseguido, por fin, convencer a mi madre de que la deje tranquila.

Demonios. Él ya la había buscado en Google, pero no había averiguado nada. A él no le gustaban los misterios. A casi ningún policía.

Edward prometió una vez más que pasaría por casa de Bella, se despidió de Emmett, riendo mientras le recordaban una que otra anegdota, tomó su abrigo y su sombrero.

Solo iba a hacerle un favor a un amigo. No tenía nada que ver con la camiseta ajustada de Bella, ni el hecho de que la hubiera visto fugazmente por la ventana de la cocina al pasar al lado de su casa el día anterior, cuando volvía de correr. No tenía nada que ver con el brillo de picardía de sus ojos cuando le había sonreído en el supermercado. Y, ciertamente, no importaba que él se hubiera pasado casi todo el turno de trabajo preguntándose si su trasero era tan respingón como diez años antes.

Dios Santo, ella lo había vuelto loco aquel verano, siempre paseándose en pantalón corto y camisetas de tirantes. Se suponía que él no podía fijarse en una chica dulce e inocente como Bella. Así que se había obligado a no fijarse. La conocía desde que era un bebé. Sus piernas suaves y bronceadas no existían para él. Tampoco sus pechos firmes, ni su trasero redondo. No. Nada de nada.

Y tampoco existían ahora. Ella solo era otra ciudadana. Una responsabilidad. Un favor para un amigo. Una persona que seguramente ya estaba despierta y totalmente vestida.

Edward puso su cara de policía más seria cuando detuvo la furgoneta negra delante de su casa. Entonces, vio el coche que había en la entrada de su garaje, y se quedó boquiabierto.

Llamó a su puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la que quería, pero después de dos minutos, ella todavía no había abierto. Edward volvió a llamar, respiró profundamente y comenzó a contar hasta veinte. La puerta se abrió en el diecinueve.

—Dime que ese no es tu coche.

Ella escondió un bostezo tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Hola, Edward.

—Tendrás otro vehículo en el garaje, ¿no?

—El garaje está lleno de coches.

—No puedes conducir en eso durante el invierno.

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia delante para mirar su Mini Cooper azul.

—Le puse neumáticos nuevos antes de salir de Denver. Está bien.

—No. No, no está bien. En primer lugar, estoy casi seguro de que no hacen neumáticos de doce pulgadas para nieve. En segundo lugar, vas a derrapar en el primer surco de nieve que te encuentres. En tercer lugar, chocarás con alguno de los trescientos todoterrenos que conducen los habitantes de este pueblo, todos más cuerdos que tú.

Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y asintió.

—Umm. Fascinante. ¿Te ha llamado mi madre?

—No, pero me llamará. Y no tengo hombres suficientes a mi cargo como para mandarlos a tu casa cada vez que nieve solo para tranquilizarla. Tampoco tengo hombres suficientes para que te rescaten de tu propia entrada al garaje dos veces a la semana.

—Ya he llamado a Love's Garage para que la retiren.

—Bueno, pues no tengo hombres suficientes para que te rescaten del aparcamiento del supermercado todos los sábados.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

—Te pones muy sexy cuando estás al mando. ¿Te lo habían dicho?

Entonces fue cuando él se fijó en su camiseta. Su camiseta larga y desgastada, prácticamente transparente. En sus piernas desnudas. En los pies descalzos y en las uñas pintadas de rosa. Ella volvió a bostezar y se estremeció, y aclaró el misterio de si llevaba sujetador.

—Discúlpame —dijo Edward, en un tono cuidadosamente formal—. ¿Te he despertado?

—Sí, pero tengo que llevar un horario civilizado o me quedaré sola. Nadie se queda despierto hasta las tres de la mañana por aquí. Bueno, tal vez tú sí. Estaríamos solos tú y yo… y el quitanieves.

«Solos tú y yo…».

—Me encanta tu sombrero —dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes de nuevo—. Me encanta, de verdad.

Edward se tocó el ala del sombrero sin darse cuenta, y se obligó a bajar la mano. Era el mismo tipo de Stetson que llevaban la mayoría de los policías en las Montañas Rocosas. Nada especial que pudiera hacer que ella pareciera tan… traviesa.

—Volviendo al coche —gruñó él—. Si es que se le puede llamar así.

Bella abrió la puerta y la brisa entró en casa, moldeando la camiseta a su pecho. Ben estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua al ver sus pezones endurecidos perfectamente marcados en aquel fino algodón blanco.

—¿Quieres un poco de café?

Bella se dio la vuelta y dejó la puerta abierta para que él entrara, y Edward pasó a modo de defensa propia. Tenía que cerrar la puerta antes de que otra ráfaga de viento le moldeara la camiseta contra el trasero. Aunque su cerebro estuviera lanzando vítores.

—Dios Santo —murmuró él, y se quedó junto a la puerta. Era hora de irse. Ni siquiera se acordaba de por qué había ido allí en primer lugar. Ella todavía tenía que aceptar lo del cochecito de juguete, pero era el momento idóneo para que él hiciera su retirada.

—¿Quieres leche y azúcar? —le preguntó ella desde la cocina.

—No, yo…

Sonó un teléfono antiguo que interrumpió su respuesta.

—¡Espera! —dijo Bella.

Edward la oyó responder alegremente, y después, su voz adquirió un tono ominoso que despertó todo su instinto de policía.

—¿Cómo has conseguido este número? —gruñó ella.

Edward fue directamente a la cocina.

—Sí, he apagado el teléfono móvil. Date por aludido, James.

Él se detuvo al llegar al arco que daba paso a la cocina, pero ella había dejado de hablar. Estaba de pie, con la mano en la frente, murmurando «Umm, umm», de vez en cuando.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando los abrió, vio que Edward la estaba mirando. Arqueó las cejas con una expresión de alarma y se giró hacia el fregadero, pero él todavía pudo oír el resto de la conversación.

—No. ¿Está claro? No. Y ahora, adiós.

Al volverse hacia él de nuevo, Bella tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente. Colgó el teléfono y dijo:

—¡El café ya casi está listo!

—¿Quién era?

—¿Quién?

—El del teléfono.

Ella no perdió la sonrisa y agitó la cabeza para fingir confusión.

—Creo que has dicho que era «James».

—Ah, James. Solo es un tipo de Denver.

—¿Un ex?

—¿Eh? No, no. Claro que no. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

Más secretos. Perfecto.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿leche y azúcar?

Bella se movía por la cocina con despreocupación, completamente cómoda vestida con casi nada delante de él. ¿Quién era aquella chica a la que conocía de toda la vida? Aquella chica con secretos y con… pezones.

—Sí —dijo él—. Con leche y azúcar.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras servía el café.

—Un hombre de verdad, ¿eh? Lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para tomar un café de chica. Estoy impresionada.

—¿Un café de chica? Vaya. Gracias, Isabella.

—He dicho que estaba impresionada.

—Sí.

Le dio la taza y después se apoyó en la encimera, agarrando la suya con ambas manos. Edward se dio cuenta de que le pasaba la mirada por el cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pecho y en su boca. Y él se fijó en sus muslos dorados y esbeltos, y totalmente prohibidos, ¿y qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la taza a los labios.

—Bueno… —dijo ella—. En cuanto a aquella noche…

El café explotó en su garganta, quemándolo y ahogándolo. Edward estornudó y tosió hasta que pudo respirar de nuevo. Después abrió los ojos y oyó claramente su maravillosa risa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bella entre jadeos.

—Lo has hecho a propósito.

—¿El qué?

Edward dejó la taza en la encimera de golpe.

—Será mejor que me marche.

—Hace diez años, Edward. Solo quería disculparme. Nunca debería haber entrado de ese modo, y mucho menos haber mirado.

Él se quedó inmovilizado en el acto de darse la vuelta. Se le contrajeron los músculos y el estómago de espanto.

—¿Disculpa?

—No sabía que tenías… eh… compañía. Y entonces, yo…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que miraste?

—Oh… bueno…

—No. Yo miré hacia arriba y tú estabas junto a la puerta. Acababas de llegar.

—Sí, bueno… tal vez pasaran unos segundos mientras yo entré y tú te diste cuenta de que había entrado. Estabas un poco distraído con aquella rubia. Ella estaba…

—Sé lo que estaba haciendo. Por el amor de Dios, Bella.

—Bueno… De todos modos, solo quería decir que, si te hice pasar vergüenza, lo siento.

¿Vergüenza? Fue una tortura. Mortificación. Culpabilidad. El hecho de saber que había corrompido a una niña. El completo asombro de sus ojos cuando él la había visto. Ella estaba tapándose la boca con ambas manos. El interminable momento en que sus músculos se habían negado a reaccionar, en que había intentado detener las ávidas atenciones de la chica de su cita. Edward no había vuelto a poder disfrutar de una felación durante los dos años siguientes.

Y ahora, Isabella le confesaba que había estado allí, mirando, durante… ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Oh, Dios —murmuró, poniéndose la mano en la frente—. Solo eras una niña.

—Eh… No, en realidad no. Yo perdí la virginidad esa noche, y cumplí dieciocho años una semana más tarde. Y después vino la universidad.

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó Edward, y se tapó los oídos con las manos—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Oyó la risa amortiguada de Bella.

—Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

Se imaginó a sí mismo. Estaba en la cocina de Isabella Swan, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en las orejas. Edward hizo acopio de dignidad y bajó los brazos. Después, exhaló un suspiro.

—Eras como una hermana pequeña para mí. Fue muy inquietante.

—Oh, a mí también me inquietó —dijo ella, y sonrió— Pero si te sirve de consuelo, tú nunca fuiste como un hermano para mí, Edward Cullen.

—Yo…

Ella se inclinó hacia él y se quedó a pocos centímetros de distancia. Edward percibió el olor a café, y a algo suave y dulce. Su champú, o su crema, o algo femenino. Los labios de Isabella eran rosados, y sus ojos, como un imán.

—Y, claramente, fuiste mucho menos como un hermano para mí después de aquella noche.

—Isabella… —Dios Santo—. Supongo que solo te vas a quedar para el invierno, ¿no?

Ella retrocedió con el ceño fruncido.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No, por nada. Tengo que marcharme. Consíguete un coche de verdad y revisa el tiro antes de encender la chimenea. Adiós.

—¡Gracias, oficial! —dijo ella, mientras él salía rápidamente hacia la puerta.

El aire frío le abofeteó la cara y lo devolvió a la realidad en cuanto puso un pie en la calle. Edward cerró de un portazo y se detuvo. Giró los hombros y apretó la mandíbula.

Sí, Bella se había convertido en una mujer despampanante, pero seguía siendo algo prohibido. Nada había cambiado. Nada.

Casi había llegado a su furgoneta cuando apareció un pickup blanco por el oeste. Ralentizó la marcha y casi se paró ante el vehículo de Edward. A través de la ventanilla, él vio la cara arrugada de Billy Black, el dueño del periódico del pueblo, que salía cada dos semanas, que estaba observando con curiosidad la escena.

—Mierda —susurró Edward.

Miró a los ojos a Billy, con cuidado de no mostrar nerviosismo ni culpabilidad. «No tienes nada contra mí, viejo», le transmitió con la mirada. Entonces, los ojos del hombre cambiaron de dirección, y Edward la siguió, volviéndose hacia la casa de Bella.

Ella estaba en el hueco de la puerta, saludando, con la luz de la mañana reflejándose en sus piernas.

—Oh, mierda —gruñó Edward.

Biily sonrió con petulancia cuando Edward se giró de nuevo, y después se alejó dejando una nube de humo de diésel.

Edward se las había arreglado para estar fuera de la sección de chismorreos del periódico durante treinta y dos años. El jueves siguiente, aquello iba a cambiar.

Y si había algo que él odiara más que los secretos era el escándalo.

Cuando Bella se sentó a trabajar aquella mañana, le pareció que su ordenador ronroneaba. O tal vez fuera su cuerpo. Había recuperado la inspiración, y lo notaba. Era magnífico.

Ya sabía de qué iba a tratar su siguiente historia. Habían pasado meses sin que se le ocurriera una sola idea, pero ahora ya lo sabía. Un vaquero serio y curtido. No, un momento. Un sheriff. Sin embargo, no en un pueblo de montaña. Ya había cometido antes aquel error. Usaría de nuevo a Edward Cullen, pero solo para conservar la inspiración, no como un hombre de carne y hueso hecho fantasía.

Su primera historia, la que la había convertido en una estrella, la que todavía se vendía mejor que ningún otro de sus libros… Aquella se parecía demasiado a la realidad como para sentirse cómoda leyéndola. Había escrito sobre Edward, sobre aquella noche. Incluso lo había identificado como el mejor amigo del hermano mayor de la protagonista. En un pequeño pueblo. En Colorado. Entonces, de repente, había vendido su primer intento en la ficción erótica, lo había visto publicado, y leído por miles de personas… y era demasiado personal. No podía contarle a nadie lo que había hecho.

El mayor secreto de su vida había sido completamente accidental, pero supuso que eso era lo mejor. Tenía una profesión maravillosa que adoraba, unos ingresos decentes y un poco de misterio para aderezar su aburrida existencia. Y además, acababa de recuperar su musa.

Aquel primer libro había sido el más inspirado de todos, pero tenía la sensación de que podía conseguir que aquel que iba a empezar fuera incluso mejor. Era mayor, y más sabia, y tenía unas cuantas buenas ideas de lo que quería hacer con cierto Jefe de Policía curtido y serio.

—Sheriff —se corrigió a sí misma—. El sheriff de un pueblo del Salvaje Oeste, con los ojos marrones y un corazón de acero. Y tal vez, con algunas necesidades algo pervertidillas que no puede satisfacer con las mujeres temerosas de Dios que viven en esa parte del país.

A Bella se le escapó una risita nerviosa. Oh, sí. El sheriff era un hombre solitario, hasta que una viuda misteriosa llegó para vivir a la casa de al lado. Una viuda que dejaba las cortinas abiertas por las noches, con las lámparas encendidas. Incluso un ángel tendría la tentación de mirar el espectáculo, y el sheriff estaba muy lejos de ser un ángel. Sin embargo, la exhibición indecente era un delito, y el policía tenía la determinación de hacer que ella pagara con su propia disciplina privada.

Se imaginó a Edwards con los vaqueros, desabotonados, y con el sombrero de vaquero inclinado sobre la cara, y con nada más.

—Esto —murmuró Bella mientras tecleaba las primeras palabras— va a ser muy bueno.

****

Gracias Totales, cual quier cosa que quieran saber o comentar, ya saben, review!


	4. Capitulo 3 Stripper

**Capítulo 3 Stripper.**

Stripper...

Edward escribió aquella palabra en su cuaderno, con tinta negra, y la subrayó. Después, la tachó.

Eso no podía ser cierto. Sí, ella había empezado con alguna profesión misteriosa durante la universidad, y muchas universitarias buenas y estudiosas habían caído en la tentación de bailar a cambio de dinero. Sin embargo, eso no podía ser cierto. Allí no había clubs de ese tipo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hacía Isabella, tenía que ser algo que podía hacer desde casa. Hacer _streaptease_ daba un buen dinero, pero ella no podía haber ahorrado tanto como para retirarse a los veintisiete años.

A menos que fuera una estrella que viajaba por todo el país y ganaba miles de dólares por bailar en los mejores clubs. Tal vez no debería haber desechado aquella posibilidad tan rápidamente.

O tal vez había visto demasiados programas especiales en la HBO durante su vida.

Edward lanzó el bolígrafo sobre el periódico que tenía abierto en el escritorio, y volvió a concentrarse en el ordenador para buscarla en Google por última vez. Su nombre figuraba en tinta en el periodicucho, junto al de Bella, y él quería averiguar su secreto antes de que lo averiguara Billy Black.

El viejo Billy había destrozado los años de instituto de Edward. O, más concretamente, había sido su propio padre quien los había destrozado, y Billy Black había magnificado alegremente cada momento doloroso, aireando todos los escándalos hasta el último detalle, fuera o no fuera cierto.

Edward había odiado a Billy durante años, tal vez porque le resultaba muy difícil odiar a su padre. Difícil, pero no imposible, y menos para un adolescente.

Sin embargo, había conseguido superar aquello. O pensaba que lo había conseguido, hasta que había visto su nombre en la columna de cotilleo de Black y había empezado a tener ardor de estómago.

_Y nuestro Jefe de Edward Cullen ha añadido un nuevo punto en su lista de deberes laborales esta semana. Ha formado el comité de bienvenida para la nueva habitante de Forks y la ha visitado a primera hora de la mañana para saludarla de manera amigable y minuciosa. ¿Y quién es ella? Nuestra querida Isabella Swan, que ha vuelto a su pueblo natal y que ha sido recibida con los brazos abiertos. ¡Consulten esta sección la semana que viene para tener más información sobre lo que ha estado haciendo Bella durante los últimos diez años!_

—Más información —repitió Edward con desprecio. A Black le iba a encantar aquello.

Qué fracaso. Él iba a tener que evitarla como si fuera la peste, por lo menos hasta que averiguara cuál era su secreto. ¿Y si ella había sido prostituta, por el amor de Dios?

—Has perdido la cabeza —se dijo. No iba a permitir que Billy lo volviera loco otra vez. Ahora era un adulto, no un niño atormentado.

—¿Jefe? —dijo Angela desde la puerta—. No estará disgustado por esa columna, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Edward. Cerró la página de Google y abrió el informe en el que se suponía que debía estar trabajando.

—Billy Black no tiene derecho a cotillear sobre usted cuando usted está haciendo su trabajo.

—No pasa nada, Ángela. Sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo.

Ella asintió.

—¿Qué tal le va a Isabella Swan?

—Bien.

—Supongo que es… Debe de haber cambiado mucho después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en una ciudad grande.

Diferente. Edward frunció el ceño mirando el monitor. Sí, era diferente.

—¿Jefe?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, y miró a Ángela. La vio agitar la cabeza en negación y arrepentimiento mientras volvía a su escritorio, que estaba en la entrada de la comisaría.

Edward se sentía disgustado consigo mismo. Se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo del lunes. Terminó el informe y lo repasó, y lo envió a la oficina del sheriff de Washington. Mantenían una colaboración estrecha y coordinada para que el sheriff McTeague no tuviera que perder el tiempo patrullando aquella parte del condado. Si había algo que necesitara su atención, Edward se ponía en contacto con él. Si Edward necesitaba algo, por ejemplo, equipamiento de rescate o una partida de búsqueda, el sheriff se lo proporcionaba.

Unos minutos más tarde, el informe del propio sheriff apareció en la pantalla, y Edward estuvo media hora leyéndolo con atención. No había nada fuera de lo común. Unos cuantos accidentes. Un ratón muerto en mitad de la autopista. Dos arrestos por conducción bajo los efectos del alcohol. Incidentes domésticos. Edward memorizó los nombres que aparecían en el informe e imprimió el documento para añadirlo a sus archivos. Hecho.

En la pantalla apareció una alerta sobre el tiempo, y Edward la leyó rápidamente. Después suspiró de alivio. La primera gran tormenta de la temporada, pero parecía que a ellos solo iba a afectarles ligeramente. Muy bien, porque se suponía que iba a golpear la noche de Halloween. Los pobres niños ya tenían suficiente con las calles empinadas del pueblo, los jardines en cuesta y los escalones helados que subían hasta las casas. Y los adolescentes tendrían la inevitable fiesta, ya que en aquel pueblo se había estado celebrando la misma fiesta de Halloween desde tiempos inmemoriales, y él no quería que volvieran conduciendo a casa durante una tormenta de nieve.

Con una sonrisa reticente, Edward pensó en la fiesta de disfraces a la que había ido él cuando tenía dieciséis años, la última que habían conseguido celebrar en una de las viejas minas. Había sido estupenda, con un _strip poker_ y tequila de contrabando. Y se alegraba con toda su alma de que hubiera sido la última; la idea de ir a una fiesta en una mina de plata abandonada le había parecido emocionante de niño, pero de adulto le daba mucho miedo.

Edward tomó nota de que tenía que ir a revisar los candados de las puertas de las minas en algún momento durante los cuatro días siguientes. Si algún niño ebrio se caía a un pozo de alguna mina, él se quedaría destrozado para el resto de su vida.

—Jefe, me voy a comer —le dijo Angela, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Te acompaño fuera. Es hora de hacer la ronda.

Tomó su sombrero y miró por la ventana. Entonces, tomó también el abrigo acolchado del uniforme. Con nieve o sin ella, había llegado un frente frío que había hecho bajar las temperaturas.

—No habrás oído nada sobre las viejas minas, ¿verdad? He pensado en ir a revisar las puertas antes de Halloween. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella última fiesta a la que fuimos de niños?

Ángela sonrió de una manera extraña que le iluminó los ojos.

—Bueno, no sé lo que recuerda usted, pero mi noche terminó cuando Jess Germaine vomitó en mis botas nuevas.

—Es cierto. Tuve que llevarlos a casa, y después lavar el coche de mi padre.

—Usted siempre fue un caballero.

Edward abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso con un guiño. Angela se estaba riendo cuando pasó por delante de él, pero al intentar seguirla, él se chocó contra su espalda.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Hola! —les dijo Isabella a los dos desde la acera.

Edward empujó suavemente a Ángela para que se apartara de la puerta y bajara los tres escalones que había hasta la acera. Bella les sonrió a los dos. Llevaba un gorro de lana rosa calado hasta las orejas, y un abrigo también de lana, muy femenino y demasiado blanco como para ser práctico, aunque por lo menos parecía caliente.

—Eh, mi amor —le dijo a Edward—. Me he enterado de que somos pareja. Te mueves muy rápido para ser un hombre tan grande.

Él se tropezó en el último escalón; el cemento debía de haberse hundido un poco aquel verano. Tuvo que bloquear las rodillas para no caerse.

—No tiene gracia —dijo Ángela—. El Jefe Cullen odia los cotilleos.

—Oh. Yo… Oh —balbuceó Bella—. Se me había olvidado por completo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, Ángela. Te veré después.

Ángela se alejó apresuradamente, después de mirar con un gesto ceñudo a Bella.

Isabella la vio marcharse, pensando en que estaba seguro que la conocia.

—¿Ángela? Oh, Dios mío, ¿es esa Ángela Webber? Es igual que su… Eh, no importa. ¿No estaba en tu clase?

—Sí —dijo Edward, y miró por la calle en busca del viejo pickup de Black.

—Edward, lo siento. Se me olvidó lo de tu padre. No quería que tú aparecieras en la columna de Billy.

—No es culpa tuya. Además, no pasa nada. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Ella sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron una vez más, y Edward se quedó asombrado, de nuevo, al ver cuánto había cambiado. Ya no era insegura; más bien irradiaba seguridad en sí misma, como si la hubiera adquirido en su vida en la ciudad. Se había hecho dos coletas que le caían por el cuello. Parecía tan suave allí… muy suave…

—Bueeeno… Solo había venido para tomarte el pelo por lo del periódico, pero ahora quiero ver la comisaría —dijo ella, y miró hacia la puerta doble del local.

—Está igual que hace diez años.

—Bueno, no sé qué estabas haciendo tú en tu juventud, Edward, pero yo nunca entré en una comisaría. Era una buena chica.

Dios Santo. Él consiguió no ruborizarse en aquella ocasión, lo cual fue un gran alivio. Parecía que a ella le encantaba que se azorara.

Edward abrió la boca para explicarle que iba a irse a hacer la ronda y que no podía enseñarle la comisaría, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la nariz del color del gorro. Ella se agarró las manos, que llevaba dentro de unos mitones, y sopló contra ellas.

—Está bien. Entra —dijo él, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara por delante de él. La siguió y constató que sí, su trasero seguía siendo muy respingón con aquellos vaqueros ajustados. Redondo y delicioso. Dos pequeños globos de…

—Prohibido —murmuró.

Cuando Bella se volvió a mirarlo, él se limitó a agitar la cabeza.

Él estaba frunciendo el ceño, y claramente no lo estaba pasando bien. Isabella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

Se le habían olvidado los problemas que Edward había tenido con su padre, y había hablado a la ligera sobre la columna del periódico. Todo había ocurrido cuando ella tenía doce años, y no había entendido muy bien el escándalo de que el señor Cullen tuviera una aventura con una adolescente. El señor Cullen, el director del instituto, teniendo una aventura con una alumna. Qué pesadilla.

Edward le señaló el enorme mostrador de recepción.

—Durante el verano, la comisaría siempre está atendida, pero en invierno solo estamos los del pueblo. Todo el mundo sabe dónde puede encontrar a Ángela a la hora de comer.

—¿Es que solo trabajan media jornada durante el invierno?

—No, tenemos a una oficial que trabaja aquí durante el verano. Funciona perfectamente, porque ellos la necesitan para la temporada alta, y después, cuando se abre el paso, en primavera, ella viene aquí durante unos meses, y el resto de nosotros podemos trabajar a turno completo durante la temporada baja.

—Emmett me dijo que por aquí hay mucho más tráfico que antiguamente.

Edward asintió.

—Cada vez viene más gente a montar en bicicleta, y las compañías de rafting se han expandido para ofrecer rutas en bici hasta la reservación, visitas a la laguna, el museo y ya sabes copiar a los Quileute lanzándose por el acantilado. En mi opinión, es una manera excelente de romperse el cuello.

—El profesor Lógico, como siempre.

—Dios, nadie había vuelto a llamarme así desde que se mudaron tus padres —dijo él. Después la llevó por la comisaría dándole explicaciones superficiales—. Mi despacho —dijo, señalando una sala pequeña y sencilla, con un escritorio muy ordenado—. El otro despacho —añadió, señalándole una sala más grande con tres escritorios—, y la celda.

—Vaya, ¿esta es tu cárcel?

Bella entró por la puerta de metal y miró a través del grueso cristal de la ventana. No era muy interesante; solo había un retrete, un lavabo y un camastro.

—Solo es una celda de comisaría, Isabella. A los que arrestamos los enviamos al calabozo del condado.

—Entonces, ¿para quiénes es esta celda?

—Para los que cometen delitos menores.

Ella se giró, y se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando fijamente.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Chicas que bloquean calles nevadas con sus cochecitos inútiles incluso después de que la policía se lo haya advertido.

—¡Ja! —ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, y se sintió feliz al ver que él retrocedía hasta la pared

—. Seré hábil como un conejito. Ya lo verás.

—Tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas…

—Ya sé que tú tienes experiencia, pero yo tampoco soy una principiante.

Edward carraspeó, se alejó de la pared y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la comisaría. Por desgracia, el abrigo le ocultaba la mayor parte del trasero, pero de todos modos, Bella veía el movimiento de sus muslos duros y su nuca bajo el sombrero.

—Gracias por ponerte el sombrero de vaquero por mí, Edward.

Aquel cuello se volvió rosa.

—Es parte de mi uniforme, Bella —gruñó él.

Ella estaba casi segura de que él estaba un poco interesado en ella, pero de repente, tuvo miedo de que sus rubores fueran más del tipo «Déjame en paz», que del tipo «Estás buenísima, no me tomes el pelo». Él siempre había sido callado y casi tímido, hasta que se soltaba y se volvía divertido. Así pues, ¿aquello era timidez o interés? ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo?

Bueno, ella siempre había pensado que el mejor camino era el más directo.

—Mi hermano dice que eres soltero.

Edward se detuvo tan rápidamente que bella tuvo que apoyar la mano en su espalda para poder detenerse y no chocar con él. Cuando él se giró, ella sintió moverse sus músculos bajo el grueso abrigo, y entonces, en vez de tener la mano en su espalda, tenía el brazo alrededor de su cintura y su cadera tocando la de él. Incluso Bella se quedó asombrada de lo rápidamente que había tomado confianzas.

Él arqueó una ceja y miró su brazo hasta que ella lo quitó.

—Un accidente. Lo siento. Te juro que no soy una fresca.

La palabra «fresca» la hizo reír hasta que soltó un resoplido, y Edward la miró con cierta diversión.

—Mira, Bella, me pareces muy guapa. Y yo soy soltero. Pero este es un pueblo pequeño, ¿sabes? Demasiado complicado.

—¿Demasiado complicado? ¿De verdad? Vaya, eres una persona llena de vida, profesor.

—Vamos. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas.

—Solo estaba intentando conseguir una cita. Una cita. Te prometo que no te voy a atar a las escaleras del sótano.

—Yo no salgo con mujeres de Forks.

—¿De verdad? Vamos, Edward. ¿Y qué haces, vuelas hacia el norte cuando los días se hacen más largos? ¿Tienes una ruta de migración establecida o paras en sitios diferentes cada año?

—Yo… Es complicado.

—Sí. Eso parece.

Pasó por delante de él e inhaló su olor al hacerlo. Umm. Aire frío y bosque. Aquello no tenía nada de complicado. Él abrió la puerta estirando el brazo por delante de ella y su pecho le rozó la espalda. Agradable. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Bella bajó los escalones sonriendo y lo esperó.

—No es complicado —dijo por fin—. Te prometo que soy una chica sencilla.

No parecía que él se lo creyera. Seguramente, no fue de ayuda el hecho de que un hombre cruzara la calle gritando su nombre.

«Por favor, que no sea uno de los chicos de James», pensó ella, mientras se giraba.

—¿Es usted Isabella Swan? Iba de camino a su casa.

El señor Randolph se dirigía hacia su furgoneta.

—Hola, señor Randolph.

Él se metió en la parte trasera de la furgoneta y reapareció con un enorme jarrón de rosas.

—Son para usted.

—Oh, vaya —gruñó ella, aunque consiguió mantener la sonrisa.

—Dos docenas de rosas —dijo el señor Randolph—. Ese joven debe de tenerla en mucha estima —añadió mientras miraba la tarjeta del ramo—. ¿Era Tayler o taylor?

—Tayler —dijo Bella, agarrando las malditas flores. Vio el gesto burlón de Edward y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sencillo, ¿eh? —murmuró él—. ¿Solo es otro chico de Denver, Bella?

—Sí. Es un amigo. De Denver.

El señor Randolph se echó a reír y echó por tierra la opinión de Bella.

—¿Un amigo? ¡Ja! Estos son tallos largos. A cuarenta dólares la docena. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo en Denver, señora Swan?

—Nada.

—¿Es una mujer de negocios con éxito?

—No —respondió ella. Intentó dejar así las cosas, pero el señor Randolph la estaba mirando implacablemente. Bella suspiró. Había pasado antes por aquello, y sabía cómo salir del enredo—. Trabajo para una empresa de tecnología, pero no es nada emocionante.

—Una técnica, ¿eh? Bueno, pues enhorabuena por las flores. La veré por aquí. Me alegro de que haya vuelto.

—Gracias, señor Randolph.

Lo vio marcharse mientras ignoraba la sensación de calor en la nuca. El hombre saludó mientras desaparecía dentro de su tienda de flores y de regalos, y no le dejó a Bella otra opción que darse la vuelta y enfrentarse con la mirada dura de Edward.

—Así que trabajas para una compañía tecnológica.

—No.

—Entonces eres una mentirosa.

—Sí. He averiguado que es mucho más fácil mentir que decir la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad?

—Que no hablo con nadie de mi trabajo.

—¿Y por qué, Bella?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Además, es complicado, y yo sé que odias las complicaciones.

Edward no se quedó satisfecho con eso. De hecho, Bella sintió una necesidad muy poco digna de retorcerse bajo su examen, y darle una confesión falsa. Él se puso las manos en las caderas y ella vio su arma, y no precisamente el arma en la que estaba interesada. Apretó las flores con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No voy a permitir nada ilegal en este pueblo.

—Yo no…

—¿Está claro?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward! ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Ya no lo sé.

—Soy yo, solo Isabella Swan de adulta. Y espero ser también encantadora.

—No debería resultarte sorprendente que yo no aprecie la emoción de una vida misteriosa. Nunca saldría con una mujer que mantiene en secreto la mitad de su vida, ni aunque quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Quieres?

Él frunció el ceño de nuevo, y Bella se rindió con un gruñido de derrota.

—Muy bien. Me marcho. Adiós —dijo, y se volvió para dirigirse a su casa. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a hacer un último intento—: Pero voy a estar en The Bar esta noche. Tal vez nos veamos allí.

Una ráfaga de aire frío ahogó la respuesta de Edward. Si acaso había respondido.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, percibió el olor a nieve, a pino y a las hojas de los álamos. El otoño siempre había sido su estación favorita, y no había nada mejor que el otoño en Forks. No podía creer que hubieran pasado diez años desde que se había ido del pueblo. Sin embargo, desde que se había marchado a la universidad, después de estar las tres últimas semanas del verano escondiéndose de Edward, sus padres habían vendido la tienda de alimentación, habían empaquetado todas sus cosas y se habían mudado a St. George, Utah.

Su hermano vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en Aspen, y ella lo visitaba un par de veces al año, pero aparte de eso… su mundo había estado en Denver. Sin embargo, ya no volvería a ser así. A menos que necesitara ropa nueva.

Forks era su hogar de nuevo, y si Edward Cullen no quería tener que ver nada con ella, pues bien. No estaba enamorada de aquel hombre; bueno, tal vez había tenido un enamoramiento hacía unos cuantos años. Y tal vez se hubiera pasado unos cuantos años fantaseando con su cuerpo delgado y fuerte, y sus manos grandes y seguras. Pero se ocuparía de eso de la misma manera que hacía siempre.

Aceleró el paso hacia su casa.

Él estaba en su dormitorio, en penumbra, esperándola. Bella lo dejó esperar. Primero quería verlo, explorar su cuerpo solo con los ojos. Y qué cuerpo.

Hombros anchos, brazos que parecían de piedra. Un vello oscuro y suave que se extendía por su pecho y disminuía a medida que bajaba por su abdomen escultural. Ella quería acariciar la piel bronceada de su estómago musculoso. Quería que aquellos músculos firmes temblaran bajo sus dedos.

Mientras ella lo observaba, él se excitó, y ella dejó de preocuparse por sus abdominales. Tenía un miembro largo y grueso, y parecía que estaba cubierto de seda.

Bella tuvo ganas de cometer una travesura, y deslizó sus dedos desde la cadera hasta sus braguitas húmedas. Se le escapó un gemido mientras se imaginaba a Edward observándola, endureciéndose, temblando de deseo. Quería que él sintiera desesperación, delirio. Quería que observara hasta que perdiera el control, hasta que la tomara sin contemplaciones.

Bella buscó a ciegas el abridor del cajón de la mesilla con una mano, mientras deslizaba la otra por debajo del algodón rosa y se acariciaba.

—Oh —susurró al sentir su humedad y su calor. Dios, lo quería allí, deslizándose y expandiéndola hasta que ella le rogara más, o le suplicara piedad, o le pidiera cualquier cosa que él pudiera darle.

Agarró su juguete favorito con la otra mano. No era Edward, pero había sido su mejor amigo durante los últimos meses.

Bella se quitó las braguitas y encendió el interruptor. El zumbido familiar hizo que sonriera, y después que arqueara la espalda y gimiera de aprobación. Oh, sí.

Comenzó a dejarse llevar por el placer, y volvió a su fantasía de Edward. Él la estaba mirando con enfado porque todavía no le había dejado que se acercara.

Bella se acarició uno de los pezones, imaginándose cómo…

De repente se oyó un chirrido metálico que la interrumpió y le provocó terror. Se incorporó de golpe y lanzó el vibrador al otro lado de la habitación. Dio un golpe en el suelo y siguió vibrando.

—¡Dios Santo! ¡Qué…

El teléfono antiguo que había junto a su cama volvió a sonar.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Pensaba que se había electrocutado con un juguete sexual defectuoso. Tenía el corazón acelerado, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para intentar calmarse. El teléfono siguió sonando, y ella respondió.

—¿Qué?

—Hola, guapa.

Por desgracia, supo al instante quién era. James, aquel desgraciado.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Bella colgó el teléfono de golpe, con la esperanza de romper aquel viejísimo auricular. Por supuesto, aquello no ocurrió, porque ya no fabricaban teléfonos como los de antes. Aquel no lo habían hecho en China. Aquella maldita cosa era, seguramente, de puro acero estadounidense.

Volvió a sonar. Bella estaba casi llorando de frustración cuando respondió.

—Por favor, James, por el amor de Dios, ¡déjame en paz!

James se echó a reír.

—Mike me dijo que estabas de mal humor. Me parece que vivir en un pequeño pueblito no es lo tuyo.

—No voy a volver a Denver. Adiós.

Cuando colgó en aquella ocasión, Bella le dio la vuelta al teléfono para buscar algún botón de apagado. Sin embargo, parecía que ese tipo de cosas no se habían inventado todavía cuarenta años antes, así que tuvo que desenchufarlo.

Era increíble. James Kasten estaba destrozando incluso su vida sexual solitaria. ¿Acaso sabía que se estaba masturbando? Bella miró por la ventana para estar segura; después agitó la cabeza.

El zumbido cesó. Ella se levantó con el ceño fruncido y miró al otro lado de la habitación. Por supuesto, no era nada amenazante, solo su juguete favorito, que estaba temblando sobre los tablones de madera. Bella sintió desesperanza.

Ya ni siquiera deseaba a su juguete favorito. Solo deseaba a Edward Cullen, y él no la deseaba a ella.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Bella se acercó y lo recogió del suelo. Lo miró durante un instante, pero no estaba de humor en aquel momento. Lo apagó y se fue hacia la ducha.

Gracias a Dios, todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo a la altitud. Aquella noche iba a salir, y necesitaba que las copas le hicieran efecto. Era lo más excitante que iba a hacer por el momento.

**¿Ira Edward a The Bar?, jajajajaja yo lo se! gracias por darle follow a la historia y a mi perfil, espero que les guste como va, tanto como a mi. Cariños. me gustaría saber que piensan, podrían dejar algún comentario o algo!, GRACIAS TOTALES!**


	5. Capitulo 4 Prostituta

Capítulo 4 _Prostituta_.

Edward se encogió mientras lo escribía.

No, no había forma de que Isabella Swan fuera prostituta. Era dulce y lista, y siempre había sido una buena estudiante y una buena hija.

Sin embargo, ¿quiénes eran todos aquellos amigos que tenía? Ella había dicho que no estaba haciendo nada ilegal, pero había dicho mentiras con respecto a una docena de cosas, así que, ¿por qué no iba a mentir también en cuanto a eso?

Miró el ordenador con la tentación de hacer una búsqueda. Sería fácil descubrir si ella tenía algún arresto en sus antecedentes. Sin embargo, le parecía una falta de ética. No tenía ningún motivo de peso para husmear en su vida.

Aunque hubiera sido prostituta en Denver, no tenía nada que ver con él. No iba a salir con ella. Y ella no iba a ejercer su profesión allí; para eso se hubiese ido a cualquier otro lugar. Así pues, no pudo convencerse de que tenía algún motivo para buscar información sobre ella.

—Además, no es prostituta —murmuró él, convencido –no Bella-.

No era posible que fuera tan mona y tan divertida si hubiera llevado aquel estilo de vida. Tenía un ingenio muy agudo, pero eso era lo único duro de su carácter. Isabella Swan era todo suavidad, dulzura y luz. Y calor.

Edward tachó aquella palabra ofensiva de la lista, giró el cuello y se pasó las manos por la cara.

Eran casi las siete. Estaba agotado, frustrado y nervioso. Necesitaba una copa.

Se inclinó hacia la izquierda todo lo que pudo para mirar hacia The Bar desde la ventana de su despacho. La hache del letrero se había caído hacía mucho tiempo, y la mitad del pueblo lo llamaba el T-Bar. Era un local viejo y pequeño, pero también era el único sitio de forks donde uno podía tomarse una cerveza.

Y ella iba a estar allí.

No podía evitar a Bella; solo había una gasolinera, un supermercado, un bar. Sin embargo, tal vez no fuera buena idea verla aquella noche. Había estado imaginándosela con su gorro rosa, su abrigo blanco y sus botas de tacón… y sin nada más. La veía con un aspecto muy formal, bien abrigada y decorosa, pero cuando ella se soltaba el cinturón del abrigo y se lo abría, estaba completamente desnuda, rosada y pálida. Deliciosamente prohibida.

—Dios Santo, necesito un revolcón —musitó, y se pasó las manos por la cara otra vez. Inmediatamente pensó en Bella, y su cuerpo dio la opinión que tenía con respecto al asunto.

No. No iba a salir con ella. Pero tomarse una copa no era salir, después de todo. Ni flirtear.

Edward apagó el ordenador y se marchó a casa. Se daría una ducha y después… a la cama. Probablemente.

Bella salió de casa muy contenta para reunirse con Alice Brandon en The Bar. Había tenido una buena noche, después de la tarde desastrosa. Toda aquella desesperación sexual le había venido bien a su trabajo. Había canalizado su lujuria hacia la nueva historia que estaba escribiendo y había completado doce páginas. Doce páginas increíblemente buenas, en su opinión.

Bella recorrió las calles con una sonrisa que aumentaba a medida que caminaba. Ni siquiera el correo electrónico que le había enviado aquella desagradable señora Gibson había conseguido estropearle el buen humor. Aquella mujer escribía a Bella y a sus colegas de profesión regularmente para llamarles indecentes, pero estaba muy inmiscuida en las historias. Algunas veces, la señora Gibson incluso les proporcionaba estadísticas de las palabras "sucias" que más se usaban y cuántas veces. Aquel nuevo libro iba a sacarla de sus casillas.

Bella nunca había escrito nada tan atrevido, y la señora Gibson no iba a ser la única que se quedara asombrada. Su editora se iba a llevar una sorpresa muy agradable. Aunque Bella no era aficionada al _bondage_, había un gran mercado para ese tipo de historias.

Y, demonios, aunque a ella no le gustara que la ataran, tal vez cambiara de opinión después de aquel libro. Aquel sheriff estaba como un monumento. Casi tanto como el mismo Edward.

Edward. Si no aparecía en The Bar aquella noche, Bella lo dejaría en paz. Si aparecía… Bueno, entonces las cosas iban a ser muy distintas. Ella, como él, tampoco quería complicaciones en su vida, pero el sexo no tenía nada de complicado.

Se le estaba escapando una risita tonta al pensar en todo aquello cuando la noche se hizo más oscura. Acababa de pasar por delante de todas las casas de su calle, y la luz de los porches había quedado atrás; tenía que atravesar una pequeña zona boscosa. Tuvo una sensación de inquietud, de esas que sientes como si alguien te estuviera vigilando y se detuvo.

No estaba asustada. Aquello era Forks, después de todo. Sin embargo, se giró lentamente en busca de alguna sombra, de un movimiento. Nada. No era nada, salvo su imaginación de chica urbana.

La luna llena brillaba en la calle, unos cuantos metros por delante de ella, e iluminaba el aparcamiento trasero del supermercado. El apartamento que había sobre el supermercado era donde vivían Emmett y Edward durante las vacaciones de la universidad. Tenían un alquiler muy barato y en el pueblo había muchos trabajos en verano. Y Bella había estado con ellos todo el tiempo que podía.

Allí se había sentido como en casa, hasta el punto de que entraba en el apartamento sin llamar.

Oh, aquella noche se le había roto el corazón, aunque sus impulsos sexuales se hubieran avivado exponencialmente al ver a Edward desnudo y con una excitación impresionante, tanto que su miembro se veía duro como roca. Aquella chica no era del pueblo, y estaba…

Los recuerdos de Bella quedaron interrumpidos por el ruido de unas hojas secas a su espalda. Trastabilló ligeramente al mirar hacia atrás. Aquél no era el sonido que hubiera hecho el viento al mover las hojas. Oyó el crujido de una ramita al partirse. Los músculos se le pusieron en tensión.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Corrió hacia las luces que había delante de ella. Ya había tenido aquella sensación de ser observada, pero eso era en Denver, porque James aparecía en todos los lugares que ella frecuentaba: los restaurantes, el Starbucks de su barrio, incluso las tiendas de ropa femenina. Ella se había quejado con el supervisor de James, pero eso solo había tenido como resultado un sermón hacia ella, porque supuestamente estaba lanzando señales contradictorias.

¿Estaba allí, intentando asustarla? ¿Quería acobardarla para que volviera a Denver, donde él podía controlar su vida?

Bella apresuró el paso por la acera. Casi había llegado a la luz, y la esquina estaba muy cerca. Salió de entre las sombras con un jadeo, y se atrevió a mirar atrás. Creyó ver una sombra, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y dobló la esquina. Se apoyó en el muro de ladrillo del supermercado, tomó aire y lo exhaló formando una nube de vapor ante sí.

«Esto es Forks», se dijo. «Estás muy lejos de él, en el frio Forks. Era algún estúpido animalillo, o incluso un lobo».

Recuperó un poco la calma y miró alrededor de la esquina. No vio nada. ¿Era posible que aquel café barato tuviera demasiada cafeína? Había estado nerviosa todo el día. Su vibrador no había intentado asesinarla, ni tampoco aquel animal, o lo que fuera.

Se le escapó una risa temblorosa cuando se apartaba de la pared. The Bar estaba en la acera de enfrente, a menos de una manzana de distancia. Alguien abrió la puerta del pequeño local, y la música sonó por la calle. Alguien salió del aparcamiento del supermercado y condujo hacia ella. La vida recuperó la normalidad. Todo iba bien.

Con una sonrisa forzada se dirigió a The Bar.

—¡Isabella Swan!—exclamó el camarero en cuanto ella entró por la puerta.

Bella ladeó la cabeza, observó su rostro y sonrió.

—¡Sam! Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

Era un poco exagerado, pero él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Sam tenía dos años más que ella. Había sido uno de los jugadores de fútbol estrella en el Instituto, pero sus músculos ya no se notaban tanto. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, seguía siendo amplia y genuina, así como también su bronceado, algo no común en Forks. Bella se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

—Ha llamado Alice —le dijo Sam—. Ha dicho que llegará un poco tarde. Ha tenido que sacar un coche de una zanja.

—Gracias, Sam.

—¿Qué tomas? ¿Alguna bebida de alta alcurnia? ¿Cosmo? ¿Martini? ¿Un zumo de granada?

—Oh, eh, ¿de verdad tienes zumo de granada?

—No, no. Pero tengo zumo de arándanos y de manzana. ¿Qué te apetece?

Bella miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas, y todo el mundo tenía una cerveza o un vaso de chupito delante. Pero, demonios, ella quería un cóctel Cosmopolitan.

Suspiró, y dijo:

—Tengo que hacerme una buena reputación aquí, Sam. Será mejor que me tome una cerveza.

Sam miró hacia ambos lados de la barra y después se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

—¿Y si te hago un martini con limón y te lo sirvo en una copa grande con hielo? ¿Crees que podrías tomártelo como si fuera un vodka con tónica?

Bella se irguió y se echó a reír.

—Sí, demonios. Adelante —dijo.

Después de todo, parecía que aquella noche iba a ir bien.

Mientras Sam le preparaba la bebida secreta, Bella se acercó a la máquina de música para ver qué canciones había. Parecía que no la habían puesto al día desde los años ochenta. Todo era country clásico o rock. Eligió George Strait y volvió rápidamente a la barra, en busca de su bebida.

Cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta, se volvió para decirle «hola» a Alice. Al ver a Edward entrando en el bar se quedó muda. Oh, demonios, aquella noche iba a ir muy bien.

Él iba mirando al suelo, pero la miró por entre las pestañas. Bella se derritió desde la coronilla a los dedos de los pies.

—Hola, Edward —dijo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él alzó la cara; llevaba la máscara de policía.

—Me he dejado caer para comprobar que todo va bien, como hago siempre.

—¡Hola, Jefe! —le gritó Sam desde el otro lado de la barra—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Él se puso muy rojo, pero sonrió.

—Ponme una cerveza —respondió.

Bella sonrió, pero al mirarlo con atención, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Edward no iba de uniforme aquella noche. Llevaba vaqueros, botas y un viejo abrigo marrón, pero además de eso llevaba una camiseta verde un poco descolorida que le marcaba el pecho. Cuando se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo, ella se sintió como si lo estuviera viendo desnudo, y se excitó.

Oh, Dios, realmente había ensanchado de hombros, y sus brazos se habían vuelto más fuertes. Tenía el pelo ligeramente húmedo. Bella tuvo que contener un gruñido, y contener el impulso de ir hacia él y besarlo. O comérselo.

Nunca había besado a aquel hombre, pero quería comérselo entero, llevárselo a casa para tener una sesión de sexo ardiente. Era joven, guapísimo y delicioso. Y estaba allí. Con ella.

Bella tomó la copa y se bebió la mitad de cuatro tragos.

—Tal vez debería prepararte otra —sugirió Sam, y Bella asintió mientras Edward se sentaba a su lado.

Ella no lo miró. Estaba segura de que, con su instinto de policía, iba a darse cuenta de que estaba a ardiendo.

—Bueno, y… —Edward carraspeó—. ¿Has tenido un día agradable?

—Sí.

Él se movió en el taburete, y su rodilla se rozó con las de ella, y Bella dio un respingo.

—Disculpa —dijo Edward, y alejó un poco la rodilla.

Bella apuró el resto de la copa. Comenzó a sentir un calor agradable en los músculos, y cierta despreocupación. ¿Así que estaba excitada? No era ningún crimen, aunque estuviera pensando en acosar a un policía.

—Estás enfadada, ¿no? —le preguntó Edward suavemente—. No quería ofenderte antes. Hacer preguntas es mi trabajo.

—No pasa nada.

Juan le sirvió la segunda copa a Bella, y ella la tomó entre las manos.

—Lo que pasa es que no entiendo qué estás ocultando, ni por qué. Si me lo dijeras…

—Ni lo sueñes, Jefe —dijo ella. Animada por el siguiente trago de martini, giró su taburete y dejó que sus rodillas le presionaran la cadera a Edward—. Mi secreto es lo más interesante que hay sobre mí. ¡Míralo! ¡Tú ni siquiera puedes alejarte de mí! No niegues que has venido a verme. Ni siquiera estás de servicio.

—Tal vez —dijo él, y miró sus rodillas. Ella llevaba unas mallas negras debajo de la minifalda—. ¿Significa eso que me has perdonado?

—Bueno, mis piernas sí te han perdonado, ¿y no es eso lo importante?

La expresión de Edward se hizo más cálida, y cuando la miró a los ojos, con alcohol o sin alcohol, Bella volvió a sentir una lujuria abrasadora.

—No voy a negar la importancia de eso —murmuró él. Entonces, apartó su mirada sexy de ella y alzó la botella para indicar que estaba vacía, y que quería otra.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos, y Bella rogó que no fuera Alice.

«Que haya habido un accidente… ¡sin heridos! Algo pequeño que haya provocado un enorme atasco en el aparcamiento de la gasolinera, y que la tenga ocupada durante una hora más».

Se daba cuenta de que la determinación de Edward estaba flaqueando, como si fuera a quitarse la ropa allí mismo y…

—¡Cuánto tiempo! —exclamó Alice a su espalda.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y se levantó.

—Bueno, las dejo para que se pongan al día.

—No tienes por qué… —intentó decir ella, pero él ya estaba alejándose. Bella lo vio marchar con una mirada de pena.

—¡No me digas que Black ha dado en el clavo!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella distraída. Qué trasero tan magnífico tenía aquel hombre, todo músculo y…

—¿Están enredados Edward y tú? ¿No acabas de llegar al pueblo? —Preguntó Alice, y miró su reloj— ¿hace setenta y dos horas?

—No —dijo Bella, y se echó a reír mientras Alice ocupaba el taburete que Edward acababa de dejar libre—. Llevo cuatro días enteros aquí. Bueno, espera, ¿cuántas horas son cuatro días? ¿Más de setenta y dos?

—Tomaré lo mismo que ella —dijo Alice rápidamente.

Sam arqueó una ceja mirando a Bella.

—Es un martini con limón —confesó ella en un susurro.

—Perfecto.

—Y he estado esperando diez años para estar con ese hombre, así que no me regañes.

—¿Solo diez? —preguntó Alice, con los ojos brillantes como el jade pulido.

—Bueno, es cierto, más bien doce. Ya no aguanto más. Hay algo que se me va a secar si no lo uso ya.

—Oh, no, en eso no tienes mi comprensión, Bella. Llevo en este pueblo toda la vida, y la mayoría de los hombres casaderos piensan que soy lesbiana. Tú te fuiste a Denver y abriste las alas. Y las piernas.

Bella estuvo a punto de escupir el trago que acababa de tomar al estallar en carcajadas. Sam se había ruborizado, así que debía de haberlo oído, pero bueno, seguramente había oído cosas peores.

Cuando se recuperó, Bella miró la cintura y las caderas esbeltas de su vieja amiga, y después, las puntas de su corto cabello.

—¿Y por qué la gente piensa que eres lesbiana?

—En primer lugar, porque en el instituto nunca me enrollé con nadie. En segundo lugar, me negué a hacerle una felación a Felix en el asiento trasero de su coche cuando por fin comencé a salir con chicos. Y tercero, soy mecánica. Todo encaja.

—Bueno, entonces intentaré que no se me caigan las llaves delante de ti.

—Oh, me lanzaría sobre ti como una loca.

Las dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas en voz tan alta que algunos parroquianos las miraron.

—Disculpen—dijo Bella—. No es nada.

Los hombres volvieron a sus cervezas, salvo Edward, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la barra, mirándolas como si fueran una película. Miró con desaprobación su copa, pero Bella pidió otra.

—Me he fijado en que has pintado los camiones del Brandon's Garage de color lavanda.

—¿A que están preciosos?

—¿Y a tu padre no le importa? ¿Y cómo está, a propósito?

—Murió hace unos meses, Bella.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento muchísimo, Alice. Nadie me lo había dicho.

—No pasa nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no vivías aquí.

—Yo… Lo último que supe es que le iba muy bien. Oh, Alice… Lo siento.

—No, era su momento. Estaba listo. Yo lo veía en su mirada.

Bella asintió.

—Entonces, ¿ahora el garaje es tuyo?

—Sí. El garaje, la grúa, las quitanieves, y la gloria, por supuesto.

El tono de su amiga desdecía sus palabras.

—Es estupendo —dijo Bella cuidadosamente—. Pero… Yo creía que solo ibas a dejar los estudios durante un par de años.

—Yo también.

—¿No habías conseguido una beca para Europa, o algo así?

Alice sonrió, pero tenía una mirada de tristeza.

—Algunas veces, la responsabilidad es un rollo, ¿sabes? —agitó la cabeza, y las puntas del cabello se le movieron de un lado a otro—. Bueno, ya está bien de hablar de mí. Vamos a hablar de Edward. ¿Alguna vez tuvieron algo juntos? Yo creía que salías con Jacob.

—Sí… Demonios, no seguirá viviendo aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque les he contado a muchas personas lo pequeño que tenía el pene, así que sería algo muy embarazoso.

Alice soltó un resoplido, y el martini se le metió por la nariz. Entonces se pasó un minuto tosiendo y enjugándose los ojos. Todos las miraron de nuevo.

Y después de eso, la cosa solo fue a peor.

Edward asintió hacia las dos mujeres borrachillas.

—Creo que será mejor que las lleve a casa, señoritas —dijo, como si solo estuviera siendo amable, y no fuera un oficial de policía.

Bella descartó su ofrecimiento con un gesto lánguido de la mano.

—Oh, yo he venido andando, no te preocupes.

—Entonces, insisto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que piensas que mañana por la mañana me vas a encontrar enterrada en la nieve?

—Todavía no hay nieve suficiente para eso —dijo él, y la llevó hacia la puerta. Bella consiguió caminar sin tambalearse.

Alice los siguió entre risitas.

—Yo solo estoy a dos calles, Edward. No tienes que llevarme.

—Me sentiré mejor si lo hago.

—Sí —añadió Bella—. Además, todo el mundo hablaría de nosotros si nos fuéramos solos. Alice está loca por mí, Edward. Y tal vez te dejemos mirar si nos lo pides con amabilidad.

Dios Santo. Ni la imagen ni el chismorreo que él necesitaba.

—Trato hecho —dijo—. Vamos a mi casa —añadió, y con eso, le cerró la boca rápidamente. Alice se dejó caer contra su espalda, riéndose a mandíbula batiente, y él no pudo evitar sonreír—. Bueno, chicas. Vamos a ver si puedo llevarlas a casa antes de que hagan algo vergonzoso —dijo, y eso provocó otro ataque de risa en ellas—. Nadie va a vomitar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Si solo he bebido tres copas! —protestó Bella, pero cuando él se detuvo para abrir la puerta del pasajero de su camioneta, la miró con severidad.

—Bueno, es verdad, cuatro. Pero la primera fue hace dos horas.

—Entonces, ¿esa hilaridad tuya es algo natural?

—¡Sí! ¿Es que no lo sabías?

Sí lo sabía, en realidad, y también sabía que era preciosa antes de que ella apareciera con las botas negras y las mallas y aquella diminuta minifalda. Y llevaba un jersey de cuello alto rosa, un poco ajustado. Rosa, rosa, rosa. Se había convertido en su color favorito.

—Alice, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, yo puedo —dijo mientras trepaba a duras penas al asiento trasero. Edward no se molestó en pedirle que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Solo estaban a treinta metros de su casa.

Bella empezó a subir al asiento a cámara lenta, así que, ¿qué podía hacer él, salvo agarrarla por la cintura y ayudarla? Su jersey era muy fino, y Edward sintió la calidez de su piel. Tuvo la tentación de tenderla en el amplio asiento delantero y ponerse sobre ella.

Claro que todo el equipamiento informático que había en medio podía aguar un poco la fiesta. No era exactamente un lecho de plumas.

—¿Edward? —susurró ella.

—¿Umm?

Ella abrió unos ojos como platos y alzó la cara hacia él. Se humedeció los labios pasando lentamente la lengua, y él se fijó en su boca, que era de su nuevo color favorito… y entonces ella se echó a reír.

Bien. Se le había olvidado por un momento lo de la borrachera.

—Vamos, Jefe —dijo Alice desde atrás, recordándole que también había una amiga. Y además, estaba la complicación del posible intercambio de sexo por dinero.

—Está bien —murmuró él, y cerró la puerta de Bella.

Solo había tomado dos cervezas aquella noche, así que estaba bien para conducir, pero parecía que no estaba tan bien como para poner la mano sobre la curva cálida de la cintura de Bella.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía una erección en mitad de la calle, mientras pasaba de un lado del coche al otro y se sentaba tras el volante.

Alice movió la mano desde el asiento trasero mientras él arrancaba el motor y encendía la calefacción.

—Edward, ¿tú crees que soy lesbiana?

—Eh… No, no había pensado en… ¿Por qué? Estás intentando… encontrarte a ti misma o…

—¡Solo quiero tener una cita en condiciones! —gimoteó ella—. ¡Y que no sea con alguien como Jacob!

—Um, mmm —murmuró él. Con el paso de los años, había descubierto que lo mejor con los borrachos era fingir que los comprendía.

—Si alguna vez surge la oportunidad, ¿me mandarías a un tipo agradable? Yo solo quiero ir al cine, ¿sabes? Y tal vez, un poco de besos después… ¿Es tan malo eso?

—Por supuesto que no.

Bella estaba agitando la cabeza con seriedad, demostrando toda su solidaridad.

—Lo de que Alice y yo íbamos a hacerlo delante de ti era una broma, Edward.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

—Alice no es lesbiana.

—Sí, también me estoy dando cuenta. ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Alice se incorporó del asiento, y su frente se apoyó directamente en el reposa cabezas de Edward.

—Oh.

Aquello respondió la pregunta de Edward sobre si ella necesitaba que la acompañara a la puerta de su casa. Terminó metiéndola en casa y acostándola en el sofá. Cuando volvió a la furgoneta, Bella estaba acurrucada, con la mejilla apoyada en el respaldo del asiento y los pies metidos debajo de las piernas.

—Hola, Edward —dijo, y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa lenta, somnolienta. Fue el demonio, o tal vez un sátiro errante, el que le susurró que así era exactamente como estaba ella después de haber pasado una noche llena de relaciones sexuales. Así era exactamente como iba a estar a la mañana siguiente.

Edward encendió el motor con fuerza extra, y oyó el chirrido de indignación del motor. Magnífico.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu furgoneta?

—Que está cachonda —murmuró él.

—Ummm.

De nuevo, ella agitó la cabeza comprensivamente. Debía de parecerle completamente normal.

Aunque conocía perfectamente el límite de velocidad, Edward lo rebasó de camino a casa de Bella. Tal vez fuera el profesor Lógico durante el día, pero aquella noche estaba descubriendo una parte nueva de su personalidad. No le importaban las complicaciones, ni los misterios, ni la intoxicación etílica. Sabía que iba a importarle al día siguiente, y eso tampoco le importaba. Deseaba a Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

Las dos horas que había pasado en el bar habían sido un puro placer para él. Había reconocido a la vieja Bella que le gustaba tanto de joven. Ella estaba boba e inmadura, riéndose como una niña, pero confortable, cómoda consigo misma.

Atraía las miradas sin darse cuenta, y no se sentía azorada con la atención, aunque no la necesitaba tampoco. Y se reía. Mucho. Él no se reía demasiado, y pensaba que sería una bendición en su vida oír reírse a una mujer todos los días, todas las horas. Oír la risa de una mujer en su cama.

Hubo algo que se le removió en el pecho y le asustó. Edward disminuyó la velocidad. Tenía que controlarse, o iba a cometer un error grave. No sabía nada de ella, en realidad.

En cuanto paró en su calle, apagó el motor y se giró hacia ella.

—Por favor, dime lo que haces para ganarte la vida.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás intentando medir mi nivel de alcoholemia?

—Por supuesto. Me conoces, Bella. Ya sabes lo mucho que odio los secretos. Sabes que nunca podría confiar en alguien que no fuera sincero.

—Yo estoy siendo sincera —dijo ella. No parecía que estuviera enfadada, solo triste. Seguía acurrucada y somnolienta, sin darse cuenta de que él tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Debes de hacer algo que te avergüenza, o no lo ocultarías.

—No, no me avergüenza.

En vez de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante, Edward hizo un movimiento calculado, pero placentero de todos modos. Se inclinó hacia ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba en el asiento del coche, y le acarició la sien con la yema del dedo pulgar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Ella cerró los ojos, y emitió un pequeño sonido, un zumbido, mientras él le pasaba los nudillos por la piel suave. Entonces, le acarició con el pulgar el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué, Bella? —susurró.

Ella abrió los ojos con una mirada de tristeza.

—Hay muchos motivos. Mis padres… Emmett es tan listo, y tiene tanto éxito… Ellos están muy orgullosos de él, como debe ser. Mi hermano es increíble. Sin embargo, yo nunca he sido tan lista como él. Nunca se me dio tan bien el colegio. Ellos entienden que, seguramente, se decepcionarían si supieran qué hago, pero no lo saben con certeza. No pueden estar seguros del todo. Tal vez yo sea espía. Tal vez sea una artista. Sea lo que sea, no pueden medir mis logros contra los de Emmett, porque yo no se lo voy a permitir.

—Por Dios, Bells. Ellos siempre han estado muy orgullosos con las notas y los premios de Emmett, pero a ti te quieren igual.

—Sí, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así.

—¿Qué significa eso? Dímelo. Te prometo que no le diré nada a Emmett. Dime lo que haces.

Ella se giró y miró por la ventanilla.

—No. Si quieres pensar que soy mala persona, adelante. Mira, sé que dije cosas muy malas sobre Jacob, y las chicas buenas no hacen esas cosas, pero él fue horrible conmigo aquella noche, y yo…

—¿Jacob? Yo no… ¿No era tu novio durante el instituto?

—¡Sí, por desgracia! ¡Así que no me juzgues!

—Bella, no sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Estoy hablando de que no hago nada malo! ¡Si no te gusto, no me importa! Quédate ahí sentado y sé guapo y mírame con desaprobación. Y sé sexy. Y… Yo no tengo que…

Él se inclinó y la besó, y Bella tomó aire bruscamente, y lo contuvo en los pulmones. Edward sonrió contra su boca y aprovechó aquel momento de silencio para explorar la textura de seda de sus labios. Eran tan suaves como él había pensado, cálida y dócil. Sin embargo, no tenía un sabor rosa, sino más bien amarillo.

—¿Por qué sabes a caramelo de limón?

—Oh. He tomado martini con limón.

Entonces, él siguió la dulzura hacia el calor y la humedad. Ella abrió los labios y Edward olvidó todo acerca de los limones. Ella le permitió que la explorara lentamente durante un instante, pero después quiso más, y él también, así que gimió y lo animó a que se hundiera más en su boca.

El deseo se apoderó de él. Era como si siempre hubiera estado esperando aquello, durante incontables fantasías de juventud, cuando sus hormonas habían estado a punto de volverlo loco. Edward la agarró de las caderas y la levantó por encima de los obstáculos que los separaban.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó ella, moviéndose contra él para conseguir poner una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas—. Eso es muy sexy…

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Edward, pero su risa se convirtió en un gruñido cuando, por fin, ella consiguió subirse la falda lo suficiente como para sentarse cómodamente en su regazo. Él posó las manos en sus muslos, porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Y la tela negra era como el cachemir, tan suave que pedía caricias.

—Oh, sí, Edward —susurró ella, dándole pequeños besos por la mandíbula—. Tus manos son tan calientes. Tan calientes y tan… grandes.

Dios Santo, ¿le estaba diciendo cosas verdes? Nadie le había hablado así antes, pero estaba muy seguro de que le gustaba. La besó con fuerza y bajó las manos hasta su trasero, y lo tomó en ambas palmas. Encajaba perfectamente. Todo aquel músculo firme y flexible y… además, su boca tenía un sabor celestial.

Y los ruidos que hacía tampoco eran desagradables, precisamente. Le subió más la falda, por las caderas, hasta que consiguió tocar con los dedos la piel desnuda que había por encima de las mallas. Su piel era más suave, incluso, que el cachemir, y estaba ardiendo.

Bella se arqueó hacia atrás, presionándolo con su sexo, y Edward, para facilitar el contacto, la elevó y se deslizó un poco hacia abajo. Cuando ella volvió a balancearse hacia delante, encajó perfectamente sobre el bulto de sus pantalones.

—Ah —suspiraron al unísono.

—Oh, Edward —continuó ella—, esto es realmente bueno…

Demonios, sí, él se sentía realmente bien. Ella comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, y él soltó sus caderas y metió la mano por debajo de su jersey rosa. Mientras le subía el bajo del jersey, pensó en que más tarde tenía que recordar cómo estaba Bella con aquel sujetador de encaje blanco. Ahora, su prioridad era deshacerse de él, y parecía que ella opinaba lo mismo. Se quitó el abrigo, se agarró el bajo del jersey y se lo sacó por la cabeza. El pelo suelto le cayó por los hombros desnudos.

El delicado sujetador tenía un cierre delantero, así que él solo tuvo que desengancharlo y apartarlo. Ella tenía unos pechos blancos, pequeños y perfectos, y pedían su atención. Él lamió uno de los pezones rosados, dibujando lentamente un círculo a su alrededor.

Ella suspiró, y comenzó a mover las caderas con más rapidez.

—Edward. Sí. Oh, sí. He deseado esto durante tanto tiempo… Desde aquella noche. Te vi, y quise ser ella. Quería estar de rodillas delante de ti, tomándote en mi boca…

Dios Santo. Edward se dio cuenta de que le estaba hundiendo los dedos con demasiada fuerza en la cintura, pero no podía contenerse, como tampoco pudo impedir que su boca fuera demasiado brusca. Pasó los dientes por encima del pezón endurecido de Bella, y ella gimió. Y cuando él le agarró la nuca para mantenerla pegada a sus labios, volvió a gemir de aprobación.

Edward sabía que ella estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, y su fricción también lo estaba llevando a él al borde del éxtasis. Tenía la cabeza llena de ideas contradictorias. Quería llevarla más allá, que tuviera un orgasmo intenso que la hiciera gritar, y también quería levantarla de su regazo, bajarse la cremallera y hundirse en ella profundamente para que llegaran juntos al clímax. Quería llevársela a su casa y hacer aquello bien hecho, en condiciones, en una cama y en privado, durante horas.

Y, Dios Santo, quería que ella siguiera hablándole durante todo el tiempo.

—Edward —jadeó Bella.

—Sí.

—Por favor, yo… Oh, Dios.

Él se trasladó al otro pecho, y lo lamió con más suavidad, porque sabía qué era lo que quería. Y lo consiguió.

Bella comenzó a rogarle.

—Edward, por favor. Por favor. Estoy tan cerca…

Ella metió los dedos entre su pelo, a modo de exigencia y de ruego a la vez. Él se negó a ceder hasta que ella comenzó a sollozar su nombre una y otra vez. Al final, succionó con fuerza, y la tomó cuidadosamente entre los dientes.

Ella tomó aire profundamente y alzó una mano hasta el techo, para apretarse con más fuerza contra su miembro viril. Todos sus músculos se tensaron… y entonces, Edward vio estrellas, y ella estaba gritando, y el mundo explotó en colores y en… ¿sirenas?

Edward, que estaba justo al borde del orgasmo, miró hacia arriba y vio que Bella había apretado el control de la luz de la furgoneta. La sirena estaba aullando y las luces rojas y azules bailaban e iluminaban la casa de Bella. Y las de los vecinos.

—Oh, mierda.

Ella todavía estaba estremeciéndose contra él.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —exclamó él. Intentó apagar las luces y la sirena, pero ella no movía los dedos—. ¡Aparta la mano, Bella!

Ella movió la mano que no era y le soltó el pelo.

Por fin, él pudo aflojar sus dedos del control, y apagó la luz y el sonido. Pero, por supuesto, era demasiado tarde. Las luces de los porches comenzaron a encenderse. Edward se preguntó si habría estado encendido el altavoz.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Un segundo más y aquello habría terminado para él en un orgasmo como los del instituto; y sin embargo, ahora tenía que pensar en la mejor manera de salir de aquello. Tomó el jersey de Bella y se lo puso por la cabeza. Ella pestañeó por encima del cuello alto.

—Será mejor que te vistas, nena. Estamos a punto de tener compañía.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, mientras metía los brazos por las mangas del jersey—. Lo siento mucho.

—No pasa nada, Bella. No pasa nada. Cálmate.

—¡Sí pasa!

Varias sombras oscuras salieron a los porches y se acercaron a los escalones con el cuello estirado.

—No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Recoge tu abrigo y te acompañaré a la puerta de casa.

—¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta? —preguntó ella, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, así que Edward tomó su abrigo y se lo dio.

—Ten. Tu gorro está debajo de mi pie, ¿puedes recogerlo?

Con aquello, la distrajo lo suficiente como para que la mayoría de los vecinos se rindieran a causa de la nieve y entraran a espiar desde la ventana.

Él no sabía por qué estaba intentando protegerla. La edición del jueves de aquel periodicucho iba a contarlo todo con detalle. Sin embargo, a él no le parecía bien que su placer terminara así, con mortificación y arrepentimiento.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

Ella, que se estaba poniendo el gorro, lo miró, y él le dio un beso suave, sencillo.

—Me he divertido esta noche.

—Oh —dijo ella, y con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y sonrió—. Oh, yo también.

No había nada más que hacer, así que Edward la acompañó a la puerta, le echó un sermón porque a ella se le había olvidado cerrarla con llave, declinó su invitación a pasar la noche allí y se despidió.

Edward volvió a la furgoneta sintiéndose contento de que, al menos uno de ellos, fuera a pasar una noche plácida y satisfecha.

Increíble. Isabella Swan había perdido el control.

Un búho ululó desde algún árbol cercano, seguramente, molesto por el humano que estaba oculto entre los arbustos, asustándole a todas las presas. Pero la sombra que acechaba a Bella no le prestó atención.

Aquella chica acababa de mantener relaciones sexuales en una furgoneta, en público, con un hombre a quien apenas conocía. Y solo llevaba cuatro días en Forks.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa, no parecía que estuviera muy avergonzada de sí misma. Seguramente, incluso sabía que la habían estado mirando y se lo había pasado bien de todos modos. Eso encajaba con su personalidad. Siempre estaba llamando la atención.

Tal vez tuviera la costumbre de acostarse con hombres extraños en público. Tal vez se había acostado con todos los clientes del bar aquella noche, antes de marcharse con el Jefe Cullen.

Y seguramente se sentía segura allí, viviendo una vida de ensueño en aquel lugar; sin embargo, las noches heladas habían destrozado a miles de hombres durante los siglos. Sería fácil conseguir que cambiara de opinión y que se marchara del pueblo.

El dispositivo para abrir cerraduras se movió en su bolsa. Era una herramienta pesada, pero muy valiosa. La gente, las mujeres solteras en concreto, cerraban las puertas con llave por la noche, y se sentían seguras, pero eso era por pura ignorancia. Todos los cerrajeros tenían uno de aquellos aparatos con el que podían abrirse cerraduras baratas. Todos los cerrajeros… y todos los departamentos de policía.

Bella dormiría profundamente aquella noche porque no sabía que era vulnerable. No sabía que alguien podía pasearse por su casa sin miedo, que podía incluso situarse junto a su cama para verla dormir.

Sin embargo, muy pronto iba a comprender su error. Su instinto femenino intentaría advertírselo, y el miedo se abriría paso poco a poco en su cabeza, pero ella no tendría prueba de nada, ninguna señal de que su terror tenía alguna base.

Tendría miedo. Se sentiría confusa. Y pronto tendría paranoia. Y entonces, se marcharía de Forks y volvería a Denver, que era donde debía estar.

**¿Quien la estará siguiendo?, gracias por leer y por ponerme entre sus favoritos y por seguir la historia, besos. Gracias Totales!**


	6. Chapter 5 Porn Stars

Capítulo 5 Porn Stars

Actriz erótica online

—Dios Santo —murmuró Edward, y suspiró.

Era una posibilidad factible. Mejor que las dos primeras. No era nada ilegal, podía hacerlo desde casa y podía ganar un montón de dinero. ¿Y cómo demonios iba él a descartarlo, o a darlo por válido?

Tenía el informe de sus antecedentes en el monitor, y la pantalla lo bañaba con una luz de censura. Nada. Ni siquiera una infracción de tráfico. Isabella Swan era una buena chica, por lo menos respecto a la ley. Respecto a él, era mala de una manera fascinante. Sin embargo, todavía no sabía hasta qué punto era mala.

Pocos días antes no habría sido capaz de imaginársela haciendo espectáculos de sexo por dinero, pero ahora se la imaginaba perfectamente. Era muy fácil de… mirar. E incluso más fácil de escuchar, y demonios, ¿y si era así como había aprendido a excitarlo a él con tanta facilidad como apretar un interruptor?

—Por favor, no —le susurró al ordenador.

El vasto universo del sexo _online_ apareció en su horizonte. Era brillante, ominoso y peligroso. Nunca la encontraría allí, aunque se dedicara a buscarla durante semanas. Lo cual también le planteaba la pregunta de cómo iba a buscarla, de todos modos. En casa estaba conectado a Internet por el teléfono, y no se no imaginaba cómo iba a explicarle al alcalde el motivo por el que había visitado cientos de páginas de contenido sexual en el despacho de la comisaría, acechando a una ciudadana que no había infringido ninguna ley.

Magnífico. Aquel era justo el tipo de comportamiento al que Edward había aspirado durante toda su vida.

Tomó su café, que se había quedado helado, y que estaba sobre un ejemplar del último número del _Forks Tribune_. Había llamado a Bella el viernes por la mañana para disculparse y advertirle lo que se avecinaba, pero no parecía que a ella le hubiera preocupado mucho. Él, por su parte, había tenido ardor de estómago durante el resto del fin de semana, pero al encontrar el periódico en su porche, aquella mañana, la columna solo le había resultado ligeramente irritante.

_Declaro oficialmente que nuestro estimado Jefe Cullen es un adicto al trabajo. Tal vez recuerden que la semana pasada fue a saludar a nuestra nueva vecina, Isabella Swan con un entusiasmo inesperado. Esta semana se ha convertido en una brigada de bomberos de un solo hombre que ha ido a apagar un incendio a casa de la señorita Swan en mitad de la noche. Incluso utilizó la sirena para anunciar su llegada._

_En cuanto a la señorita Swan, representa todo un misterio. Su propio hermano ha confirmado que mantiene en secreto su ocupación laboral… ¡incluso con su familia! El jueves que viene, más detalles._

Así pues, nadie había visto a Isabella medio desnuda en su furgoneta, o nadie se lo había dicho a Black, aunque aquel desgraciado había olisqueado por fin el quid de la cuestión. ¿Quién era Isabella Swan? Sin duda, Billy iba a agarrarse a aquello como un pitbull hasta que consiguiera saber la verdad. Edward tenía que averiguarla antes que él.

Que el Jefe de Policía saliera con una mujer soltera no tenía nada de escandaloso. Tal vez la gente sonriera al leer aquellos detalles, y tal vez hablara de ello con sus amigos, pero eso no era un escándalo. Edward había vivido un auténtico escándalo, y sabía cuál era la diferencia.

Había visto a la gente pararse en mitad de sus quehaceres para quedarse mirando a su familia. Había visto a los padres de sus amigos apartar a sus hijos antes de que ellos pudieran acercarse. Había visto una diversión odiosa en caras que conocía de toda la vida. Y pena. Y asco. Y hostilidad. Burla, superioridad, deleite y tristeza.

Todo lo que él sabía sobre sí mismo se había resquebrajado y se había desmoronado el día en que su padre se había acostado con una muchacha que solo tenía un año más que él. Al principio había habido negación, después detalles irrefutables, y finalmente, admisión, confesiones y disculpas. La policía había investigado, y la junta escolar había celebrado reuniones de urgencia. Su padre había sido despedido, y la familia había pasado dificultades económicas. La gente del pueblo se había indignado, su madre había pasado un calvario de horror y de dolor y él, de confusión y de ira. Hubo habladurías sobre la vida sexual de su padre, y finalmente, el divorcio. La quiebra económica. Y todo ello había sido narrado con todo lujo de detalles en el periódico de Billy.

Por lo tanto, Edward sabía cuál era la diferencia entre un chismorreo inofensivo y un escándalo verdadero. Un escándalo de verdad sería que el Jefe de Policía de Forks saliera con una prostituta o una estrella del porno. A Billy le encantaría. Y él se convertiría en una imagen de su padre. No podía salir con Isabella Swan hasta que supiera la verdad.

—¡Feliz Halloween, Jefe de Bomberos! —le dijo su segundo al mando, cuando pasaba a su lado, y agitó el periódico ante él, por si acaso Edward no entendía la broma.

—Vete a la porra, Frank —le respondió Edward alegremente.

Angela apareció casi al instante en la puerta y miró con desaprobación hacia la espalda de Frank.

—Lo siento, Jefe. Usted no tiene por qué soportar estas tonterías.

—No pasa nada, Angela, de veras.

—A Billy Black deberían fusilarlo.

—Solo está haciendo su trabajo —dijo él. Se le atragantaron las palabras, pero consiguió pronunciarlas.

—Trabajo —repitió Angela, y se sonrojó de ira.

—¿Tienes algún mensaje para mí? —le preguntó él rápidamente.

Ella se calmó.

—No, pero quería que le recordara que debía ir a inspeccionar las puertas de la mina antes de esta noche.

Él suspiró.

—Es cierto. Ayer fui a ver tres de ellas, pero me falta la que está en lo alto del risco. Por ahora parece que todo está en orden.

—Tenga cuidado si sube allí. Parece que está un poco cansado.

—No, estoy bien.

—Ah, casi se me olvidaba —dijo ella, y se acercó para dejar un recipiente plástico tapado en su escritorio.

Edward sonrió al percibir el aroma del tomate y las especias picosas.

Su estómago emitió un gruñido.

—¿Chili?

—Sí, señor —dijo ella. Le brillaron los ojos de satisfacción, y sus mejillas se convirtieron en dos globos sonrosados cuando sonrió. Verdaderamente, se parecía a su madre.

—Gracias, Angela. Esto me va a ayudar a pasar una noche muy larga.

—Trabaja demasiado —dijo ella, agitando la cabeza—. Intente no meterse en ningún lío, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward no respondió. No podía, porque lo que realmente quería hacer era meterse en un lío. Completamente. Como si nunca hubiera aprendido nada en absoluto de su padre.

—Brandon's Garage- contesto una alegre Alice n su taller

—Alice, soy Bella. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

—No será nada relacionado con el martini, ¿verdad? Todavía tengo resaca.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Tenemos que sacarte de casa más a menudo.

—Yo… ¿de veras? Bueno, estoy de acuerdo. Es como un entrenamiento, ¿no? La práctica lleva a la perfección.

—Empezaremos mañana. Pero primero… Mira, se supone que va a nevar este fin de semana, y necesito que me hagas un favor. Si me quedo atascada en la nieve, ¿podrías sacarme y… lo más importante de todo, no decírselo a Edward?

—Bueno, yo no le informo normalmente, así que no hay problema. Pero, si estás preocupada, ¿por qué no te haces con un todoterreno?

—Tenía uno elegido en Denver, pero no aceptaron mi oferta. Me voy a quedar con el Mini hasta que pueda convencerlos. Creo que están a punto de ceder.

—Y yo creo que tú estás a punto de romperte la cabeza en ese cochecito.

—Eh. Voy a estar perfectamente. Y mientras, me lo estoy pasando en grande asustando a Edward.

Ambas seguían riéndose cuando Bella colgó, pero su buen humor se esfumó enseguida. Iba a tener que llamar a James, porque estaba empezando a sentirse así otra vez. A sentirse como en Denver. A sentirse observada, a sentir que había cosas que no encajaban.

Primero, los ruidos que había oído mientras iba a The Bar, y después, el hecho de encontrarse abierta la puerta de su casa. Aunque creía que lo había olvidado, a la mañana siguiente se despertó con ello en la cabeza… «Juraría que había cerrado con llave». Pero tal vez no lo había hecho, o tal vez la cerradura fuera difícil de girar. Y ese también era el problema: todos los crujidos y los sonidos que hacía la casa al enfriarse por la noche.

En su paranoia, incluso había dejado que el último correo electrónico de la señora Gibson la afectara. Tal vez aquella viejecita no fuera tan indefensa. Tal vez fuera como Kathy Bates en _Misery_, y no una abuelita excéntrica. Sin embargo, al lanzar en Google una búsqueda con el nombre y la dirección de la señora Gibson, había obtenido información sobre una mujer de ochenta años que vivía en una residencia de Long Island y escribía con frecuencia cartas al director del periódico local. La señora Gibson no solo se indignaba con la ficción erótica, sino también con las escuelas liberales y los impuestos sobre el consumo.

Así pues, quedaba eliminada como acosadora. Eso solo dejaba a James.

Bella pensó que debería comprarse un arma para poder dormir bien. O un perro.

—Probablemente, un perro —le dijo al teléfono.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Bella dio un respingo. El auricular se le cayó al suelo del susto.

—¡Ya va! —gritó, y tomó un cuenco de dulces por el camino. Los niños de aquel pueblo no tenían demasiadas casas que visitar, así que ella había llenado un cuenco de caramelos y paquetes de chicles, y todos sus visitantes se lo habían agradecido, hasta el momento, con grititos de alegría.

—¡Truco o trato! —le gritó una niñita desde detrás de su bufanda, mientras su madre la saludaba desde el final de las escaleras.

Bella sonrió a la niña, que llevaba una parka gruesa, unas mallas blancas, un tutú rosa que sobresalía por debajo de la parka y una coronita sobre el gorro de punto.

—¡Vaya, qué princesa tan guapa! —le dijo Bella, mientras metía una chocolatina en la bolsa de la niña. A la pequeña se le abrieron mucho los ojos. «Oh, sí», pensó Bella, «soy como una estrella de rock en este pueblo»—. Todas las princesas se merecen chocolate.

Los enormes ojos brillaron, y a Bella se le hinchó el corazón. Adoraba a aquella pequeña…

—¡No soy una princesa!

Oooh. Eso no parecía un grito de deleite.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, yo…

A la niña comenzaron a caérsele unas lágrimas enormes sobre la bufanda. Bella miró con desesperación a su madre, pero ella seguía abajo, encogiéndose.

—¡No soy una princesa! —gritó la niña, agitando una varita que previamente llevaba escondida—. ¡Soy un hada! ¡Un hada!

La madre subió para tomarla de la mano.

—Leah, vamos, cariño…

—¡No quiero llevar el abrigo! ¡Nadie me ve las alas! —gritó, y se dejó caer al suelo sollozando, rodeada de nylon impermeable—. ¡Te dije que nadie me veía las alas!

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —murmuró la madre, mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella con horror.

La niña se retorció y volvió a gritar que era un hada, antes de que su madre se la llevara.

Bella no se extrañó que Edward apareciera precisamente en aquel instante. Salió de su furgoneta justo cuando la madre estaba dándole un sermón a la niña en el césped delantero. Él se les acercó y esperó a que la niña dejara de llorar y lo mirara.

—Feliz Halloween, Jefe Cullen —dijo con tristeza.

—Feliz Halloween, Leah. Nunca había visto un hada tan guapa. Parece que acabas de salir de un palacio de nieve mágico.

—¿De verdad? —susurró la niña con reverencia—. ¿De verdad?

—Los oficiales de policía no mienten —dijo él; se sacó un paquete de caramelos del bolsillo y se lo puso en la bolsa a la niña. Ella sonrió como si acabara de darle unos diamantes.

—Gracias, Jefe —balbuceó la madre llena de agradecimiento, y después se llevó a la niña a la casa siguiente.

Edward sonrió a medias, con arrogancia.

—¿Haciendo llorar a los niños en Halloween, Bells? ¿Eso es algo que aprendiste en la gran ciudad?

—¿Cómo demonios has sabido que era un hada?

—Por la varita.

A Bella se le hundieron los hombros.

—Yo no había visto la endemoniada varita.

—No es culpa tuya. Yo estoy entrenado para fijarme en los detalles.

—Creo que me gustabas más cuando eras tímido.

La media sonrisa se transformó en una sonrisa resplandeciente, y Bella se quedó sin respiración. Sus siguientes palabras, sin embargo, le causaron una gran ansiedad.

—Hablando de detalles, este paquete estaba encima de tu buzón. Es de James Kasten. ¿Es el tipo que no es un exnovio?

—Sí —dijo ella, preguntándose qué demonios significaba aquello. Aunque él le tendió el paquete, ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

Edward lo miró también, y después volvió a mirarla a ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?

—No —respondió Bella.

Recuperó la compostura, tomó la caja y entró al calor de su casa. Edward la siguió. Oh, claro, ahora sí quería entrar.

Bella arrojó la caja a una mesa y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—¿Te apetece un trozo de tarta de manzana casera?

—¿Quién la ha hecho?

—Yo.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—¡Café! —exclamó Bella, y con solo decir aquella palabra, se animó—. ¡Me ha llegado el café! —dijo, y señaló un paquete abierto de FedEx.

—Ya veo.

Siguió la mirada de Edward, que a su vez, seguía un rastro de granos de café que había por el suelo y por la encimera.

—Lo siento, estaba muy emocionada. ¿Quieres un café con leche? He puesto a funcionar mi máquina de café de chica de ciudad.

Él ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en algo. Unos segundos después, sus hombros perdieron la rigidez.

—Tú tienes café y tarta. Yo tengo un recipiente con chili en la furgoneta. Esto parece una cena.

—¿Una cena? ¡Esto es una cita!

Pero Edward ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No. Sería una cita de verdad si yo te llevara en coche hasta mi cabaña, donde cenaríamos en frente de la chimenea. Vino. Postre. Y después, tal vez diéramos un paseo hasta los manantiales de agua caliente que hay al borde de mi parcela. Yo te desnudaría y te metería en uno de ellos. Y entonces, Bella, haríamos el amor en la parte más caliente del agua mientras los copos de nieve se deshacían en tu piel. No nos importaría el frío. No nos importaría nada más que conseguir más y más el uno del otro. Eso sería una cita.

Dios Santo, sí lo sería.

Él continuó.

—Sin embargo, no estamos saliendo porque tú te niegas a decirme algo sobre ti misma. Así que vamos a comer chili y tarta en la cocina, y eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —susurró ella.

Él alzó las manos con arrepentimiento.

—¿Ese James Kasten es alguien con quien trabajas?

Bella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tirarle la tarta a la cabeza.

—Cállate y trae el chili. Y no te pongas tan seguro de ti mismo. ¿Es que crees que no podría conseguir que te quitaras la ropa si quisiera?

Él se marchó sin decir una palabra, aunque a ella le pareció que estaba un poco preocupado. Bien. Le estaría bien empleado, si se desnudara y se tumbara en la mesa de la cocina a esperarlo. Y tenía crema para postres, además.

Ummm. Tal vez…

Pero entonces, él ya estaba de vuelta con un gran recipiente de chili.

—¿Por qué llevas chili en la furgoneta?

—¿Por qué has pedido tú que te instalen esa antena de Wi-Fi tan grande en el tejado de tu casa?

—¿Cómo? —respondió ella, pero cambió de tema rápidamente—. Mira, siento muchísimo lo del periódico. No debería haberte seducido para… ya sabes.

—Yo no lo llamaría seducción.

—Espera. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Significa que estabas borracha y que tenías una ligera incoherencia, y que yo debería haber tenido más sentido común.

—¿Una ligera incoherencia? Vaya, qué imagen más bonita acabas de describir.

Ella tenía un recuerdo muy agradable de aquella noche, pero de repente se sintió abrumada con una versión muy distinta. Una escena en la que ella, borracha y torpe, hacía bromas sin gracia y se masturbaba contra un hombre que no quería.

Oh, demonios, había usado a Edward Cullen de juguete sexual.

Bella se tapó los ojos con las manos. No, no podía haber sido así. Bueno, sí, ella lo había usado de juguete sexual, pero él sí quería. De hecho, su boca había sido de lo más amistosa.

Ben le tocó una mano, y ella lo miró por encima de los dedos.

—Te dije que me lo había pasado muy bien, Bella. Y recuerda que los policías no mienten.

—Pero yo creía que te había usado.

—Oh, claro que me usaste. Y estoy tan traumatizado que apenas puedo mantener las manos alejadas de ti, aunque he estado pensando en todas y cada una de las razones por las que no debería hacerlo.

Su mirada, que normalmente era cautelosa y reservada, se iluminó. Los ojos se le llenaron de vida y de calor. De calor ardiente. Y aquel fuego la alcanzó y le quemó los nervios, sobre todo los nervios más importantes.

Edward había vuelto a hacerlo. La había excitado con una mirada. ¿Cómo era posible?

Bella dejó caer las manos lentamente y miró con la boca abierta a aquel hombre que había perdido cualquier rastro de familiaridad. Ya no era el profesor Lógica, era solo sexo, puro y fabuloso.

Y solo había una manera de conseguirlo.

—De acuerdo, te diré…

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió aquella confesión que había estado a punto de hacer dejándose llevar por el ansia de sexo. Edward entrecerró los ojos, y su rayo de súper seducción se intensificó.

—¿Decirme qué, Bella?

El timbre de nuevo.

Oh, Dios, quería decírselo todo para que se la llevara a la cama y la dejara cumplir sus fantasías.

Salvo que no lo haría. Porque sus fantasías eran el problema.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con impaciencia, golpeando con el puño. Bella sacudió la cabeza con disgusto hacia Edward y sus poderes de persuasión.

—¿Te enseñan eso en la academia de policía?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella se giró y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Feliz Halloween —les refunfuñó a los tres adolescentes que había en el umbral, y les llenó la bolsa de caramelos.

Ellos le dieron las gracias y se marcharon, y ella cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme? —preguntó Edward.

—Nada, nada. Se ha roto el hechizo.

—¿Qué hechizo?

—Ya sabes, el de tus ojos y tu mirada sexy.

—¿Mi mirada sexy? Por el amor de Dios, Bells.

Edward se echó a reír con ganas, y Bella se quedó anonadada al oír su risa contagiosa. No había vuelto a oírle reír así desde que tenía veintidós años y estaba borracho. Se le había olvidado el poder que tenía sobre ella aquel sonido.

—¡Y eso tampoco! A menos que vayas a ceder, claro.

Él apoyó el hombro contra la pared y sonrió.

—Creo que debería llamar a Emmett y averiguar qué medicación tomas, y asegurarme de que tienes todas las medicinas para este invierno. Está claro que has perdido la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues si no vas a ceder, por lo menos haz la cena —le dijo ella, pasando hacia la cocina—. No he comido nada salvo tarta de manzana desde el mediodía. Y caramelos, claro, pero eso no hace falta decirlo. Es Halloween.

Él asintió y comenzó a moverse con calma entre los armarios y el microondas, y puso los platos, los cubiertos, los vasos y las servilletas en la mesa. Bella sabía que debería ayudar, pero el espectáculo era tan agradable que no se movió. Se limitó a seguir apoyada en la encimera y mirar a Edward moviéndose por su cocina. Tenía unas caderas estrechas que acentuaban la anchura de sus hombros y su pecho. Y ¡qué trasero!. Y el resto… ella tenía verdaderas ganas de verlo todo. Todavía lo recordaba desnudo aquella memorable noche, totalmente excitado e… impresionante. Era como una obra de arte.

El delicioso olor del chili que se calentaba en el microondas interrumpió sus divagaciones.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza? —le preguntó a Edward—. ¿O prefieres una copa de vino?

Edward miró el reloj y comenzó a servir el chili humeante.

—No, mejor nada de alcohol. Si hay algún problema, me llamarán.

El olor especiado llenó la cocina, y Bella notó que se le hacía la boca agua.

—Ummm… Qué bien huele.

—Lo ha hecho Angela.

—Bueno, pues por favor, dile a Angela que es una diosa.

Bella puso música en el reproductor de CDs y se sirvió un refresco.

Comieron en silencio, pero intercambiaron miradas que pronto pasaron de ser cautelosas a desafiantes.

—¿No vas a abrir el paquete? —le preguntó Edward por fin, dejando la cuchara en el plato con algo de brusquedad.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿sabes lo que es?

En realidad, no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que era de James, y eso significaba que lo que hubiera dentro era perfecto y estaba lleno de significado, e iba a hacer que ella vomitara.

—No voy a abrirlo delante de ti solo porque tú seas un cotilla.

—James Kasten —dijo Edward pensativamente, y a Bella se le ocurrió que podía haber problemas.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo.

—¿Que no se me ocurra qué?

—No me va a parecer nada agradable que te pongas a remover la porquería a mí alrededor.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Ya me has investigado, ¿verdad?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Eso no es sobre mí.

—Claro que sí. Tú eres el que tienes el problema. No hay nadie más que esté fisgoneando en mi vida por aquí, ¿no?

—¿De veras? Porque Black llamó a tu hermano para preguntarle cosas sobre ti, y después puso su misteriosa respuesta en un periódico.

—¿Te estás poniendo a la altura de Billy, Edward?

—¡Claro que no!

Ella oyó una risita lejana y la llamada de alguien en la puerta.

—Disculpa. El deber me llama.

Se libró de los niños rápidamente; algo sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que una de ellas era la nieta de Billy… que iba acompañada por su abuelo, que miró significativamente, y con una sonrisita de petulancia, la camioneta de Edward.

Bella cerró de un portazo y no le dijo nada a Edward. Le dio café y tarta de manzana de postre, y lo mandó a su casa.

**Gracias por leer la historia, que estén bien! podrían dejar algún review para saber si les gusta. Gracias paolanch95 por tu review! **


	7. Capitulo 6 Shadow

Capítulo 6 Shadow

Hacía muchísimo frío, y todavía estaba oscuro. Bella no quería salir de la cama todavía. Miró el reloj despertador; eran las tres y veintisiete de la madrugada. Uf.

Si ignoraba su vejiga, tal vez pudiera dormirse de nuevo. Sin embargo, no podía, así que con un gruñido, intentó reunir valor para salir de debajo del calor de las mantas.

Sacó un pie por el borde y sintió el frío de la habitación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apartó las mantas, se levantó de un salto y salió al pasillo de camino al baño. El azulejo blanco del suelo estaba como el hielo, así que se colocó sobre la alfombrilla de la ducha.

Entonces se sentó en el inodoro y dio un gritito. Se había equivocado en cuanto al azulejo; no era de hielo. El asiento del inodoro sí era un cubito de hielo.

Menos de sesenta segundos después ya estaba en la cama, temblando bajo las mantas calientes. Era asombrosamente fácil que pasaran las semanas, incluso los meses, sin que una se diera cuenta de que el mayor placer de la vida era estar en una cama caliente en una noche de invierno.

Los ojos se le habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y vio que no estaba tan oscuro como había pensado. A través de la fila de ventanas de su habitación vio la luna, que brillaba entre las nubes e iluminaba el cielo. La colina que había detrás de su casa sí se veía negra contra la noche pálida, y las rocas y grietas de su contorno formaban una línea accidentada.

Entró en calor y comenzó a relajarse mirando aquella preciosa vista. Siguió con los ojos el risco que había al final de su parcela, pasando de una ventana a otra, un pino muy alto interrumpía la línea, y justo a su lado, un poco más allá, había una silueta más pequeña… que casi parecía la de un hombre.

Bella frunció el ceño e intentó recordar lo que había allí. ¿Tal vez era un árbol retorcido? Sin embargo, cuanto más miraba, más le parecía ver un hombre. Tenía la sombra de la cabeza y los hombros, y los brazos en jarras.

¿Qué demonios?

Sintió una punzada de pánico en el estómago. Aquella figura estaba inmóvil, y Bella se sintió conectada a ella, como si pudiera verle los ojos. Si no se movía, él no se movería tampoco. Si contenía la respiración, él tampoco respiraría.

El calor que había conseguido crear bajo las mantas desapareció. Comenzó a temblar al preguntarse quién podía estar allí, acechándola mientras dormía.

—Oh, Dios —susurró.

Apretó muy fuerte los puños, pero no pudo evitar que le castañetearan los dientes. Intentó no moverse de ningún modo visible. Si no se movía, tal vez él desapareciera en medio de la oscuridad.

La figura ladeó la cabeza. Entonces, lentamente, alzó la mano para darle a entender, amenazadoramente, que sabía que lo había visto.

El terror la hizo incorporarse. Tomó el teléfono y se dio un golpe en la oreja con el auricular. Al principio pensó que lo había estropeado, porque no podía oír nada, pero entonces recordó lo que había hecho unos días atrás, en un ataque de rabia.

El teléfono estaba desenchufado.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

Miró por la ventana y no vio a nadie junto al pino. ¿Adónde había ido aquel hombre? Se dejó caer desde la cama y aterrizó a gatas. Comenzó a palpar el suelo en busca del cable. No podía haber ido lejos. Por fin lo encontró y lo enchufó, y marcó el número de Edward antes de haberse puesto el auricular de nuevo en la oreja.

—Cullen —dijo él, con una voz clara.

—Edward, hay alguien detrás de mi casa.

—¿Bella?

—Hay alguien en la colina.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó él con firmeza, como si no acabara de despertarse.

—En mi habitación.

—¿Y él está en la colina? Allí hay un sendero, ¿sabes? Tal vez esté…

—¡Nadie va a hacer senderismo a mitad de la noche! Y no estaba… Solo estaba ahí, mirándome mientras dormía.

—Bueno, pero seguramente no tiene importancia. ¿Tienes abiertas las cortinas? Deberías correrlas por la noche, Bells.

Ella había empezado a calmarse, pero en aquel momento sintió pánico de nuevo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a oír la rotura de una de las ventanas del piso de abajo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo vas a echarme un sermón? ¿Me vas a decir que corra las cortinas? Puede que sea… ¿Es que no vas a venir a comprobarlo?

—Dios Santo, Bella, ya estoy en la furgoneta. Llegaré ahí en dos minutos. Mi teléfono se va a quedar sin bat…

Y la comunicación se cortó. Se había quedado sola, pero solo dos minutos más. Podía soportarlo.

Pese a que acababa de ir al baño, Bella sintió una gran urgencia de orinar de nuevo. Había escrito historias de suspenso, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca había conseguido plasmar el miedo real. Sus heroínas nunca habían estado a punto de orinarse encima, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, acurrucada en el suelo, metiéndose más y más debajo de la cama, preguntándose si se había mojado el pantalón del pijama.

Aquella figura tenía algo amenazante… pese a que solo estaba en lo alto de la colina. Pero daba… miedo.

Sin embargo, no había hecho nada. Y Edward iba a estar allí en un minuto. Ella estaba bien. Todo iba a salir bien.

Bella dejó el teléfono en el suelo y asomó la cabeza por encima del colchón. No había nadie. A menos que estuviera agachado y escondido por entre las sombras de la colina. A menos que estuviera bajando la ladera, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera de su casa.

Estaba cerrada con llave. Bella estaba casi segura de que la había cerrado.

Fue calmándose un poco. El miedo empezaba a ser manejable. Tenía que abrirle la puerta a Edward, y él iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

Se puso en pie, pero permaneció agachada mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó al pasillo, encendió la luz para no tener que seguir a oscuras y toparse con el malo de la película en cuanto torciera cualquier esquina. Miró hacia las escaleras y no vio nada fuera de lugar.

—Bien —susurró, aunque abajo estaba un poco oscuro para su tranquilidad.

De repente, vio pasar una sombra por delante de la ventana del salón; fue un movimiento leve, oscuro y sinuoso.

—Que sea la rama de un árbol, por favor.

Entonces vio una luz roja. Otra azul. Y otra roja.

—Edward —jadeó, y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras—. Edward, Edward, Edward.

Él llamó a la puerta con fuerza en el mismo momento en que ella llegaba al vestíbulo.

—¡Bella! —gritó, y ella abrió la cerradura con las manos temblorosas. En cuanto la vio, la tomó entre sus brazos—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió en su pecho mientras él la hacía retroceder hacia el vestíbulo y cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—Sí, ahora estoy bien —respondió. Edward le daba seguridad y calor. Sus miedos le parecieron una bobada y algo muy lejano.

—Frank viene para acá. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo está seguro en la casa, y después inspeccionaré los alrededores por si acaso.

Ella se aferró a él.

—Tal vez no esté segura si me quedo sola.

—Bella…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Eres policía. Es que…

Ella quería que se quedara, solo que se quedara. Que la acostara y que la calmara hasta que pudiera volver a dormirse.

—Voy a comprobar las ventanas y las puertas, y después, me vas a enseñar dónde lo viste.

Bella siguió a Edward por todas las habitaciones, mientras él miraba todas las cerraduras y los pestillos. Incluso bajaron al sótano, pero ella se quedó en el primer escalón, con los músculos vibrando de nerviosismo y de miedo. Contuvo el aliento hasta que él subió de nuevo, y claramente, entero.

Cuando Edward pasaba por delante de ella, se oyó una voz.

—¡Ya estoy aquí, Jefe!

—Espérame —dijo Edward a través del walkie talkie, mientras Bella intentaba que se le calmaran los latidos del corazón—. Vamos a subir —le dijo a ella.

En cuanto estuvieron en el dormitorio, Bella tomó su bata y se la puso. Edward recogió el auricular del suelo y lo colgó mientras suspiraba de cansancio.

—Bueno, dime lo que has visto.

Ella se lo explicó lo mejor que pudo, pero a medida que hablaba se sentía más y más ridícula. Sin embargo, Edward la escuchó con seriedad y atención. Entonces se marchó, después de haber registrado todas las habitaciones del piso superior.

Bella vio los rayos de las linternas moviéndose mientras Edward y su refuerzo recorrían el jardín y salían de camino al sendero.

Tener allí a Edward la había calmado, pero no del todo. Se sentía insegura. Había visto a alguien, a un hombre. Y solo se le ocurría un nombre.

Tendría que hablarle a Edward de James, explicarle quién era y por qué sospechaba de él. Pero, ¿de verdad James había sido capaz de hacer algo así? Parecía algo demasiado… discreto para él. No había nadie que lo viera y que le diera unas palmadas en la espalda. Nadie que pudiera testificar que sus intenciones eran totalmente inocentes.

Sin embargo, ¿qué otra persona podía ser?

Bella descolgó el auricular y marcó el número de su casa.

—Sargento Kasten —dijo él, con la voz ronca, pero con la atención suficiente como para mencionar su cargo en mitad de la noche.

—James, ¿dónde estás?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Dónde estás? —repitió ella.

—¿Bella? Son las tres y media de la madrugada. Estaba durmiendo. En la cama.

—Pon la televisión.

—¿Por qué?

Ella no iba a dejarse engañar con algún truco tecnológico.

Era muy fácil desviar las llamadas a otro teléfono.

—Enciende esa enorme televisión que está a dos metros de tu cama. Ahora mismo.

—¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Hubo un ruido al otro lado de la línea, y después se oyó el inconfundible sonido de la principal cadena de deportes del país. James estaba en casa.

—De acuerdo —susurró ella, y sintió varias emociones distintas, aunque ninguna de ellas identificable.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Lo siento. Adiós, James.

Colgó el teléfono, y después lo pensó mejor, volvió a descolgar y dejó el auricular sobre la mesilla. Cuando comenzó el pitido, lo metió bajo su almohada. James iba a estar llamándola toda la noche si no tomaba precauciones, y entonces sí que tendría que darle explicaciones a Edward.

Bella bajó a la cocina y se tomó una taza de vino para recuperar fuerzas. Después se sentó a la mesa para esperarlo. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Si no había sido James, ella no tenía ninguna pista. Aunque él había actuado de una manera extraña en varias ocasiones, nunca había empujado a ninguno de los otros chicos a que la acosara físicamente, porque podía arriesgarse a delatar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que apareció Edward, pero en realidad solo habían pasado quince minutos. Corrió a abrir la puerta, y cuando él entró en la casa, llevó consigo el olor a nieve. Tenía pequeños cristales brillantes en el pelo y en los hombros.

—¿Lo han encontrado? —le preguntó ella mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

—No, ahí arriba no hay nadie. El camino está seco, y no empezó a nevar hasta que estábamos bajando de nuevo. ¿Estás completamente segura de que viste a alguien? ¿No estabas soñando?

—Estaba despierta. Acababa de ir al baño.

—¿Y qué llevabas puesto? —le preguntó él, pasándole la vista por el cuerpo hasta las zapatillas, y de vuelta hacia arriba.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin comprenderlo.

—Hay una mina a un kilómetro y medio. Ayer fui a inspeccionar la puerta, y el candado estaba roto. Había algunas latas de cerveza por allí tiradas. Es posible que los adolescentes hayan ido allí a beber —explicó Edward, y se encogió de hombros—. Volveré a la mina mañana. Tal vez algún chico que bajara por el sendero desde allí te viera caminando en ropa interior y se detuviera a mirar.

Bella iba a negarlo; ella había tenido una sensación mucho más amenazante que aquello, pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Podía ser algo tan sencillo? ¿Un adolescente excitado y borracho de cerveza barata? Volvió hacia la cocina, consciente de que Edward la seguía.

—A no ser —dijo él, en tono de advertencia—, que tengas que contarme algo. Que haya algún motivo por el que tú piensas que alguien te está vigilando.

Como ella había comprobado que no había sido James, le resultó fácil negar con la cabeza.

—No. Me pareció algo amenazador. ¿Crees que puede haber sido algo accidental?

—¿Ibas en ropa interior?

—¡Llevaba una camiseta!

—¿Esa camiseta?

Ella se miró hacia abajo y vio la tela de algodón de la camiseta que sobresalía por el cierre de la bata de seda.

—Sí.

—Yo también me habría parado a mirar cuando tenía diecisiete años.

—Sí, claro. Tú habrías espiado a una chica a través de las ventanas de su habitación en mitad de la noche.

—El chico no estaba precisamente trepando por la pared para espiarte. Cierra las cortinas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —dijo Bella, y dio una palmada en la mesa—. Lo único que ocurre es que me gusta ver la vista por las mañanas, cuando me despierto. No debería tener que preocuparme de locos que se pasean por el sendero a las tres de la mañana…

—Bella…

Cuando él la abrazó, ella se dio cuenta de que se había echado a llorar, lo cual la disgustó aún más. Sin embargo, se sintió tan bien que le permitió seguir abrazándola, y la ira desapareció fácilmente.

—Estoy bien, Edward —le dijo, mientras apretaba la cara en el espacio cálido que había entre su pecho y su chaqueta. Inhaló el olor de su piel y el del cuero oscuro de la chaqueta. Tenía un olor fuerte y limpio.

Se le escapó un pequeño sollozo, y Edward suspiró.

—Frank ha ido a la comisaría a hacer los informes. Yo volveré a pasarme por allí mañana por la mañana, te lo prometo.

—He visto a alguien —repitió ella, y notó que él asentía porque su barbilla se movió en su pelo.

—Ya lo sé. Vamos, voy a acostarte, si crees que puedes dormir algo.

¡Vaya! ¿Estaba de broma? Bella intentó por todos los medios que no se le notara el entusiasmo al hablar.

—Supongo que puedo intentarlo —dijo con un susurro.

—Solo son las cuatro de la mañana —respondió él, y le puso la mano en la cadera para darle la vuelta y dirigirla hacia las escaleras—. Debes intentarlo.

—Si tú crees, Edward…

«Sí, cuida de mí, guapísimo», pensó ella. ¿Hasta qué punto iba a llegar para ayudarla a dormir, exactamente? Ahora que ya no había ninguna señal de peligro, había vuelto a su estado normal de costumbre cuando Edward estaba cerca: la más absoluta excitación. Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Todavía.

Balanceó las caderas mientras subía por las escaleras. Él tenía que darse cuenta. La bata solo le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo; tal vez, Edward pudiera incluso verle los pantalones cortos del pijama.

Sin embargo, él tenía una actitud muy profesional cuando llegó a su habitación. Pasó por delante de ella y cerró las contraventanas, y después corrió las cortinas.

—Aquí hace mucho frío. ¿Por qué no enciendes la estufa?

—Ummm… Porque no sé exactamente hacia qué lado tiene que estar el mango.

—¿Qué mango?

—El mango de abrir el tiro. No sé cuándo está cerrado y cuándo está abierto.

Edward abrió la puerta de hierro forjado y metió la mano.

—Bueno, ahora entra aire frío, así que supongo que está abierto.

—Ah —murmuró ella.

Esperó a que él dijera algo sarcástico, pero Edward se limitó a meter troncos de la enorme cesta de leña y a apilarlos dentro de la estufa. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para colgar de nuevo el auricular. Con suerte, James ya se habría vuelto a dormir.

Edward había encendido un buen fuego en cinco minutos, lo cual era muy agradable, aunque también molesto. Bella estaba segura de que ella habría tardado más de media hora.

Antes de que el calor pudiera llegar a su lado de la habitación, ella se quitó la bata. No tenía sentido desperdiciar un buen par de pezones erectos.

Edward se incorporó, sacudiéndose las manos, pero se quedó paralizado al verla, con la mirada fija en su pecho.

—Tal vez yo hubiera estado dispuesto a trepar uno o dos pisos —murmuró.

Ella se dio cuenta, en aquel momento, de que él tenía la ropa arrugada. No llevaba la camisa metida por la cintura del pantalón, y tenía el pelo erizado por la parte trasera de la cabeza. Parecía un hombre que necesitaba volver a la cama.

El calor de la estufa comenzó a extenderse, y Bella se estremeció al sentirlo. Él entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, y ella se animó. Comenzó a moverse de manera seductora hacia él, pero los talones de sus zapatillas golpearon el suelo, y al oír el sonido, él pestañeó y salió del trance.

Ella soltó una imprecación en voz baja, se quitó de dos patadas las zapatillas y las envió debajo de la cama.

—Te llamaré para contarte lo que averigüe por la mañana —le dijo Edward mientras se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, Edward, pero…

Él se detuvo y posó una mano sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Lo siento, sé que esto es una tontería, pero… pero… ¿podrías mirar debajo de la cama antes de irte? —le preguntó Bella, mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón, apuntando con las puntas de los pies hacia el suelo.

Él movió la mirada hacia el espacio que había bajo los dedos de los pies de Bella, y después la pasó por sus pies, y por sus piernas, y finalmente, por las manos que ella había extendido sobre sus muslos desnudos.

—Claro —dijo él con la voz ronca.

—Gracias.

Ella alzó los pies al colchón y los metió bajo su cuerpo para poder inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante. Edward se acercó cautelosamente, se arrodilló y miró bajo la cama.

—No hay nada, solo unas zapatillas y… ummm, tres calcetines y una camiseta.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, colocada a gatas sobre el colchón, para mirar.

—Gracias.

Él se irguió.

—De nada —respondió, con la voz temblorosa.

Ella, sonriéndole hacia arriba, se quedó a gatas con la esperanza de que la abertura de su camiseta lo mantuviera inmóvil durante un momento. O tal vez sus pantalones cortos de color rosa.

—¿Tienes la costumbre de acostar a tus ciudadanos después de un incidente terrorífico? Es muy amable por tu parte.

—Eh… umm…

—Bueno, pues gracias por cuidar de mí —le dijo ella, y meneó suavemente el trasero. Entonces, vio que los ojos de Edward se oscurecían—. Siento haberte sacado de la cama a medianoche.

—Es mi trabajo —respondió él, y pasó la mirada por sus caderas y su espalda, y después, hacia abajo otra vez. Apretó las manos y las relajó, y sintió un eco de aquella tensión en el vientre mientras se ponía de rodillas. Se irguió un poco, hasta que sus bocas quedaron al mismo nivel.

—Tú no estás de servicio —le recordó, mientras deslizaba las manos por debajo de su abrigo. Él tomó aire profundamente mientras ella le quitaba el abrigo por los hombros y dejaba que se le deslizara por los brazos hacia el suelo—. Y yo no tengo sueño.

—Bella…

Notó un poder ardiente al sentir que él comenzaba a respirar con fuerza. Sus senos le rozaron el pecho y ella sintió una descarga de fuego en todos los nervios. Dios, cuánto deseaba aquello. Quería verlo jadear, quería verlo incapaz de contener su necesidad, quería verlo abandonar toda lógica.

Le pasó las palmas de la mano por la camisa y se maravilló de su fuerza. Cuando llegó al bajo de la camisa, no tuvo contemplaciones: se la sacó por la cabeza de un solo movimiento. Edward la ayudó levantando los brazos, pero siguió sin ofrecerle nada más.

A Bella no le importó. Su pecho desnudo apareció ante ella como un banquete de piel cálida. Y, Dios, era un banquete delicioso. Era tal y como ella lo había imaginado siempre: ligeramente bronceado, de hombros y brazos musculosos. Tenía un suave vello castaño que partía del pecho y descendía hasta su vientre plano. Llevaba el botón de los vaqueros desabrochado, seguramente porque se había vestido a toda prisa para llegar allí, y los pantalones se le sujetaban en las caderas.

Ella sintió un deseo tan fuerte que quiso que la devorara allí mismo. Quería que la necesidad les hiciera perder el control a los dos.

—¿Esto ha sido…? —preguntó él con la voz ronca—. ¿Esto ha sido un truco para que yo viniera aquí?

Bella sonrió y posó una mano justo bajo su corazón. Extendió los dedos y le pasó el pulgar por encima del pezón.

—¿De verdad crees que necesitabas que te engañara para subir a mi habitación? ¿Es que piensas que no podía haberte seducido antes?

—No —refunfuñó él, y después tomó aire bruscamente, porque ella se inclinó para lamerle el pezón que acababa de tocarle.

Entonces se lo besó, y deslizó los labios hacia abajo para darle besos diminutos por todo el pecho. Estaba a gatas otra vez, y no pudo evitar menear el trasero al darle un beso con la boca abierta por encima del ombligo.

—Bella —gimió él, y le posó la mano en la nuca.

Entonces, tiró de ella hacia arriba, con tanta fuerza que la hizo chocar contra su pecho al tiempo que atrapaba su boca con los labios abiertos y exigentes. Después de besarla minuciosamente, bajó por su cuello y se lo mordisqueó. Él siguió bajando, y le rozó con la barba incipiente el algodón de la camiseta, y entonces, se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

—Edward —dijo ella con un jadeo. Notó que él tomaba uno de sus pezones con los labios, y después con los dientes, a través de la tela húmeda. Bella se excitó tanto que se echó a temblar.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Edward. Necesito que me toques.

—Te estoy tocando —dijo él, contra su pezón húmedo.

—No, yo…

Él se movió hacia el otro pecho, y le dedicó tanta atención como al primero. Ella se retorció, se arqueó hacia él. Solo deseaba que él se tendiera en la cama y le aliviara el terrible ardor que sentía entre los muslos.

—Por favor —le rogó.

Él alzó la cara y sonrió. Su mirada era abrasadora. El algodón húmedo se había vuelto transparente, y ver su carne rosada pidiéndole más atención multiplicó su deseo.

—Por favor, acaríciame —le rogó ella—. Tócame.

—A ti te gusta hablar —le respondió él, como si fuera un desafío.

A Bella se le escapó un jadeo.

—¡Estaba borracha!

—Sí, lo estabas. Y te gusta hablar. Así que háblame.

Ella tragó saliva. Siempre había intentado contenerse, tragarse las cosas vergonzosas que quería decir. Sin embargo, Edward la estaba mirando con una sonrisa misteriosa y perversa, y nada dulce. Quería oírla, así que ella habló.

—Quiero… quiero que metas los dedos en mi vagina. Que me toques.

Oh, sí, eso era lo que él quería también. Así que su sonrisa se hizo muy amplia, como una sonrisa de victoria, y a ella comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas en el colchón. Edward le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y, sin decir una palabra, la tomó entre sus brazos como si no pesara nada y la colocó de pie entre su cuerpo y la cama.

—Me encanta que hagas eso —le susurró ella.

—Ya lo sé —respondió él.

Entonces le quitó las braguitas, y volvió a levantarla sin esfuerzo, como si ella no estuviera ya lo suficientemente excitada. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra él de él, y Bella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se estrechó contra sus vaqueros. Quería verlo desnudo, así que se liberó de su abrazo, bajó las piernas y se tendió sobre la cama.

—Vamos, quítate los pantalones —le dijo.

—Ummm. Eso no es precisamente un comentario erótico, sino una muestra de autoritarismo —respondió él—. ¿Dónde estábamos?

Ella abrió la boca para contradecirle, pero entonces, él apoyó una mano a cada lado de sus hombros y la besó. Con solo saborearlo, Bella se olvidó de los pantalones. Había muchas otras partes de él para disfrutar en aquel momento. Por ejemplo, su espalda, una expansión suave de músculos que vibraron bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Mientras él seguía besándola profundamente, con una lengua de terciopelo, ella le acarició la espalda hasta las nalgas, y se las agarró con ambas manos. Los dos gruñeron cuando Bella lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Oh, sí —gimió Bella, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Esta vez no, nena. Esta vez lo vamos a hacer bien.

Ella giró las caderas.

—A mí me parece… muy bien.

Edward se rio. Inclinó la cabeza y le succionó uno de los pezones, y Bella arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, tanto, que la habitación quedó al revés ante su vista.

—Sí. Oh, sí, sí…

Entonces él volvió a reírse, y su risa le lanzó vibraciones de placer por todo el cuerpo. Edward comenzó a moverse y a darle besos y suaves mordiscos, en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Llegó a sus caderas y se las lamió, y después lamió el tendón tenso, y la parte interior de sus muslos. Ella hundió los puños en las sábanas para no agarrarlo del pelo y tirar de su cabeza hacia el lugar más adecuado. Ya había usado su entrepierna como juguete sexual, y no tenía derecho a usar su cara también.

Además, él llegaría allí, finalmente. No podía quedarse lamiendo la parte superior de sus muslos para siempre. Lamiéndola y…

—¡Ya! —gritó Bella—. Ya, por favor. Te necesito. Oh, Edward, quiero tu lengua, y tu boca… succionando y…

Él volvió a reírse, solo que en aquella ocasión, Bella notó la vibración de su risa en su sexo, porque él tenía la lengua justo allí, por fin, apretada contra su clítoris. Él lamió, lo rodeó con la lengua, succionó…

—Oh, Dios… Dios… —gimió ella, y añadió unas cuantas palabras más que no querría oír. Sin embargo, Edward debió tomárselo como una muestra de ánimo, porque repitió aquel pequeño movimiento giratorio de la lengua—. Más, por favor. Por favor…

Y Edward la complació. No se entretuvo con los preliminares, ni hizo las cosas despacio para que ella pudiera adaptarse; introdujo dos dedos en su cuerpo y volvió a sacarlos, y los metió otra vez. Ella gritó de placer, y no tuvo tiempo para decirle cosas eróticas, porque estaba muy ocupada teniendo un orgasmo abrumador.

Edward movió los dedos y la lengua hasta que le sacó el último gemido, y, finalmente, apartó la cara de su cuerpo.

—Bueno —gruñó entre sus piernas—, ¿no ha sido mejor que un frotamiento seco?

Ella agitó la cabeza. Estaba demasiado débil como para asentir, y esperaba que él lo interpretara como un asentimiento.

—¿Ya tienes sueño?

—No —mintió ella—. Ni hablar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente segura.

Entonces, él se levantó y se arrodilló por encima de ella, y como si fuera un dios griego, se desabrochó los pantalones. Bella sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, pese a que estaba tumbada boca arriba.

Por fin. Por fin iba a tener a Edward Cullen.

Él se abrió la cremallera y se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y…

—Oh, Dios Santo —musitó Bella.

Edward se desnudó por completo y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ni orgulloso y azorado. Solo… concentrado.

Él volvió a la cama y Bella se tumbó sobre el estómago y se estiró hacia la mesilla de noche.

—Preservativos —dijo, mientras él la agarraba del tobillo. Ella abrió el cajón justo cuando él cerraba los dedos alrededor de su rodilla.

—Ya tengo uno —murmuró Edward, y deslizó la palma de la mano hacia arriba.

Bella se quedó inmóvil mientras él llegaba hasta sus nalgas. Cerró los ojos y mordió la almohada.

—Tú… —dijo él, y le agarró las nalgas con ambas manos. Empezó a masajeárselas sensualmente y prosiguió—: Tú siempre has tenido un trasero alucinante.

Ella lo movió, intentando ser sutil, y seguramente fracasando en su intento. Sin embargo, él emitió un murmullo de aprobación.

Bella sonrió.

—Tengo un trasero muy generoso.

—Oh, sí —dijo él, y ella se rio.

—¿Te gusta eso, profesor?

—Oh, sí.

Él apretó suavemente los dientes contra su nalga izquierda, y Bella soltó un gritito. Entonces, él se la besó a modo de disculpa, y después pareció que olvidaba que se había disculpado y se la mordió de nuevo. En aquella ocasión, ella estaba prevenida, y suspiró de excitación. Y cuando él metió la mano entre sus piernas y le acarició el clitoris, ella gimió contra la almohada y arqueó el trasero hacia arriba.

Dios Santo, estaba lista de nuevo, incluso más excitada que unos minutos antes. Y Edward… Bueno, el pobre Edward todavía no había disfrutado del todo, y tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Quiero… —comenzó a decir él, y entonces gruñó y le agarró las caderas con firmeza. La puso de rodillas, y ella oyó rasgarse el paquetito del preservativo—. Quiero esto —añadió con la voz ronca, justo antes de posar el extremo de su miembro en la humedad que había creado.

Bella presionó la frente contra la almohada y gimoteó de impaciencia. Ya le parecía muy grande, y era gozoso.

Su cuerpo se resistió, así que Edward retrocedió un poco y volvió a empujar.

—Oh, Edward. Oh… —gimió ella, y abrió más las rodillas.

Aquello le dio más espacio a Edward, y consiguió penetrar por completo en su cuerpo. El sexo de Bella lo apretó con fuerza, luchando contra su invasión, y ella se deleitó al oír que a él se le cortaba la respiración.

Cuando las caderas de Edward estuvieron presionadas contra las de Bella, él se detuvo para tomar aire. La agarró con fuerza por las caderas, como si no fuera a dejarla escapar aunque ella se lo pidiera. Bella se agarró ciegamente a los barrotes del cabecero de la cama, esperando, esperando.

Entonces, tan lentamente como había penetrado, Edward salió de su cuerpo casi por completo, e hizo una pausa. Ella pensó que iba a hacer que le rogara otra vez, pero no fue así. Volvió a hundirse en ella, y ella perdió el hilo de su pensamiento.

—Oh…

Escondió la cara en la almohada mientras él comenzó a dar embestidas largas y duras. Ella no pudo dejar de gemir.

—Quería esto —dijo él con la voz ronca, acometiendo cada vez con más fuerza.

—Sí… sí, sí, sí.

Y entonces, Bella estaba diciendo demasiadas cosas, gritando y susurrando, gruñendo y sollozando, pidiéndole más y más.

Y lo único que dijo Edward fue su nombre, una y otra vez, y a ella le encantó. Justo cuando las acometidas empezaban a ser más rápidas, él hizo una pausa, se hundió en ella profundamente y tomó aire. Entonces salió de su cuerpo y la empujó hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que la giraba. Bella le pasó una pierna temblorosa por encima de la cabeza, y él se acopló maravillosamente entre sus muslos.

—Y quería esto —dijo, justo antes de besarla y volver a penetrar en su cuerpo.

Ella no podía hablar mientras se besaban, pero se dio cuenta de que era fácil animarlo de otras maneras. Le clavó las uñas en las nalgas, inclinó la pelvis hacia arriba y le empujó los muslos con los tobillos para atraparlo más y más.

Dios, iba a tener otro orgasmo. Apartó la boca de él para decírselo. Varias veces. Y Ben se elevó apoyándose en las manos, para embestir con más fuerza.

—Vamos, hazlo por mí —le ordenó—. Quiero ver tu orgasmo, nena.

Y ella lo hizo. Tuvo un clímax largo y ruidoso durante el que no dejó de sollozar su nombre.

Cuando, por fin, él llegó también al éxtasis, Bella se había recuperado lo suficiente como para observarlo y apreciar la belleza de aquel momento. Los músculos tensos de sus hombros, los tendones de su cuello, y la máscara de placer de su rostro mientras gruñía en pleno orgasmo.

Un momento más tarde, él se desplomó con un movimiento lento. Primero, su frente se posó en la almohada; después, salió de su cuerpo y se giró hacia un lado, y después cayó como un árbol enorme justo a su lado.

Ella quería decirle lo bueno que era, y que había hecho realidad muchas de sus fantasías, pero Edward sonrió con cansancio y se levantó antes de haber recuperado el aliento. Fue al baño y Bella, como una anfitriona grosera, se acurrucó bajo la manta y se quedó dormida antes de que él volviera.

El calor de su pecho fue tan satisfactorio como para que ella se despertara un segundo cuando Edward volvió a tumbarse a su lado, pero después Bella volvió a sumirse en un mundo de sueños poblado por policías sin camisa con armas muy grandes.

Proteger y servir, desde luego.

**Gracias por leer la historia, que estén bien! podrían dejar algún review para saber si les gusta. Gracias totales y para las que son de Chile y tienen la semana libre, como yo, que lo pasen bien ¡Felices fiestas patrias!, y bueno para las que no la tienen que lo pasen bien también De nuevo Gracias Totales.**


	8. Capitulo 7 Operadora de línea erótica

Capítulo 7 Operadora de línea erótica

Operadora de línea erótica.

Edward miró a Bella, que seguía durmiendo, durante un largo instante, y después salió de la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta. Con aquella voz y aquellas palabras… sería una de las trabajadoras más demandadas de la línea uno novecientos.

Le ardía el estómago por la necesidad de averiguar quién demonios era. Bajó a la cocina; no tenía tiempo para prepararse un café, así que tendría que tomarse una Coca Cola, pero cuando abrió el refrigerador solo vio cosas light.

—Demonios —murmuró él mientras cerraba la puerta, pero al hacerlo, vio un tesoro en la estantería de abajo. Tres capuccinos de moca.

—Es una diosa.

Abrió una botella y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa. No le gustaba dejar la puerta sin cerrar por dentro; tendría que hablar con Bella para que instalara un cerrojo automático. Mientras estaba en el umbral inspeccionando el pomo de la puerta, oyó el ruido de una furgoneta y se dio la vuelta. Afortunadamente, no era el vehículo de Billy, sino un todoterreno azul oscuro.

Sin embargo, su fortuna terminó enseguida. En el tiempo que tardó en llegar desde la puerta a la entrada del garaje de Bella, pasó otro coche. Por el amor de dios, la casa de Bella estaba en un fondo de saco. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí toda la ciudad? Miró malhumoradamente hacia el otro lado y vio otro coche que se acercaba, y que pasó frente a la casa hacia el final de la calle. Iba conducido por una mujer, y en el asiento trasero iba un niño.

—Demonios —murmuró Edward, al recordar que la guardería, Miss Amy's Daycare, estaba al final de la calle, perfectamente situada para privarlo de la mayor cantidad de discreción posible.

Cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, y al instante se sintió culpable por si había despertado a Bella. No eran ni las siete, y ella había tenido una noche muy movida.

La sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios aunque intentara reprimirla. La pasada noche había sido un gran error. Un error increíblemente satisfactorio, pero de todos modos…

Edward se obligó a cambiar la sonrisa por un gesto ceñudo y se marchó a casa para darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría para cubrir su turno, había perdido las ganas de sonreír, y estaba seguro de que tenía un gesto huraño mientras tecleaba el nombre de su única pista en el ordenador.

James Kasten. Denver.

Aparecieron novecientos cincuenta y dos resultados. Y casi todos ellos relacionados con el Departamento de Policía de Denver.

—Vaya.

Sargento James Kasten.

Edward vio aquel nombre asociado con «gestión de crisis» y «equipo de negociación», y en casi todos los resultados, «negociador de secuestros con rehenes».

¿Con quién demonios se estaba acostando? ¿Con una chica que trabajaba en la unidad de secuestros del Departamento de la Policía de Denver? ¿O con una chica que había estado involucrada en una situación con rehenes?

Sin embargo, su nombre no aparecía en ningún artículo de periódico, y de repente, Edward recordó la llamada de teléfono que había escuchado. «A ver si captas la indirecta, James». No era precisamente una conversación de trabajo.

Edward tomó el teléfono y marcó.

—Emmett Swan —respondió el hermano de Bella.

—¿Quién demonios es James Kasten? —preguntó Edward malhumoradamente, sin preámbulos.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué demon… —entonces, Emmertt bajó la voz—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Yo…

—¿Te estás acostando con mi hermana?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Dios Santo, es cierto! Vi lo que había escrito Black en su periódico, pero nunca hubiera creído que era cierto…

—¡No me digas que te llega esa porquería por correo!

Emmett soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

—Claro que no. Lo leo en Internet.

—¿En Internet? No. Me estás tomando el pelo.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado metido? Lleva publicándose en Internet desde agosto. Vi los cotilleos sobre Bella y tú, pero, Edward, ¿mi hermana pequeña?

Edward se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente.

—Yo… yo no…

—Bueno, supongo que ya es una adulta —dijo Emmett, aunque no parecía muy convencido, era palabras de una mente madura.

—No es nada… ya sabes… morboso.

—¿No? ¿Entonces no te has metido en su cama a la semana de que llegara al pueblo?

No había una buena respuesta para aquello, y pasaban los segundos. Cuando aquella situación embarazosa había durado ya demasiado, Emmett soltó una especie de gemido.

—Entiendo.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Conozco a Bella desde que era un bebé. No la estoy usando solo para acostarme con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Me gusta. Y siento que haya aparecido en ese periódico. Yo no quería exactamente que ocurriera nada, y mucho menos que se hiciera público.

—Sé que eres buena persona —dijo Emmett, aunque lentamente, y sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Emmett, somos amigos desde la guardería. Sabes que yo no me acuesto con las mujeres a la ligera.

—No, durante el invierno no.

—Ay —murmuró Edward, frotándose la frente.

—Está bien, está bien, perdona. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Te he visto ligar aquí durante el verano, pero no demasiado a menudo. Me disculpo.

—Ummm. Bueno, entonces háblame de ese tal James Kasten.

—Lo siento, tío. Pregúntaselo a tu novia.

A Edward le tembló un ojo al oír aquella palabra.

—Ella no es precisamente muy comunicativa.

—¡Ja! Eso es cierto. Pero yo no puedo ayudarte. Bella me llamó muy decepcionada después de mi pequeño error en el periódico de Billy.

—Sí, ¿por qué dijiste eso, Emmett?

—Black me pilló en mal momento. Estaba distraído y…

—Lo entiendo.

—Pero le prometí a Bella que tendría más cuidado. Y ella te mencionó a ti, específicamente.

Edward soltó una exhalación de disgusto.

—Eso es muy halagador.

La risa de Emmett irritó a Edward, pero no estaba en situación de protestar.

—Es su exnovio, ¿verdad?

—No te lo puedo decir.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Como he dicho, estoy interesado en empezar una relación de verdad aquí, cosa que va a ser imposible si no sé nada sobre ella.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero esto es más una cuestión de confianza que una cuestión de información. Aunque yo te lo contara todo, tú no estarías más cerca de Bella por saberlo.

Aquello era completamente cierto y le molestaba mucho, así que Edward se despidió de Emmett y volvió a su ordenador. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba ocultándole Isabella, y por qué?

Al leer un artículo corto sobre el sargento Kasten, Edward intentó ignorar el teléfono del departamento, que figuraba al final de la página. Tal vez fuera un fisgón, pero sabía perfectamente dónde estaba la línea que no debía cruzar. Sin embargo, le picaban los dedos, así que cerró aquella página y llamó al sheriff McTeague.

La telefonista estaba pidiéndole que esperara unos instantes cuando Ángela pasó por delante de su puerta. Él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano y le pidió que entrara.

—Gracias por la cena de anoche. Isabella Swan me pidió que le diera su enhorabuena a la chef, porque era el mejor chili que comía en muchos años.

—¿Isabella?

Él sonrió al ver que ella fruncía el ceño.

—No te preocupes, me dijo que te lavaría el recipiente y que lo traería.

—Ah. Sí. Yo… No me esperaba que…

Edward señaló el teléfono cuando el sheriff McTeague respondió con su acostumbrada brusquedad.

—Hola, sheriff, ¿tienes pensado devolvernos ese GPS que te prestamos?

—No creía que lo necesitaras pronto. Me he enterado de que estás muy ocupado con la chica que acaba de llegar al pueblo.

—Increíble —murmuró Edward, al comprobar que ya se había enterado todo el condado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ángela seguía en la puerta, la miró sorprendido, pero ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó rápidamente hacia su escritorio.

—Escucha, Jefe —dijo el sheriff con un tono más profesional—. Tengo un problema con Nick Larsen. No ha hecho nada por arreglar ese cercado podrido suyo, y todas las semanas se le escapan un par de reses. ¿Puedes vigilarlo un poco, ya que está tan cerca de Forks? Ese idiota va a conseguir que las vacas se vayan a la carretera y alguien tenga un accidente.

—Sí, me pasaré por allí todas las noches.

—Es un terco.

—Mira, a Larsen solo le importa el dinero. Le recordaré que puede perder todo el rancho si alguien choca contra una vaca por la noche y acaba muerto. Veremos si puedo convencerlo de que se gaste unos cientos de dólares en el vallado.

—Gracias. Dime lo que te contesta.

Antes de que colgara el teléfono sonó un bip. A un ciervo se le había quedado la cabeza atascada en una valla cuando intentaba comerse los últimos frutos de un huerto. El animal se había dañado el cuello al intentar escapar.

Edward tomó el rifle del armario de seguridad, sabiendo cuál iba a ser el resultado. Esperaba que el día mejorara después de aquello.

Isabella Swan iba a tener un día maravilloso.

Se acomodó contra los cojines que se había puesto en la espalda y movió el ordenador sobre las rodillas. Tenía que cumplir un contrato de un libro de doscientas páginas, y ya llevaba noventa y cinco. Si seguía con aquel ritmo, terminaría dentro de diez días.

Suspiró de felicidad y pasó la mano por las sábanas arrugadas, que todavía olían a Edward. No tenía sentido irse a trabajar a su escritorio cuando allí tenía tanta inspiración. En la estufa todavía ardía el fuego, y ella todavía estaba vibrando del placer que había experimentado. No le importaba sentirse como una adolescente. Sonrió al ver el pedacito de cinta de carrocero que había pegado en la parte delantera de la estufa, en el que había escrito «Abierta», con una flecha que señalaba hacia la derecha del mango de cierre del tiro.

Edward era muy tierno. Y muy sexy. Y guapísimo.

—¡Taaan guapo!

Al recordar algo que Edward había hecho con la lengua, comenzó a teclear. Ella no era tan tonta como para usar detalles personales, pero aquel hombre le daba muy buenas ideas.

Su sheriff estaba describiéndole a la viuda exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacerle cuando sonó el teléfono. Ella respondió.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bella? ¿Qué tal estás? —respondió una voz masculina.

Ella intentó no responder, pero estaba de muy buen humor, y Demetri era su «casi amante» favorito. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle cómo había conseguido su nuevo número.

—Hola, Demetri.

—¿Cómo te trata el frio?

—Muy bien. ¿Y cómo va tu empeño en convertirte en socio de la empresa?

—En realidad, va estupendamente. Acabo de contarle a James que el socio senior me ha invitado a navegar a las Bahamas en Navidad.

Aunque se le estropeó un poco el humor al oír la mención de James, era lógico pensar que Demetri hubiera hablado con él. De otro modo, ¿por qué iba a llamarla?

—Hablando de viajes —prosiguió Michael—, tengo muchas ganas de verte este fin de semana.

Ella sintió una punzada de angustia.

—¿Cómo?

—El Baile de la Policía. Todos hemos comprado entradas para poder ver a James recibiendo su premio, pero sobre todo, yo quería verte a ti. No se lo digas a James —le pidió él, con una carcajada.

—Pero, ¿por qué ibas a verme?

—Eh… ¿Porque tú eres su acompañante? Tenía la esperanza de que te pusieras ese vestido rojo que…

—No sé lo que te ha dicho James, pero yo no soy su acompañante. Vivo a cuatro horas de camino, por no mencionar que rompimos hace seis meses.

—Sí, pero ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. Esto solo es una pequeña crisis.

Hablaba como un verdadero autómata.

—Tengo que dejarte, Demetri. Que te lo pases muy bien en las Bahamas. Siento que no vayamos a vernos este fin de semana.

Colgó antes de que él pudiera seguir mencionando las mentiras de James. Sentía de veras no volver a ver a Demetri; era un chico guapo, listo y simpático. Ella había confiado tanto en él como para advertirle en contra de James, y sin embargo, él había caído en su trampa mucho más rápidamente que otros hombres. Algunas veces, los tipos listos estaban demasiado seguros de su intelecto. Demtri no había tenido ninguna oportunidad contra el carisma de James.

¿Y qué era lo que estaba tramando James en aquella ocasión?

De mala gana, Bella salió de la cama y bajó al vestíbulo, donde había dejado el paquete que le había entregado Edward. Tomó las llaves y cerró la tapa. Lo primero que vio fue una nota. _¿Vas a ponértelo para mí?_, decía. Bella la apartó de un manotazo y vio una caja de plástico que contenía una flor hecha de cristal color violeta. Era una pieza muy delicada. Un regalo precioso, si no fuera de un loco. Dejó la caja a un lado y después, sacó algo envuelto en papel de seda; era un tanga de encaje de color violeta. Era bonito. James siempre había tenido predilección por los tangas.

Había otra nota al fondo de la caja. _La flor es para el sábado por la tarde. Lo otro es para el sábado por la noche_.

—Ya te gustaría —gruñó Bella, y fue en busca del teléfono.

—James, ¿qué piensas que estás haciendo?

El ruido del departamento de Operaciones Especiales le llegó a través del auricular.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo ibas a llamarme, nena. ¿Qué fue todo ese drama de anoche?

—¿Te refieres al drama de enviarme ropa interior? Ya no estamos saliendo. No vamos a volver a salir nunca. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

Él se rio como si acabara de prometerle una noche de sexo ardiente.

—James, lo digo en serio. No puedes seguir con esto.

—Se te había olvidado lo de este fin de semana, ¿no?

—¿Qué? Antes eras persistente, pero ahora estás delirando. La próxima vez que me llames voy a grabar la conversación. Considérate notificado.

—Tú eres la que me ha llamado, nena. Y no creas que no hay grabación de eso.

—¿Y qué?

—Que todo el mundo sabe que cambias de opinión constantemente. Flirteas, y al segundo me mandas al cuerno. Yo solo estoy ayudándote a que tomes una determinación.

—¡Ya lo he hecho! ¡No te quiero ni ver desde hace seis meses!

—No, no hace seis meses. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de aquella noche en el callejón, después de que rompiéramos?

—Eso fue un error.

—Bueno, fue rápido y desagradable, pero yo no diría que fue un error.

—Que te den.

—Te recogeré el sábado por la mañana.

—Estás loco si piensas que voy a ir a alguna parte contigo.

—Lo siento, nena. Me lo prometiste, y soy el invitado de honor.

—Te lo prometí hace seis meses, antes de que rompiéramos. Hemos terminado. Búscate otra acompañante.

Bella colgó en aquel momento y contuvo las ganas de llorar. Él no iba a aparecer allí para estropearlo todo con Edward. No, eso no iba a ocurrir. Y de todos modos, ella ya se había acostado con Edward. Había roto el círculo.

Tomó la caja y todo su contenido, fue a la cocina y la tiró a la basura. En aquel mismo instante volvió a sonar el teléfono. Descolgó con algo de nerviosismo. Realmente, iba a tener que instalar un teléfono con pantalla de identificación de números.

—Hola, Bells —dijo Edward con un tono algo huraño. Parecía que estaba enfadado, y para Bella, aquella emoción verdadera fue un cambio muy agradable después de hablar con James.

—Vaya, hola, Jefe —respondió ella, preguntándose si él iba a ruborizarse al oír su pequeño ronroneo de afecto.

—Eh… Solo te llamaba para decirte que he ido a la puerta de la mina hoy, y no he encontrado nada. El candado sigue intacto.

—Pero… De todos modos puede que fuera algún chico que iba a una fiesta, pero que no consiguió llegar.

—No veo motivos para sospechar que sea nada grave, pero si tú sigues sintiendo alguna inquietud…

—No, no.

James estaba loco y estaba empezando a asustarla, pero él no había ido a Forks.

Edward bajó la voz.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella sonrió al oír su tono íntimo.

—Yo diría que estoy mejor que bien. ¿Y tú, Jefe?

—Tal vez.

Ella percibió una sonrisa en su respuesta. Él carraspeó.

—Pero te darás cuenta de que eso significa que tenemos que hablar. Abiertamente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Bella…

—¿Umm?

—Ahora estamos saliendo. Tienes que ser sincera conmigo.

—¿Estamos saliendo? ¿Me has llevado a Grand Valley a cenar y al cine, y yo ni siquiera me he enterado?

—¿Cómo?

—Porque yo creía que solo habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales. Muy buenas, por cierto.

—Demonios, Bella…

—Mira, parece que el hecho de salir contigo tiene muchas condiciones, y yo no estoy interesada, Edward.

—Eso es una tontería. Te has acostado conmigo.

—Y yo espero que lo hagamos pronto otra vez. Incluso esta noche. ¿Vas a ir a The Bar?

—No me presiones, Isabella. No…

—Gracias por su ayuda de anoche, Jefe Cullen. Es usted una monada.

Ella colgó mientras le oía tartamudear de indignación, y después ignoró el teléfono cuando volvió a sonar.

Edward no quería solo relaciones sexuales con ella. Quería algo más.

Bella sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas. Era imposible tener una relación seria, por desgracia. Él nunca aceptaría la verdad escandalosa de su trabajo. Tenía que mantener algo ligero, despreocupado, pero era una alegría saber que él no tenía suficiente con eso.

—Oh, bueno —suspiró ella. Sería ligero y despreocupado, pero ella iba a disfrutar hasta el último minuto, porque se lo merecía.

Bella miró el calendario de la cocina. Si James iba de veras a Forks el sábado por la mañana, haría todo lo posible por apartar a Edward de ella. Y si ella no podía evitar que sucediera… Por lo menos, tenía cuatro días para estar con él. Mejor eso que nada, y tenía que conseguirlo.

Subió corriendo a su habitación en busca de sus medias favoritas, las que le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos.

—Por el amor de Dios, señor Wenner —refunfuñó Edward—. Intente tener un poco de dignidad.

El hombre estaba sollozando, acurrucado con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, y Edward estaba intentando ser comprensivo. Sin embargo, tenía ganas de hacerle una foto y mostrársela. El señor Wenner tenía el pelo blanco completamente despeinado, y las piernas desnudas, con una mezcla de vello castaño y piel pálida que contrastaba de un modo horrible con el color verde de su parka. Claro que tenía peor aspecto antes de que su esposa hubiera accedido a arrojarle la parka.

A aquella mujer no le había hecho ninguna gracia llegar a casa después de su partida de _bridge_ y encontrarse a su marido en mitad de una conversación íntima y muy interactiva con otra mujer.

—Señor Wenner, tiene que calmarse y pensar dónde va a pasar estos días.

—No puedo. Yo… ¡No tengo a ningún sitio donde ir! ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin mi dulce Olive?

—Tal vez debería haberlo pensado antes de intimar con la mejor amiga de su esposa.

—Oh, Dios santo —sollozó el anciano señor Wenner—. Eso no significa nada para mí. ¡Solo era sexo, lo juro!

Edward intentó con todas sus fuerzas no imaginarse a Ellie Verstgard, de setenta años, con el señor Wenner. Pese a todo, la imagen se le apareció en el cerebro y le arrebató algo del amor que sentía hacia el mundo. Respiró profundamente y apartó la visión de su mente.

—¿Sigue viviendo su hermano en Grand Valley?

—Sí, pero…

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y el señor Wenner se giró bruscamente gritando «¡Olive!» lastimeramente, pero solo era Frank, que le entregó unos pantalones y unas zapatillas de deporte muy viejas.

—¡Y eso es todo lo que vas a obtener de mí! —gritó su mujer desde el interior.

Edward intentó calmarlo, pero el hombre sollozó ruidosamente.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró tras ellos, y Frank bajó las escaleras.

—Necesita un poco de tiempo, señor —dijo, y señaló con la cabeza hacia su furgoneta. Edward asintió mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro al señor Wenner.

—¿Por qué no se pone los pantalones, señor Wenner? Lo llevaremos a la comisaría para que llame a su hermano y le pregunte si puede venir a recogerlo.

—A mi cuñada no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. Olive ya la ha llamado.

—Bueno, vamos a intentarlo. Y ahora, ¿los pantalones, por favor?

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, el hermano del señor Wenner fue a recogerlo. A Edward todavía le quedaba una hora de turno, y estaba sentado en su despacho sin nada que hacer. Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y miró hacia la luz encendida de The Bar.

Bella lo había enfadado mucho con su actitud de aquella mañana, y él no quería acercarse a ella; sin embargo, antes había visto entrar a Alice en el local, y si Alice estaba allí, Bella también, por no mencionar a todos los hombres sedientos de amor del pueblo, que intentaban ahogar su libido en cerveza.

Pensó en Bella tendida bajo él, desnuda, con una expresión de pura lujuria, y se la imaginó flirteando con otro hombre…

Arrastró ruidosamente la silla al levantarse. Tenía una hora de trabajo por delante, así que iría a ver a los tipos problemáticos del bar de enfrente.

Abrió la puerta y sintió una oleada de calor y de olor a cerveza, y oyó la risa de unas mujeres. Miró hacia la barra, pero solo vio a un par de rancheros.

La risita volvió a surgir, y Edward miró hacia el fondo del local, donde estaba la mesa de billar.

Bella estaba apoyada al borde de la mesa, dibujando círculos en el suelo con la punta de uno de sus zapatos de tacón mientras hablaba con Alice y Emily Young. Aquellos zapatos eran de cuero negro y tenían una tira de cuero que pasaba por encima del empeine, como los zapatos de las colegialas, salvo por el tacón de siete centímetros.

Por encima de aquellos zapatos había unas piernas vestidas con medias negras que conducían hacia una falda escocesa de cuadros rojos y gris, también de colegiala. De colegiala traviesa que buscaba problemas en un bar.

Y estaba a punto de encontrarlos, claro que sí.

—¡Jefe! —exclamó Sam, cuando Edward pasaba por delante de la barra.

Bella lo miró y se quedó sorprendida. Le mostró el taco de billar, y lo saludó.

—Hola, Edward.

—¿No tienes frío con esa falda? —le preguntó él con un ladrido, olvidándose de que había planeado tener una conversación fría y distante con ella.

Bella se mordió el labio y se miró con consternación. Bruja descarada.

—Llevo varias capas.

Ya. Una camisa blanca que podría haber sido recatada dos botones antes. Bajo ella asomaba una camiseta de tirantes negra. Edward se la imaginó desabotonándose la camisa blanca, sin nada más que la falda y aquella camiseta negra. Y los tacones. Y las medias.

—Te prometo que voy bien abrigada —dijo ella.

Demonios, a él no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Se quedó petrificado, mirándola como un idiota.

—Edward, no quisiera interrumpir —dijo Alice—, pero le toca a Bella. ¿Crees que podrías prescindir de ella un minuto?

La colegiala traviesa pasó por delante de él, rozándolo, y miró hacia la mesa de billar. Cuando dio con una tirada que le gustó, se colocó el taco entre los dedos, le lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro, se inclinó sobre la mesa y se colocó sobre el fieltro.

Edward tosió. Se le había secado la garganta tan rápidamente que estaba a punto de ahogarse. La falda se le había subido hasta la banda de elástico de las medias, y Edward vio la carne pálida que había por encima.

—Respira —le susurró Alice, y él tomó aire profundamente.

—Estoy de servicio —dijo, y Alice se limitó a agitar la cabeza.

Bella tiró y celebró su carambola retorciéndose de placer, cosa que le recordó a Edward lo bien que se le daba retorcerse. Después, ella fue hacia el otro lado de la mesa y tiró de nuevo, mientras Edward miraba sin poder evitarlo sus pechos, que asomaban por encima del sujetador y la camiseta. El sujetador era rojo y tenía un ribete negro.

—Dile que volveré dentro de una hora —refunfuñó, y se dio la vuelta. Hubiera podido jurar que oía su dignidad desmoronarse allí mismo.

Una hora más de trabajo, y podría llevarse a Bella a casa, y resolverían la cuestión de si estaban o no estaban saliendo.

Salió sin mirar atrás. Cuando estuvo en la calle, el aire frío le cortó la respiración. No… No era el aire frío. Fue la impaciencia que sentía por Bella.

En cuanto él salió, Bella adoptó una postura más decorosa y se ajustó la camisa. Probablemente, Edward había pensado que llevaba así toda la noche.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Alice, riéndose—. Ese hombre está tan loco por ti que resulta gracioso.

—Para mí no es gracioso —dijo Bella—. Es muy, muy serio.

—Sí, eso ya lo veo.

Emily Young le hizo un gesto con ambos pulgares hacia arriba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Bien hecho, Bella.

Emily tenía treinta y cinco años y acababa de divorciarse, y estaba intentando encontrar una nueva vida. Se había puesto muy contenta cuando Alice la había invitado a salir con ellas.

—Me parece —dijo Bella mientras rodeaba la mesa hacia Emily—, que tú también lo has hecho bien. He notado que has establecido contacto visual.

—¿Con quién? —le preguntó, ruborizándose.

Era rara aquella muestra de timidez, porque llevaba un generoso escote e iba muy maquillada, y movía las caderas al ritmo de la música.

Bella le guiñó un ojo y miró hacia la barra. Sam apartó la vista.

—Es tan joven como para ser mi hijo —dijo Emily en un susurro.

—¡Eh, yo no he dicho nada! Pero, ¿tu hijo no tiene diecinueve años?

—Sí.

—Bueno, Sam acaba de cumplir treinta y dos. Ya es casi un hombre adulto.

Alice y ella se echaron a reír, pero Emily agitó la cabeza.

—Seguramente, su última novia fue una animadora. No va a ocurrir nada. Solo he venido aquí a pasarlo bien.

Bella le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Bueno, pero tenlo en cuenta.

—Oh, no. Yo no podría… —dijo Emily, pero se interrumpió y se quedó callada, cosa que Bella interpretó como una buena señal.

Cuando terminaron la partida de billar, dejaron la mesa a un grupo de hombres, pidieron otra ronda de bebidas y se fueron a una mesa.

Bella vio a un extraño muy lindo en cuanto se sentó.

—¿Quién es ese chico?

Alice miró hacia la mesa que había junto a la puerta.

—¿El chico guapo del pelo negro? Es Alec.

—¡Es guapísimo! —exclamó Bella, y cruzó la vista con el extraño justo cuando lo decía, así que él debió de leerle los labios—. Ooooh. Qué vergüenza.

—Ese chico es muy guapo, y lo sabe. Siempre entra en calor cuando empieza la temporada de turistas.

—¿Es uno de los guías de turistas? —preguntó Bella.

—Exacto. Se deprime cuando empieza a hace tanto frío que debe ponerse algo más que una camisa.

—¿Habéis salido alguna vez con él?

Alice soltó un resoplido.

—Tengo ciertos estándares. Además, tengo veintiún años, y ya no me rio cuando toma la lata de cerveza en una mano y saca músculo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba mirando hacia su mesa.

—¿Estás segura de que no te gusta? Creo que te está mirando.

—No, gracias.

—Pues viene hacia acá.

Alec sacó una silla y se sentó, envolviéndolas en un olor a colonia con notas de madera.

—Hola, señoritas. ¿Qué tal están?

Ellas respondieron en un coro de «hola» y «muy bien», mientras Alec asentía como si fuera responsable de que lo pasaran bien. De cerca era incluso más guapo. Tenía los ojos azules, los pómulos altos y la nariz fina. Sus labios eran casi femeninos, carnosos y suaves.

Bella se lo imaginó con un vestido de volantes y sonrió.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creo que no nos han presentado.

—Me llamo Bella.

—Hola, Bella —dijo él—. Yo soy Alec.

—Hola, Alec —respondió ella, con una voz susurrante de niña que hizo que Alice le diera una patada por debajo de la mesa. Bella tuvo que contener la risa.

Alec no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado seduciéndola con la mirada.

Bah. Aquel chico no tenía nada que hacer comparado con la mirada de policía dominante que Edward le lanzaba siempre. Alec era un peso pluma, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿Estás de visita en el pueblo, o eres amiga de Alice? —preguntó él.

—Soy muy amiga de Alice —dijo ella, enfatizando las palabras, y Alice volvió a darle una patada.

—Oh —murmuró él. Se desanimó un poco, pero después las miró unas cuantas veces a las dos y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios, más resplandeciente que antes—. Cualquier amiga de Alice es amiga mía. Sigamos con esta fiesta, ¿eh? ¿Puedo invitaros a otra ronda?

Alice resopló.

—Estas bebidas son un poco caras para ti, Alec.

Él asintió sin amedrentarse.

—¿Qué os parece una jarra de cerveza, entonces? ¡Ay!

Alec miró a Sam, que acababa de acercarse y se había chocado con él por la espalda.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo.

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada. Parecía un hombre muy amenazante para llevar una bandeja con tres copas de color rosa.

Alec observó con consternación mientras Sam ponía las bebidas en la mesa.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dijo Alice—. No te preocupes, Alec, ya las hemos pagado.

—Gracias, Sam —dijo Emily suavemente.

—Es un placer —susurró él, sin moverse del sitio.

Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía una buena vista del escote de Emily desde allí, y de que le brillaban los ojos.

Alec le dio un codazo. Sam se lo devolvió. Antes de que las cosas pudieran ir a peor, alguien pidió cerveza a gritos desde la barra, y Sam se alejó después de lanzarle a Alec una última mirada fulminante.

—¡Eh, trae una jarra aquí también! —le dijo Alec—. ¡Estas chicas tienen sed! Después, sonrió y preguntó—: Bueno, Bella… ¿Y has estado alguna vez con un hombre?

**Gracias por leer la historia, que estén bien! podrían dejar algún review para saber si les gusta. Gracias totales y para las que son de Chile y tienen la semana libre, como yo, que lo pasen bien ¡Felices fiestas patrias!, y bueno para las que no la tienen que lo pasen bien también De nuevo Gracias Totales.**


	9. Capitulo 8 Cibersexo

Capítulo 8 Cibersexo

Moderadora de páginas de cibersexo.

No era prostituta ni era telefonista de una línea erótica. Edward lo sabía porque la había visto a través de las ventanas cuando había subido por el sendero a inspeccionar la mina. Ella estaba acurrucada en la cama, con un ordenador portátil en las rodillas y unas gafitas apoyadas en la nariz. Y cuando hacía el camino de bajada, ella estaba en el mismo sitio, tecleando afanosamente. ¿Haciendo qué?

Estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Cuando cruzó la calle, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de The Bar, su cerebro estaba intentando explicarle a su cuerpo, con todo lujo de detalles, que no iba a encontrar las respuestas que quería bajo su minifalda escocesa.

Ni tampoco dentro de su sujetador rojo.

«Pero la voy a debilitar», respondió su cuerpo. «Voy a trabajar con ella hasta que… hasta que ella se rinda y confiese».

—Exacto —dijo Edward, que se puso del lado de su cuerpo y le indicó a su cerebro que dejara de molestar.

Abrió la puerta y paseó la vista por el local en busca de Bella. Y la encontró. Estaba sentada junto a aquel gigoló de Alec.

—¿No puede arrestar a ese tipo, o algo así? —le preguntó Sam desde la barra.

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaban pensando en el mismo tipo.

—¿Tienes alguna información que pudiera serme útil?

—No. Por desgracia.

—Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer.

Entonces, tomó la cerveza que le ofrecía Sam y fue rápidamente hacia la mesa.

Sintió cierta satisfacción, que mitigó algunos de sus celos, al ver que Bella lo veía acercarse con expresión de deleite. Sin embargo, no estaba de más librarse de aquel gusano.

—¡Alec! —le gritó Edward desde detrás de su cabeza. El hombre dio un respingo y se derramó la cerveza en el regazo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Alec, y comenzó a secarse los pantalones.

—Eh, hay una chica de dieciocho años ahí fuera que quiere que alguien la invite a una cerveza.

—¿Es Renata?

Él se inclinó hasta que captó la mirada de Alec.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Jefe! ¡Mierda! Yo… eh… Solo era una broma.

Edward puso cara de furia y rodeó la silla de Alec hasta que estuvo frente a él.

—Si te pillo en alguna situación en la que esté involucrado alguien menor de edad junto al sexo o al alcohol, te ahogaré en ese río que adoras tanto, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Y ahora, levántate de mi silla.

—Sí, señor —repitió Alec, y se fue tan rápidamente que se echó el resto de la cerveza en los pantalones.

Edward se dejó caer en la silla y miró con severidad a las mujeres.

—Señoras. ¿Es que alguna de ustedes tiene debilidad por los chicos guapos?

—¡Yo! —respondió Bella—. ¡Me gustan los chicos suaves y perfumados como si fueran la chica de un harén!

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces estás de suerte. Alec huele bien y me apuesto lo que quieras a que se depila los…

—Ya basta —le dijo Edward, alzando una mano—. Ya he tenido suficientes imágenes horripilantes por hoy. Esa me llevaría al límite.

Bella hizo un mohín.

—Espero que no hables de mí.

—¿Ummm?

—Por lo de las imágenes horripilantes.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —exclamó él. Al ver la risa en los ojos brillantes de Bella, sonrió sin poder evitarlo—. Bueno, ha habido un momento en el que toda mi vida ha pasado ante mis ojos, pero yo no…

—Ya basta —dijo entonces Alice, moviendo ambas manos ante él, y Edward salió de su enfrascamiento. Acababa de estar hablando con Alice, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado que seguía allí?

Carraspeó, e intentó no ruborizarse otra vez.

—Pero no te preocupes —dijo Bella—. Alec cree que soy la novia de Alice.

—Gracias por eso, a propósito —dijo Alice.

—Eh, él solito llegó a esa conclusión.

El gesto de molestia de su amiga se transformó en una sonrisa.

—Tal vez yo le indujera a pensarlo durante el invierno pasado, cuando no dejaba de venir por el garaje para verme cambiar el aceite de los motores.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has dado una patada?

—¿Es que de veras crees que ibas a desanimarlo haciéndole que nos imaginara juntas en la cama?

—No sabía que era un pervertido.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Eso no tiene nada de pervertido —dijo. Alzó la cerveza para hacer un brindis y se bebió la mitad justo antes de que Bella le diera una patada en la espinilla—. ¿Acabas de darme una patada?

—Deja de ser un pervertido. Tú eres un agente de la ley.

De repente, Bella comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada. Solo estaba pensando en los agentes de la ley pervertidos.

—¿Cómo quiénes?

—Nadie. Solo un sheriff que conocía.

«Y un cuerno», pensó Edward. «Está pensando en James Kasten».

Tomó la jarra de cerveza con ambas manos y la apretó. Miró fijamente a la mesa para contener el impulso de ordenarle a Bella que se lo contara todo en aquel mismo momento.

De repente, un plato de frutas cortadas apareció ante él en la mesa y lo distrajo. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Sam.

—Señoritas, parece que les gusta poner fruta en sus bebidas. Pensé que… tal vez… como siempre ose comen las naranjas y las cerezas y…

Entonces se ruborizó intensamente.

—¿Queren otra copa? —preguntó tartamudeando.

Ellas negaron con la cabeza, y él se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Emily Young se levantó a medias, pero después volvió a dejarse caer en la silla.

—¡Gracias! —le gritó a Sam, que se alejaba. Después de unos segundos, miró la fruta y susurró—. Qué amable.

Edward agitó la cabeza. Se le había pasado el enfado, pero no la determinación.

—Bueno, ¿están listas para que nos marchemos ya?

—Yo no necesito que me lleves —protestó Alice, pero Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Pues tendrás que seguirme la corriente. Está todo helado, y tengo que mantener mi reputación, Safo —le dijo él. Terminó la cerveza y se puso en pie—. Vamos, las llevo. A ti también, Emily, si no tienes coche.

—No, gracias.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Creo que me… eh…

—Va a quedarse un rato más —dijo Bella mientras se ponía el abrigo—. Hasta luego, Emily. ¡Hasta luego, Sam! —añadió, mientras iban hacia la barra.

Edward abrió la puerta para que salieran y les cedió el paso. Casi había salido él también cuando un hombre le gritó:

—¡Jefe!

Era Wilhelm Smythe, un borrachín inofensivo, que se acercó a ellos corriendo.

—¡Jefe! Jefe, ¿le importaría llevarme a mí también?

Oh, Dios.

—No, no puedo.

—Me he tomado siete cervezas, Jefe, y no puedo conducir…

—Pues ve andando.

—Ahora estoy viviendo junto al risco sur. Es demasiada distancia.

Edward miró hacia fuera. Alice no estaba a la vista, pero Bella se estaba agachando para arreglarse uno de sus zapatos. Demasiado agachada. Dios Santo. Con una mirada asesina, le hizo un gesto a Wilhelm para que lo acompañara.

—Que sea la última vez que sucede algo así, ¿entendido?

El hombre asintió mientras seguía a Edward hacia la furgoneta, tambaleándose.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —preguntó Edward.

—Se ha ido andando a casa.

—Vaya. Siento esto.

—¡No, va a ser divertido! Es como si tuviéramos una cita en el instituto y tuviéramos que llevar al pesado de tu amigo a casa antes de poder besuquearnos.

—¿Una cita? Esa es una gran palabra para describirlo, en realidad.

—He dicho «como si tuviéramos una cita», Edward. Tú ni siquiera me has invitado a una copa.

Él estiró el brazo para agarrarla y volver a entrar en el bar, pero ella se alejó riéndose.

—No, no. Ya es tarde.

—Estamos saliendo, Bella.

—No. Se llama «ligar», Edward. Todos los chicos lo hacen.

—Yo no soy ningún chico y, pese a tu aspecto de esta noche, tú tampoco eres una adolescente.

—¿Y no te alegras de eso? —le preguntó ella con un ronroneo.

Claro que se alegraba. Y mucho.

—Yo sí me alegro —dijo Wilhem, que seguía junto al vehículo.

Dios Santo. Se le había olvidado que tenían compañía. Otra vez. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

Edward rodeó la furgoneta, abrió la puerta y se sentó tras el volante.

—Entra en el coche y no digas una palabra más —le ordenó a Wilhem.

Wilhem obedeció y se sentó en el asiento trasero.

—Gracias por llevarnos, Jefe Cullen. Es usted muy generoso —dijo Bella mientras se sentaba junto a Edward.

Tenía que saber que la falda se le había subido tanto que estaba enseñando los muslos. Y cuando se giró para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, se le subió todavía más.

—Te veo la ropa interior —le susurró Edward frenéticamente, pensando que hablaba en voz baja.

—¡Oh, lo siento, Jefe! —dijo Wilhem desde atrás.

La furgoneta se agitó cuando él elevó el cuerpo para abrocharse los botones de los vaqueros.

Bella se tapó la boca con ambas manos para contener la risa y de paso, para enseñar más de sus braguitas color rojo.

Medias negras, braguitas rojas. A Edward se le aceleró el corazón. Pensó en sus altos tacones negros y en el ribete negro de su sujetador. Recordó lo sexy que estaba ella la noche anterior con un sencillo pijama de algodón rosa y blanco.

—¿Dónde demonios quieres que te lleve, Wilhelm? —le ladró a su pasajero.

—A dos kilómetros y medio hacia el sur. Teddy me ha prestado su vieja caravana.

Edward intentó no derrapar mientras tomaba la curva. Mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera y se concentró en la conducción. No había ninguna mujer con los muslos desnudos en el asiento de al lado, con la promesa de unas relaciones sexuales abrasadoras en los ojos. No iba a cometer un exceso de velocidad ni a conducir de manera temeraria, se dijo.

Entonces, Bella le tomó la mano y se la colocó en el muslo izquierdo. Él notó que se le aceleraba el pulso, y apretó el acelerador.

Era cálido e increíblemente suave… Acarició con los dedos la textura sedosa de las medias y rozó la piel de su muslo.

Podría haberse apartado, debería haberlo hecho, pero ella le estaba sujetando la mano sobre su cuerpo. Tenía que apartarse, pero quería estirar el dedo meñique para acariciar el borde de sus braguitas, así que eligió el camino de la menor resistencia y se quedó inmóvil, absorbiendo su calor por todas las terminaciones nerviosas.

Bien; él podía hacer aquello. Pese al jugueteo de Bella, ninguno de los dos era adolescente, y él podía controlar su libido. Podía acariciarle el muslo a una mujer y conducir al mismo tiempo.

Ella se movió, y los músculos se le tensaron tanto como para que él se acordara de cómo le temblaban cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Edward había tenido una ligera erección desde que había visto sus braguitas rojas, pero en aquel momento se excitó por completo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y miraba el salpicadero como si fuera su enemigo.

—Vaya más despacio —le dijo Wilhelm—. Hay una curva.

«Más despacio, más despacio».

Bella extendió los dedos y dirigió el meñique de Edward hacia el borde de sus braguitas. Allí, su piel ardía, y ella exhaló un pequeño suspiro.

Él se obligó a frenar suavemente y a conducir como una persona cuerda; sin embargo, al pasar el dedo por la tela, la notó húmeda, y supo lo que le esperaba. Calor y deseo. Gemidos y placer.

Las luces de la furgoneta iluminaron la vieja caravana, y Edward pisó el freno bruscamente y derrapó un poco sobre la gravilla.

Wilhelm soltó un gruñido de sorpresa, pero Bella subió las caderas y dejó que el dedo de Edward se colara por debajo del satén. Él tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó seguir concentrado en la carretera, pero ella estaba ronroneando a su lado, emitiendo sonidos de necesidad tan dulces que él tuvo que apretar los dientes para conservar el control de la situación.

Salvo que no tenía ningún control. Aminoró la velocidad y deslizó la mano hacia abajo para poder tomar aquella humedad con todos los dedos.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—Sí, aquí es —confirmó Wilhelm—. Puede dejarme justo aquí, Jefe.

La furgoneta se deslizó unos tres metros por la gravilla antes de detenerse. Wilhelm refunfuñó algo sobre los conductores jóvenes e imprudentes mientras bajaba y cerraba la puerta, pero Edward apenas se dio cuenta. Dobló el dedo corazón y lo hundió.

—Oh, sí —dijo Bella, apretando la mano de Edward contra su cuerpo y frotándose contra él.

—¿Quieres matarme, o solo que me despidan?

—Solo quiero que estés dentro de mí.

—Demonios —dijo él, y apartó la mano con un gran esfuerzo—. Espera un segundo. Espera…

Puso la marcha atrás y retrocedió unos trescientos metros por aquella estrecha carretera. Cuando estuvo en el punto en el que no podían verlos desde la carretera principal, ni tampoco desde la caravana de Wilhelm, apagó las luces y el motor y deslizó el asiento hacia atrás para alejarse del volante todo lo posible.

—Parece que te has propuesto volverme loco —se quejó, o más bien, fingió que se quejaba de la situación mientras la levantaba y la colocaba en su asiento.

—Solo distraerte.

—¿De qué?

Ella colocó cada rodilla a un lado de él y se subió la falda hasta la parte superior de los muslos. Ben pensó que estaba empezando a quererla.

«¡No!», gritó su cerebro. «¡Estás empezando a querer a su falda! No a ella».

Su cuerpo se deshizo de aquel dilema. No le importaba nada la semántica.

—¿Distraerme de qué? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba las medias para disfrutar del contraste entre su piel y la seda.

Bella se desabotonó la camisa.

—Estoy intentando distraerte del hecho de que odias esto.

—¿Qué?

—Tú odias esto, solo un poco —repitió ella con una sonrisa triste.

Él dejó de explorar sus muslos y le tomó las manos para detenerla antes de que se desabrochara el último botón de la camisa.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Bella?

Ella se rio, apartó sus manos y terminó de abrirse la camisa.

—Tú preferirías estar haciendo esto con otra chica que no tuviera secretos.

—No.

—Alguien que no te causara tantas preocupaciones —insistió ella. Le tomó las manos y se las colocó sobre los pechos.

Pese a que él estaba confuso, comenzó a acariciarle los pezones y se dio cuenta de que se endurecían al más mínimo roce. Ella arqueó la espalda hacia atrás y se apoyó en el volante. Milagrosamente, la bocina no sonó.

—Yo no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo en este momento, Bella.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Te deseaba incluso cuando no debía.

—No es cierto.

Ella se quitó la camisa y metió las manos de Edward bajo su camiseta de tirantes negra. Edward encontró el cierre delantero del sujetador y lo abrió. Cuando le acarició los senos desnudos y le pellizcó suavemente los pezones, a Bella se le cortó la respiración.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios separados, las mejillas sonrojadas de placer. Él quería verla siempre así, llena de deseo hacia él, feliz y lujuriosa.

—Cuando estabas en el instituto —le susurró— yo intentaba imaginarme cómo serías desnuda, pero eso era… Tú eras demasiado joven.

—Ummm. Ya no.

—Pues lo pareces, tan fresca.

Ella se rio.

—Y a ti te gusta.

—Eso sería de pervertido, nena.

—Bueno, yo te ayudaré a mantener las apariencias en público, pero los dos sabemos que en realidad eres un chico malo.

En realidad, no lo era, o por lo menos nunca lo había sido, pero quería ser malo con Bella, eso lo sabía con seguridad.

Volvió a pellizcarle los pezones, en aquella ocasión un poco más fuerte, y disfrutó del modo en que a ella se le entrecortaba la respiración.

—Tú tenías novias —dijo Bella, cuando recuperó el aliento— en el instituto.

—Sí.

Ella le pasó los nudillos por los pantalones vaqueros, y le envió pequeñas descargas de electricidad por el miembro viril.

—¿Y qué hacías con ellas en la vieja camioneta de tu padre?

—Yo…

Ella lo acarició con más firmeza, y después lo tomó a través de los vaqueros, intentando abarcar el grosor de su erección con los dedos. Él vio unas luces, pero en aquella ocasión no tuvieron nada que ver con la sirena de la furgoneta.

—¿Alguna de esas chicas te masturbó?

—Yo… —jadeó Edward. Se imaginó los dedos de Bella alrededor de su miembro, y casi pudo sentir su contacto—. No sabría decirte.

—Ummm… Eso me suena muy caballeroso —dijo ella mientras lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, lentamente—. Yo me perdí esto contigo en el instituto, aunque no fue por falta de ganas.

Bella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para enviarlo quince años atrás, a los días en que las caricias sexuales eran demasiado difíciles de soportar y no eran suficientes. Aquella vieja necesidad desesperada volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Volvió a sentir el deseo incontenible de averiguar cómo se sentiría si una chica posaba su mano sobre su miembro desnudo.

Había olvidado la tortura que podía representar la tela de unos pantalones vaqueros. Ella le estaba provocando cosquillas y escalofríos en el sexo, tentándolo para que le pidiera más, por favor, más. Solo un poco. Solo lo suficiente.

—Todavía nos queda una hora antes de que tengas que volver a casa —le dijo con la voz ronca, y ella se echó a reír otra vez.

—Eso es cierto —susurró Bella—. Pero, ¿y si se entera alguien?

—Yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie, te lo prometo.

—Bueno… Tal vez un poco…

Dejó de torturarlo con las manos y le desabrochó el pantalón. Y entonces, gracias a Dios, bajó la cremallera y aquella presión horrible cesó un momento, antes de convertirse en una excitación incluso más grande.

Bella metió la mano por debajo de la cintura elástica de sus calzoncillos y, de repente, su mano fría fue como un cepo alrededor de su miembro.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —gruñó él.

—Ummm —murmuró ella. Lo soltó, y ronroneó de excitación—. ¿Alguna de esas chicas te dijo alguna vez que eres muy grande, Edward? ¿Qué tienes un pene grueso, duro y fabuloso?

Dios. No. No, porque si él recordara una noche como esta habría terminado en aquel mismo instante con un gran estallido.

—Pues lo tienes —susurró ella, agarrándolo—. Eres perfecto. Casi demasiado grande para mi mano. Es como acero debajo de una piel de seda. Yo siempre me lo imaginaba así.

Entonces aflojó la presión y pasó la mano hacia arriba, ligeramente, jugueteando por el miembro de Edward. Después bajó, explorándolo. Giró la mano y palpó con delicadeza sus testículos. Edward emitió un silbido y apretó los dientes.

—¿Te gusta eso?

—Sí.

—Ummm…

Ella lo tuvo en la palma de la mano durante un momento, y después volvió a acariciarle el miembro, cada vez con más presión.

Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no experimentaba algo tan sencillo, tan erótico y tan bueno? Ella comenzó a masturbarlo un poco más rápido, y a él se le escapó un gruñido de aprobación.

—¿Te gusta, Edward?

—Sí… Sí. No pares. Por favor, Bella.

Ella sonreía. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y tenía los ojos entrecerrados de concentración. Parecía una muchacha joven que estaba haciendo algo que no debía.

Edward le subió la camisa y tomó sus pechos con las palmas de las manos.

—Dios, qué guapa eres.

Su mano vaciló un momento antes de que ella encontrara de nuevo su ritmo. En aquella ocasión fue más rápido, más fuerte.

—Quiero que entres en mi cuerpo, Edward.

Él negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado excitado como para hablar.

—Eres tan grande… Quiero que me llenes. Hazme gritar.—A él se le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente.

—No puedo —jadeó él.

—Por favor.

—Nena… Yo… no tengo condones. Iba a comprar, pero… ¿Tienes tú alguno?

—En casa. No he traído el bolso.

Demonios. Sus dedos encontraron la presión perfecta, el camino más dulce…

Bella agitó la cabeza y se rio.

—Supongo que tendrás que empezar de nuevo cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Te lo prometo —dijo él, volando hacia el cielo. Casi había llegado.

—¡Jefe! —gritó una voz chirriante y metálica en la penumbra del coche.

Bella gritó y lo soltó, y Edward cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—¿Jefe? —gritó de nuevo la radio.

—Por Dios —susurró Edward. Tomó aire y se controló para no volver a poner la mano de Bella donde había estado—. Será mejor que alguien haya muerto.

Bella todavía estaba mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es?

—Es esto —ladró Edward, y descolgó el transmisor de la radio de su gancho—. Aquí el Jefe Cullen. ¿Qué sucede?

—Jefe —repitió Ángela—. ¿Va todo bien?

Tuvo ganas de gritar que no, pero volvió a respirar profundamente antes de apretar el botón.

—Sí. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Ha llamado Sylvia Jones para decir que lo ha visto entrar en la desviación de South Ridge Road desde la Autopista Diez, pero que no lo ha visto salir. Me preocupaba que hubiera tenido algún problema.

Increíble.

—No estoy de servicio, Ángela.

—Entonces, ¿va todo bien?

—¡Sí!

—Pero, ¿qué está haciendo en el South Ridge?

No iba a gritarla. Y no iba a estrangular a Bella por tenerse que tapar la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.

Cuando controló su furia, volvió a hablar por radio.

—Estaba dejando en casa a un amigo, Ángela. ¿Algo más?

—No, solo que me alegro de que esté bien. Que tenga buena noche, Jefe.

—Gracias —respondió él, y dejó el transmisor en su gancho.

Entonces Bella comenzó a reírse, y él apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento e intentó no morirse.

—Dime que no estoy aquí sentado, en mi coche oficial de policía, medio desnudo y con mi novia riéndose de mí.

—Lo siento —dijo ella entre risotadas, enjugándose las lágrimas.

—Oh, no. No te preocupes. Todo va perfectamente.

En aquel momento, Edward recordó otro sentimiento que había experimentado durante el instituto: la frustración sexual. Era raro cómo se olvidaban las cosas.

—No tenemos muy buena suerte en esta camioneta. O, por lo menos, tú no la tienes.

—Cierto —dijo Edward. Se arregló la ropa de nuevo y prosiguió—: Tienes razón. Este coche está maldito. Invítame a tu casa. Allí he tenido muchísima suerte. Además, estoy temiendo que cualquiera de mis buenos conciudadanos aparezca en cualquier momento a prestarme su ayuda —añadió mientras movía la cabeza—. Y yo que creía que aquí, apartados de la carretera, estaríamos a salvo.

Por lo menos no había parado nadie. Él estaba muy entregado a su fantasía de instituto, pero no hasta el punto de ser interrumpidos por un anciano indignado.

Aunque su excitación había disminuido considerablemente, no había desaparecido. Chisporroteó en sus dedos cuando metió las manos bajo la camisa de Molly para abrocharle el sujetador.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, Edward.

—Ya lo sé —respondió él. Sin embargo, le colocó también la falda, palpando suavemente las curvas de su cuerpo—. Vamos, invítame a tu casa.

Ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Ven a casa conmigo, Edward.

—Ummm —él se inclinó hacia ella y besó su sonrisa—. No sé, Bella. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Y si me pillan metiendome en tu habitación?

—No te preocupes. Mis padres van a pasar la noche en la ciudad. Aunque me hicieron prometer que iba a cumplir las normas.

—Bueno… —murmuró Edward. Le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, y succionó hasta que ella exhaló un suspiro—. Entonces tendremos que establecer unas buenas normas.

Ella se apartó de él y se sentó en su sitio. Después, señaló el volante.

—¿A qué estás esperando? Vamos.

Edward resistió el impulso de poner la sirena y las luces para atravesar el pueblo a toda velocidad, pero con un gran esfuerzo. Sin embargo, se las arregló para hacer todo el camino hasta el garaje de Bella sin frenar ni una sola vez.

Bella subió corriendo las escaleras por delante de él, disfrutando del hecho de que él pudiera ver lo que había bajo su falda. Todavía no sabía que sus braguitas rojas eran, en realidad, un tanga, y…

—Por Dios… —murmuró él, a su espalda, y Bella sonrió. Por fin se había dado cuenta—. Eres una chica muy traviesa.

—Eso intento.

Él le estaba rozando el muslo con los dedos cuando ella aceleró y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Se había desabotonado la falda casi entera cuando él entró por la puerta. Entonces, ella tuvo un escalofrío.

Edward arrojó su abrigo y se desabrochó los botones.

—Será mejor que encienda la estufa.

—Ya está preparada.

—Muy bien. No te había imaginado escondida debajo de las mantas esta noche —respondió él. Acercó una cerilla encendida a las astillas y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara—. ¿Por qué no vienes y entras en calor, nena?

Con solo una mirada de aquellos ojos verdes brillantes, que tanto le encantaban, Bella dejó de temblar. Dejó caer la camisa blanca al suelo y balanceó las caderas al acercarse hacia él. Edward la devoró con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Ella tuvo una sensación de poder mientras se quitaba la camiseta de tirantes y agitaba la melena.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y se concentró en el satén rojo y el encaje negro que cubría sus senos. Ella se detuvo a dos metros de distancia.

—Ahora, la falda —le dijo él con la voz ronca. Sin embargo, ella no estaba interesada en ser obediente. En vez de terminar de quitarse la falda, agarró las tablas de la tela con las manos y las subió un poco.

—Primero, tu camisa —le respondió, justo cuando mostraba la parte superior de las medias.

Él asintió y se sacó la camisa de la cintura de los pantalones, sin apartar la vista de sus muslos mientras se desabrochaba rápidamente los botones. Llevaba una camiseta bajo la camisa, pero se la quitó antes de que ella tuviera que pedírselo.

—Ahora, date la vuelta —dijo él, y Bella obedeció. Separó los tacones treinta centímetros entre sí y se subió más la falda.

—Más —dijo él.

Bella notó que aquella palabra entraba en ella y recorría su cuerpo hasta que se convertía en chispas entre sus piernas. Se subió la falda lentamente, deslizándola hacia arriba por la curva de las nalgas, centímetro a centímetro, sabiendo que él iba a disfrutar de la tortura.

No oyó nada a sus espaldas, aparte del crepitar del fuego. O Edward estaba conteniendo la respiración, o respiraba tan ligeramente que ella no lo oía.

Bella estaba a punto de girarse cuando él la tocó. Sus músculos se contrajeron al sentir la palma de su mano en el trasero, justo antes de que él la deslizara por su cadera y se metiera en sus braguitas. Él le metió los dedos por la entrepierna sin vacilación, y a ella se le escapó un grito al sentir aquella invasión.

—No importaría que odiara esto —le murmuró al oído—. De todos modos no podría detenerlo.

No, no podría. Entre ellos había una química muy fuerte. La había, incluso, desde que eran demasiado jóvenes como para darse cuenta.

Edward atrajo las caderas de Bella hacia sí y se apretó contra su trasero desnudo. Sus vaqueros eran ásperos y estaban calientes, y ella notó su erección gruesa bajo la tela. Él comenzó a acariciarla, a meter y sacar los dedos de su vagina, y a rozarle el clítoris a cada movimiento. Bella se arqueó hacia atrás y se frotó contra su miembro.

Él le mordió el cuello, lamió la piel y volvió a morder, y el cuerpo de Bella ardió, y ardió…

—No quiero… —gimió, y después tuvo que detenerse para pensar en lo que quería decir. Ah, sí—. No quiero tener un orgasmo todavía.

Edward emitió un ruidito comprensivo, pero no se detuvo. Ella sentía su pecho caliente contra la espalda, y su brazo musculoso alrededor de la cintura. Y sus dedos… resbaladizos, anchos, implacables.

Pero quería más.

—Espera.

Cuando le agarró la muñeca, él le permitió que le alzara la mano y sus dedos quedaron libres.

—Espera —repitió Bella.

Ella rebuscó el botón de su falda mientras intentaba recuperar la confianza sexual que había sentido momentos antes, pero era una tarea difícil, teniendo en cuenta que le temblaban las rodillas y que se le había derretido el cerebro. Sin embargo, sabía lo que quería, y lo había estado planeando durante toda su vida de adulta.

Y el hecho de saber que estaba a punto de hacer realidad sus sueños le proporcionó la compostura que necesitaba para quitarse la falda y volverse hacia él con una sonrisa de seguridad.

—Te toca a ti —le dijo.

Él sonrió.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero no llevo tanga.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de eso.

—No te conozco lo suficiente como para ponérmelo. Todavía.

Ella se puso en jarras y lo miró con severidad.

—Este no es momento de hacerse el gracioso.

—¿Lo quieres serio?

Ella tuvo miedo de aceptar aquel desafío, así que pasó a la ofensiva.

—Vamos, desabróchate los pantalones.

—Sí, señora.

Él se desabrochó el botón. Después se detuvo.

—Ahora, la cremallera.

Él se bajó la cremallera y se quedó ante ella con los vaqueros abiertos, el pecho desnudo, mirándola fijamente, como en las fantasías que había tenido Bella durante los diez años anteriores.

Con el corazón acelerado, caminó hacia él y le acarició la clavícula con las yemas de los dedos. Él se estremeció, y Bella le besó la mandíbula y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo. Edward mantuvo las manos a los lados del cuerpo, apretando los puños, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella quería el control. Bien.

Bella le acarició el pecho con las palmas de las manos, y las costillas. Le lamió un hombro y lo arañó con los dientes hasta que él suspiró. Entonces, se apoyó con las manos en sus caderas y se puso de rodillas.

A él se le encogió el vientre cuando ella se lo besó; o tal vez fuera que tomó aire bruscamente. Bella no lo sabía, porque el corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos y le enviaba sangre a todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo.

Se tomó su tiempo, porque sabía que nunca volvería a haber una primera vez como aquella. Le acarició el estómago firme con la mejilla y hundió la lengua en su ombligo. Inhaló su esencia y probó su piel mientras a él se le tensaban los músculos.

Por fin, ella tomó su pene con su mano, lo liberó de los vaqueros y lo sostuvo.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer esto? —le preguntó con un susurro.

Él tragó saliva, con tanta fuerza que ella lo oyó incluso por encima de su pulso.

—Cuando entré y vi a esa chica… —Bella arrastró los labios por su miembro, acariciándoselo rápidamente, ligeramente. Dejó que su aliento lo tocara a cada palabra—. La vi besándote, succionándote…

A él se le entrecortó la respiración.

—Y, cuando lo vi, quise ser ella. Quise que te despidieras de ella y que me dijeras que tomara su lugar, que me enseñaras cómo debía satisfacerte.

Lamió la diminuta gota de fluido que había surgido en el extremo del miembro y saboreó la sal y el sexo, y dibujó un círculo con la lengua sobre el borde, y después otro, antes de cubrir de besos la humedad que había creado.

—Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser la que estaba de rodillas ante ti, Edward. Quería tomarte en mi boca, quería conseguir que tuvieras un orgasmo.

—Bella…

—Ummm —murmuró ella contra su piel, y entonces, separó los labios y lo atrapó en su boca. Al principio lo hizo ligeramente, y después, todo lo profundamente que pudo.

Notó su peso y sus latidos contra la lengua. Era perfecto, justo lo que ella había querido siempre. Lo tomó más profundamente de lo que nunca hubiera tomado a otro hombre, y oyó que él gruñía su nombre. Lamió y succionó, y sintió que él aumentaba de tamaño solo para ella. Edward metió los dedos entre su pelo.

La tensión se apoderó de su vientre, y ella se apretó el sexo con las piernas. Se había masturbado tantas veces con aquella fantasía que sabía que casi no iba a necesitar tocarse para llegar al clímax. Su cuerpo había memorizado a Edward hacía mucho tiempo, en sueños.

Cuando él le agarró el pelo, ella gimió con aprobación, pero él no siguió. Edward era demasiado caballeroso como para ser agresivo. ¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta de que ella no quería ternura? Esperaba que lo entendiera.

Bella lo soltó. Lo lamió y lo besó de manera juguetona, no profundamente como él quería, y lo atormentó hasta que él le tiró ligeramente del pelo y la acercó con suavidad. Ella lo complació hasta que él volvió a relajar la tensión, y, entonces, jugueteó un poco más. Siguieron dibujando aquel círculo hasta que, por fin, él cedió.

Edward extendió la palma de la mano por su nuca y guió su boca hacia su miembro, y la apretó profundamente contra sí mientras imponía el ritmo que necesitaba.

Oh, Dios. Bella notó que su clítoris iba a estallar. Cada vez que apretaba los muslos sentía descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Contrajo los músculos de su sexo al ritmo del deslizamiento del pene de Edward en su boca.

Cuando eso ya no era suficiente, metió la mano en sus braguitas y se acarició, gruñendo de éxtasis. Incluso entre la marea de su propio placer, notó que él cambiaba de postura, y saboreó algo salado y dulce en la lengua.

—Bella… —gruñó él—. Bella, voy a tener un orgasmo. ¿Quieres…. ¿Quieres…

Oh, sí, ella quería. Como respuesta, le frotó con la lengua la parte inferior del miembro y succionó con más fuerza, y se hundió los dedos en el cuerpo. Él le agarró el pelo con el puño para sujetarla mientras llegaba al clímax.

Ella también llegó al éxtasis, al mismo tiempo que él, tragándose sus propios gritos de placer junto a su simiente, mientras todo explotaba en dardos de luz.

Edward le estaba acariciando la nuca, y Bella tuvo ganas de ronronear.

—De acuerdo —murmuró él—. De acuerdo. Creo que necesito tumbarme.

Bella se humedeció los labios y se rio.

—Por no mencionar que tengo que ocuparme de ti —añadió él.

—Oh, ya me he ocupado yo —respondió ella, moviendo la mano ante él. Edward se la agarró y tiró de ella para levantarla del suelo.

—Vaya, tramposilla. Eso es trampa. Y, además, increíblemente excitante.

—¡Y pensar que solo lo hacía por mí!

Él la llevó hacia la cama, donde se dejó caer boca arriba. Empezó a quitarse las botas empujando una con la puntera de la otra.

—Creo que ya he solucionado los problemas que todavía pudiera tener con las felaciones.

Ella, que quería ver su cuerpo, le quitó el resto de la ropa. Después se quitó los zapatos de tacón y trepó por su cuerpo. Él ya había cerrado los ojos, y ella pensó que iba a quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando Edward la tendió sobre la cama boca arriba y se irguió sobre ella.

—Me gusta muchísimo tu ropa interior —murmuró.

—Gracias.

—Pero prefiero verte desnuda. ¿Puedo?

Aquella pregunta llegaba un poco tarde, teniendo en cuenta que ya le había desabrochado el sujetador y estaba mirándole los pechos, pero ella no iba a quejarse.

Le bajó las braguitas, y después le quitó ambas medias y las dejó caer al suelo.

—Mucho mejor —dijo, pasándole las manos por las marcas que le habían dejado el elástico de las medias en los muslos—. Pobrecita —murmuró. Entonces, comenzó a besarle aquellas marcas mientras Bella se deshacía en el colchón.

Cuando él se detuvo, ella se quedó a la expectativa, conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Todavía te queda tarta de manzana?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella. Alzó la cabeza y vio que él tenía los labios a pocos centímetros de su vagina—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con la tarta?

—Comérmela. Me muero de hambre. No he comido.

—Ah. Vaya, creía que íbamos a hacerlo otra vez.

—¡Solo te pido unos minutos de descanso y un poco de tarta!

Ella empezó a reírse, pero sus carcajadas se convirtieron en un gritito cuando él la empujó y le dio un azote en el trasero.

—¡Dame un poco de tarta, mujer!

—¡No queda!

Él le acarició las nalgas.

—¿Cómo que no queda?

—Me la he comido.

—¡Pero si la hiciste ayer! ¿Te has comido una tarta entera en un día?

—Eh, tú también te comiste un trozo. Y yo vivo sola. Si no como rápido, se echa todo a perder.

—¿Qué clase de chica se come una tarta entera en veinticuatro horas?

—Este trasero que tanto te gusta no se mantiene solo, ¿sabes?

Él le besó aquella parte del cuerpo en cuestión.

—¿Tienes algo de comer ahí abajo?

—Ummm… Ahí abajo, ¿dónde?

—En la nevera, Bella.

—Ah. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres bajar?

Él se rio contra su cadera.

—Lo otro también llegará, te lo prometo. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dijo. En aquel momento le gruñó el estómago, y aquel sonido le quitó a sus palabras todo el tono erótico. Ella soltó un resoplido.

—Sí, hay comida en la nevera. Come todo lo que tú quieras.

Él se levantó y se puso los vaqueros.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Ummm… Bueno, tal vez una taza de vino.

—¿Una taza de vino?

—Todavía no he encontrado las copas perfectas. Además, yo soy así de original.

—Sí, verdaderamente original… —murmuró él mientras salía. Ella se preguntó qué iba a pensar Edward cuando viera que su vino era de tetrabrick. Toda una urbanita sofisticada.

Bella esperó hasta que lo oyó llegar al piso de abajo. Entonces enterró la cara en la almohada y gritó:

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Se había muerto y había ido al cielo. Nunca en la vida, ni cuando sabía que iba a volver a vivir a su pueblo, hubiera pensado que iba a tener una aventura con Edward. Y mucho menos hubiera pensado que las cosas iban a ser como en sus fantasías. Y, sin embargo, era tal y como había soñado: dulce, fuerte y generoso en la cama, como en las demás facetas de su vida. El amante que ella siempre había imaginado.

Bella se dio cuenta de que su pobre corazón iba a llevarse una buena paliza.

Estaba imaginándoselo por la cocina en vaqueros, cuando el suelo crujió junto a su cama. Edward había vuelto, pero no con una taza de vino.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —le preguntó él, arrojando una hoja de papel sobre el colchón.

Bella la vio bajar flotando sin saber qué podía ser. Cuando aterrizó, leyó lo que ponía y notó que se le encogía el corazón. _¿Vas a ponértelo para mí?_ La maldición de James. Otra vez.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—Dímelo —insistió él, con los ojos de un verde oscuro furioso—. Dime que no tiene nada que ver con esta noche.

Ella agitó la cabeza con confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la ropa interior sexy, a las medias. ¿Te las has puesto por mí, o porque te lo ha pedido otro?

—¿Quién?

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¿Quién te pide que te pongas ropa sexy, Bella? ¿El sargento Kasten? ¿O uno de tus clientes?

¿El sargento Kasten?

—¿Lo has mirado en Internet, incluso después de que yo te pidiera que no lo hicieras?

—Responde a mi pregunta.

—¡No! ¡Yo no soy la sospechosa de ninguno de tus casos! No he hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera soy tu novia, así que deja de comportarte como si tuvieras derecho a algo.

La expresión de frustración de Edward se convirtió en una de frialdad.

—Entiendo. Gracias por recordarme que no soy nada para ti. Lo necesitaba.

Edward recogió su camisa del suelo.

A ella se le encogió el estómago. Sintió pánico y arrepentimiento, y se tapó el pecho con la sábana.

—No puedes pedirme que aguante estas acusaciones constantes. Te he dicho lo que podía decirte, ¿por qué no lo dejas así?

—Porque no puedo.

—Solo tienes que confiar en mí.

—Estás de broma. ¿Y si yo tuviera un trabajo misterioso que ni siquiera quisiera mencionar? ¿Y si eludiera cualquier pregunta personal con una bromita tonta? ¿No crees que eso te inquietaría?

—Si no puedes soportarlo, entonces déjame en paz, don Perfecto.

—Muy bien. Yo no soy perfecto, Bella, pero no voy a vivir como si esto fuera un Programa de Protección de Testigos. Soy normal, y parece que tú perdiste el contacto con ese estado hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó ella mientras él salía de la habitación. Seguía sintiendo pánico. ¿Por qué había dicho esas cosas? ¿Y por qué demonios se le había olvidado aquella maldita nota en el vestíbulo, si había tirado todo lo demás?

Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo, desnuda, las escaleras.

—¡Edward! ¡Espera!

Sintió una ráfaga de aire helado que entraba por la puerta, pero cuando Edward la vio bajando así los escalones, cerró de golpe.

—Vuélvete a la cama, Bella.

—Espera. Lo siento. No debería haberte dicho eso.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Algunas veces la verdad es dolorosa.

—No, escucha… Yo…

Cuando, por fin, él la miró a los ojos, Bella lamentó no estar vestida. No había ni una gota de verde brillante en aquella mirada. Ella estaba ante un bosque oscuro sólido. Edward era el Jefe de la Policía, y ella era una mujer desnuda que estaba causando estragos en su mundo.

—Edward, lo siento. Sé que esto es difícil de aceptar.

—Es imposible de aceptar. Si estuviéramos saliendo te diría adiós y te explicaría por qué rompemos. Pero como no estamos saliendo… me marcho.

—Esa nota no significa nada.

—Me alegro de saberlo —dijo él, y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Espera! Edward, lo siento. Tú no lo entiendes… -dijo mientras se ponía por delante de la puerta.

—Claro que no. ¿Vas a apartarte de la puerta, o quieres que todo el mundo te vea?

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—No me voy a ir a ningún sitio hasta que me escuches.

—¿Es que tienes algo que decirme, o solo quieres distraerme otra vez?

—Esa… esa nota no significa nada, y yo nunca me había puesto la ropa interior roja para nadie, salvo para ti.

—Estupendo. ¿Eso es todo?

Claramente, Edward no aceptaba más jueguecitos. Ella podía dejar que se marchara, o ceder un poco. Pero solo era miércoles, y ella quería estar con él por lo menos hasta el sábado. Era hora de aplicar la estrategia.

—Está bien. Tenías razón en cuanto a James. Es mi exnovio. Lo dejamos hace seis meses. Eso está completamente acabado.

—Pero él te sigue mandando ropa interior, y quiere que te la pongas. Para él.

—Se engaña. Y yo he tirado su regalo a la basura. No ha tenido nada que ver con lo de esta noche.

—Entonces, ¿por qué todos esos secretos? ¿Y por qué las mentiras?

—Yo no he menti…

—Me dijiste, específicamente, que él no era un exnovio.

—Está bien. Eso fue una mentira. Pero tú y yo ni siquiera nos habíamos besado cuando te lo dije. No estoy obligada a contarle mi vida privada a todo el que me pregunta.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Ahora? Ahora ya te lo he dicho.

—No me has dicho nada —replicó él, y se movió hacia la puerta—. Será mejor que te apartes de ahí.

El pomo giró.

La puerta se abrió y el viento helado entró en la casa. Edward salió, y ni siquiera miró hacia atrás para ver si ella se había escondido.

—¡Está bien! ¡Para! Salí con James durante menos de un año. Es oficial de policía, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Es negociador de secuestros del Departamento de Policía de Denver. Rompí con él hace seis meses porque… porque es muy manipulador. Y desde entonces no he tenido muchas citas.

Edward volvió a entrar y cerró lentamente. Sin embargo, volvió a hablar con tanta frialdad como antes.

—¿Y qué tiene él que ver con tu trabajo?

—Nada. Yo nunca le conté nada de mi trabajo.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

—Sí, claro.

—Es cierto. En realidad, él tampoco me hizo demasiadas preguntas sobre eso. Ya ves cómo era nuestra relación.

—¿Y saliste con él durante un año?

—Sí. Estaba… confundida.

—Está bien. Y si rompiste con él hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué sigue enviándote ropa interior?

—Ha sido un malentendido. Él pensaba que iba a venir a visitarme. ¡Yo no! —añadió rápidamente, al ver que Edward enrojecía.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo y se apoyó en la puerta.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a contarme nada más?

Bella se frotó los brazos. Estaba helada.

—Te lo he dejado claro desde el principio, Edward. Mi trabajo es algo privado. He sido sincera en eso, y me parece que tú eres el deshonesto.

—¿Yo?

—Has sido traicionero. Has buscado información en Internet, has llamado a mi hermano y has investigado como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo. Creo que incluso has podido llamar a James.

—No lo he hecho.

—¿No? De acuerdo. ¿Cuántas veces has buscado mi nombre en Google esta semana?

—Eso… eso es aceptable. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—Yo no te he buscado, idiota. Si quisiera saber a cuánta gente has disparado o cuántos turistas has sacado del río, te lo preguntaría.

—¡Y yo te lo diría!

—Eso sería una elección tuya. Tú podrías elegir. Déjame elegir a mí también, Edward, por favor —le rogó Bella, al punto de las lagrimas. Entonces se estremeció de frío y Edward, entre maldiciones, se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso por los hombros. Ella se arrebujó en su calor y tragó saliva para que no se le cayeran las lágrimas—. Cuando dije que no tenías derecho a nada, quería decir que quiero que respetes mis derechos. Me conoces desde que era niña, pero ahora tengo una vida entera, y la vivo así por buenas razones. ¿No puedes respetar eso?

Él siguió mirándola en silencio, fríamente. Sin embargo, ella notó que la tensión había disminuido. Edward, con las manos en las caderas, bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Después suspiró y volvió a mirarla.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Tanto secreto me ha causado angustia, y me he sobrepasado. Me disculpo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Bella, no —dijo él al darse cuenta, y se acercó. Entonces le tomó la cara entre ambas manos, y cuando ella intentó frotarse la nariz, no pudo porque su brazo estaba en medio.

—¡Tengo que sonarme la nariz! —gimoteó, como queriendo arrancar y que Edward no la viese llorar.

—Shhh. No pasa nada.

—Sí, sí pasa. ¡Estoy desnuda y tengo mocos!

—Si te doy un pañuelo, ¿vas a dejar de llorar?

En vez de esperar la respuesta, Edward fue hacia la cocina, y apareció dos segundos más tarde con una caja de pañuelos de papel que le entregó a Bella inmediatamente.

Bella se sonó la nariz.

—Disculpa.

—No llores.

—Es que… no sé. Es tarde.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Aquella pregunta le provocó a Bella otro acceso de lágrimas, y tuvo que sonarse la nariz de nuevo.

—¿Quieres irte?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pese a todo lo que he dicho. Parece que soy un idiota sin orgullo y con muy poco control sobre sí mismo, porque lo que quiero hacer en realidad es llevarte a la habitación y echar más leña en la estufa.

—Pero si todavía no has comido nada.

—He perdido el apetito. Pero me tomaré una taza de vino contigo, si me invitas.

Por fin, Bella sonrió. Parecía que él había aceptado la derrota, pero aquello solo había sido temporal. Pronto iba a terminar todo, así que ella pensaba disfrutarlo hasta el último minuto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo, y se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación- Las tazas están encima del lavaplatos. ¿Nos vemos en el dormitorio?

Cuando ella se había acurrucado bajo la manta, él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Entró en el cuarto con dos vasos de zumo llenos de vino blanco.

—Tu… eh… tetrabrick está casi vacío, braguitas sexis.

—Hay otro en la despensa, y no llevo bragas.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —respondió él mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama y le daba uno de los vasos.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos una tregua?

—Sí. Dejaré el tema, pero solo por ahora, Bella. En algún momento tendrás que decidirte entre tus secretos o yo. No puedo ofrecerte nada más que eso.

—No me esperaba nada más.

Ambos bebieron en silencio, hasta que la tensión empezó a desaparecer.

—Deja que te prepare algo de comer —se ofreció Bella, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado. Me apetece dormir un poco.

—¿De verdad?

A ella debió de notársele mucho que se había alarmado, porque Edward se echó a reír.

—No, no es verdad. Solo estaba buscando una excusa para quitarme la ropa y meterme en la cama contigo.

—Una excusa, ¿eh? ¡Se me ocurre una idea! ¿Y si tenemos relaciones sexuales?

—Cariño, eres todo un genio.

Él se había desnudado en menos de un minuto, y le dijo:

—Preservativos. Esta vez quiero estar preparado.

—¡Como un buen Boy Scout! —exclamó ella, y señaló la mesilla de noche. Él abrió el cajón.

Iba a meter la mano para sacar los preservativos, pero la sacó rápidamente.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Bella se puso de rodillas para mirar por encima del hombro desnudo de Edward.

—Ah, es el pequeño Azulito.

—No es tan pequeño.

—No, en realidad no. Es un nombre cariñoso.

Él tocó cuidadosamente, con un dedo, el juguete sexual.

—Entonces, ¿usas… eh… esa cosa?

—Eso me temo —respondió Bella. Estaba ruborizándose cada vez más, así que le señaló el paquete de preservativos—. Sácalo. La reunión comienza dentro de dos minutos.

—Ummm —dijo él, y siguió observando el interior del cajón. Después se volvió hacia ella, y después volvió a fijarse en el cajón—. ¿Puedo mirar?

—¿Mirar? ¿Mirar el qué?

Él tomó el vibrador.

—No importa —dijo. Sin embargo, cuando se giró hacia ella de nuevo, tenía una gran sonrisa de picardía en los labios—. No me gusta limitarme a mirar.

Presionó uno de los botones con el pulgar, y el juguete comenzó a vibrar. Edward frunció las cejas de la sorpresa, pero la sonrisa no se apagó.

—Túmbate, Bella. Edward quiere jugar.

—¡Espera un segundo, pervertido!

Sus gritos y sus risas se acallaron muy pronto y se convirtieron en jadeos, porque Edward comenzó a probar ángulos y colocaciones diferentes, con una completa concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

El último pensamiento coherente de Bella fue que los hombres silenciosos siempre le sorprendían a una. Y, claramente, Edward había pasado años en silencio.

Habían desaparecido en el interior de la casa varias horas antes. No tenían ni la menor idea de que alguien los estaba vigilando. Bella no parecía nerviosa. De hecho se estaba riendo. Se había apropiado de Edward Cullen como la pequeña prostituta que era, pensando que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ahora que contaba con la protección de un hombre fuerte.

Era necesario aumentar su sensación de vulnerabilidad, destruir su seguridad y su confianza. Pero no en aquel momento, cuando estaba con el Jefe. Él solo había ido a su casa para tener relaciones sexuales, y seguro que se marcharía muy pronto.

Parecía que había habido una oportunidad poco después de que hubieran entrado. La puerta se había abierto después de media hora. Solo se veía el borde de aquella puerta, porque la ocultaba el enorme pino negro que había al borde de la parcela de Bella.

En la luz que salía por el hueco de la puerta se había movido una sombra. Se había oído el murmullo de unas voces que hablaban en tono de angustia y de ira.

Parecía que, después de terminar con el sexo, se había hartado el uno del otro.

Si Edward Cullen se hubiera marchado en aquel momento, habría sido posible pasar toda la noche registrando la casa de aquella fulana y decidir cuál era la mejor manera de asustarla, de ahuyentarla. Sin embargo, la puerta se había cerrado, y al final, la casa se había quedado oscura y en silencio.

Pero no importaba. Él se marcharía aquella noche, o por la mañana, y entonces Bella se quedaría sola de nuevo. Sería vulnerable.

Un coyote aulló al otro lado del risco, como si aquella idea le gustara. Entonces, una manada entera lo secundó en la noche fría, lanzándole a Isabella Swan una advertencia de peligro que ella ni siquiera reconocería.


	10. Capitulo 9 Surrogate Mother

Capítulo 9 Surrogate Mother

Vientre de alquiler.

Edward se detuvo con la cuchilla de afeitar a medio camino, se inclinó hacia el espejo empañado y se miró bien.

—Te estás volviendo loco.

Bella tenía razón. Había sido un traicionero y se había obsesionado con sus secretos. La información que ella estaba dispuesta a darle no era la que él quería, pero ella había sido sincera con respecto a eso desde el principio. Le había mentido sobre su exnovio, sí, pero también era cierto que ella no tenía ninguna relación con él en aquel momento; no eran más que viejos conocidos.

Si él quería que aquella relación fuera a algún sitio, tenía que ceder. ¿Y quería que fuera a algún sitio?

Se concentró en afeitarse e intentó no cruzarse con su propia mirada; sin embargo, aquella táctica no funcionó. No podía negar sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de una mujer de la que no sabía nada.

Bueno, sí la conocía. Conocía su pasado, conocía a sus padres, su hermano y a sus amigos. Conocía la honestidad de su mirada y la verdad de su pasión. Pero eso no era suficiente.

Necesitaba más de ella, y ella nunca iba a confiar en él y contarle sus secretos si él no le daba espacio. Tal vez la dejara tranquila un par de días. Tal vez le enviara flores, como un hombre normal.

Sin embargo, cuando sonó el teléfono mientras él estaba terminando de afeitarse, y el nombre de Bella apareció en la pantalla, Edward supo que no iba a dejarla sola durante más de doce horas. Solo el hecho de que ella lo hubiera llamado le aceleraba el corazón.

—Buenos días —dijo él, intentando que no se le notara demasiado el entusiasmo—. ¿Por fin te has despertado?

—Hola —dijo ella concisa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Cuando te has ido esta mañana, ¿has salido por la puerta trasera?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque está abierta.

—¿Estás segura de que la habías cerrado con llave?

—No, me refiero a que está abierta de par en par. ¿Tú has…?

—Yo he estado en la cocina esta mañana, Bella, y estaba cerrada. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En el vestíbulo.

—De acuerdo, ponte un abrigo y espérame en el porche. Voy ahora mismo.

Edward intentó contener el pánico mientras se ponía la ropa, tomaba el cinto de la pistola y salía corriendo hacia su casa. Cuando llegó, se la encontró en los escalones de la entrada, abrazada a sí misma y muy pálida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—Estoy bien, sí. Solo estoy asustada.

—¿Has visto u oído a alguien dentro?

—No. A nadie.

Edward llamó a la comisaría y habló con Frank para explicarle la situación. No iba a necesitar refuerzos a menos que encontrara algo sospechoso, pero no era inteligente enfrentarse a una situación sin dar parte primero.

Después de obligar a Bella a que le prometiera que iba a quedarse en el porche, Edward sacó el arma reglamentaria y comenzó su inspección. Subió al segundo piso y lo recorrió, bajó al primero y después al sótano. No había nadie dentro, no encontró nada sospechoso y la cerradura de la puerta trasera estaba en perfectas condiciones. Edward abrió la puerta principal y le hizo a Bella un gesto para que entrara.

—¿Falta alguna cosa? —le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea.

—Quiero que lo mires bien. Después, infórmame si ves que te falta algo.

Edward acompañó a Bella mientras ella revisaba las habitaciones. Cuando estaban en el salón, Edward se tomó su tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Concluyó que aquella estancia era el despacho de Bella; estaba ordenada, pero había bolígrafos y notas adhesivas, y algunos libros de consulta. Había un gran armario a un lado, pero cuando él intentó abrir las puertas, las encontró cerradas. En dos estanterías enormes había muchos libros de tapa blanda y de tapa dura. El ordenador portátil estaba colocado sobre un escritorio.

Ella estaba sentada en aquel escritorio. Alzó la vista y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Tú has mirado mi escritorio esta mañana?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Lo siento, es solo que… El último cajón está un poco abierto.

—¿Te falta algo?

–No. Ahí solo hay algunas carpetas y papel para imprimir.

Edward se acercó e intentó abrir el primer cajón.

—Este todavía está cerrado con llave.

—Siempre está cerrado con llave, porque si no, se abre.

—Entonces, tal vez el otro se haya abierto solo también.

—Tal vez. Pero mi ordenador… Cuando lo apago, lo cierro. ¿Tú no lo has abierto?

—¿Y por qué demonios iba a hacer yo eso?

Ella lo miró dubitativamente.

—¡Yo no he fisgoneado en tus cosas! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Yo estoy intentando no entrometerme, Bella, pero vas a tener que ser sincera y decirme por qué va a querer alguien colarse en tu casa y registrar tu escritorio.

—¡No lo sé!

—¿En qué trabajas, y quién lo sabe?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo. Nadie sabe lo que hago. Nadie salvo la persona a la que tengo que informar.

Edward se pasó ambas manos por el pelo con exasperación.

—Si estás implicada en algo peligroso, tienes que decírmelo. Esta vez no voy a admitir evasivas. Esto no es ningún juego.

—Escúchame: yo no soy espía, ni policía ni nada que se te esté pasando por la cabeza. Soy una autónoma con una profesión completamente segura. Ni siquiera mi familia sabe a qué me dedico. Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo.

Él no tenía más remedio que creerla, así que cambió de tema.

—¿Cambiaste las cerraduras cuando te mudaste?

—No.

—Pues es lo primero que hay que hacer. Voy a llamar a Carl y le diré que traiga unas cerraduras de buena calidad. Y cerrojos. Solo se pueden usar cuando tú estás dentro de casa, pero a mí me preocupa más tu seguridad que tu propiedad. Además, tienes que contratar una alarma, aunque eso podría tardar un poco. Llama a…

—Vaya, tranquilo. Claro que voy a cambiar las cerraduras; que yo sepa, tal vez mi tía les diera las llaves a todos los chicos de reparto y a todos los reparadores del condado. Cambiaré las cerraduras, instalaré cerrojos y después, ya veremos.

—¿Y si te violan o te matan antes de que veamos algo?

—¿No te estarás pasando? —le gritó ella, y Edward se dio cuenta de que la estaba asustando, seguramente porque él estaba muy asustado.

Bella respiró profundamente y se puso en pie.

—Si yo fuera una ciudadana cualquiera, alguien con quien no te estás acostando, ¿qué le aconsejarías?

Él pensó en armas y perros adiestrados, en rejas en las ventanas, detectores de movimiento, cámaras de vídeo en todas las puertas… Pero si le mencionaba todas aquellas ideas, Molly se daría cuenta de que estaba reaccionando desproporcionadamente. Al ser un discípulo de la lógica, Edward se rindió a ella.

—Cambia las cerraduras.

—¿Algo más?

—Si tienes algún motivo para preocuparte, piensa en contratar un sistema de seguridad, pero…

—¿Pero… —insistió ella, en jarras, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

—Pero… seguramente es algún chico que está buscando una tarjeta de crédito o un número de cuenta bancaria.

Ella se quedó aliviada.

—Está bien. Gracias. Lamento haber sentido pánico y haberte llamado otra vez…

—En primer lugar, es mi trabajo. En segundo lugar, escúchame. Forks es un pueblo pequeño, pero ya no es el mismo pueblo en el que tú te criaste. El mundo ha cambiado. Hay metanfetaminas, porno por Internet, drogas en general… En este momento, esos son los grandes problemas de las zonas rurales de Estados Unidos. Aquí no hemos tenido muchos problemas, pero yo he tenido que estar vigilante.

—No te preocupes, voy a tener cuidado. De verdad. ¿No he sucumbido al pánico en todas las ocasiones?

—Sí, y sigue haciéndolo. Hace que me sienta grande y útil.

Por fin, ella sonrió.

—Bien, pero… —su sonrisa se apagó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Acaba de ocurrírseme que… si era un ladrón, se hubiera llevado mi portátil.

—Podría ser, pero no es fácil vender un portátil por aquí, y seguramente tú bajaste y lo sorprendiste antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad. Por eso se dejó la puerta abierta. Tuvo que salir corriendo. ¿A qué hora te levantas normalmente? ¿A las doce? ¿A las diez?

—¡A las nueve! Algunas veces. Cada vez me porto mejor.

—Bueno, de todos modos, cualquiera que prestara atención sabría que no eres muy madrugadora, y cualquiera que estuviera vigilando vio que yo me marchaba.

—Está bien. Entonces… tengo que llamar a Carl.

—Tienes que llamar a Carl. Yo voy a escribir un informe. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la comisaría un rato?

Edward no se quedó contento cuando ella negó con la cabeza. No podía obligarla a estar con él durante todo su turno de trabajo, pero tampoco era capaz de dejarla allí sola durante ocho horas.

Miró su reloj.

—Volveré dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos para tomar las huellas de la puerta trasera y de tu ordenador.

—Muy bien. No creía que la policía hiciera eso por algo tan minimo.

—Normalmente no se hace, pero no me gusta esto. Tomaré las huellas por si acaso.

—Gracias, Edward.

Entonces, él la abrazó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad?

—Creo que sí —dijo ella. Se relajó contra él y metió los brazos por dentro de su abrigo para rodearle la cintura.

—Siento lo de anoche.

Ella suspiró.

—Yo también.

—¿Quieres que le cambie el turno a Frank hoy? Podíamos ir a Port Angel a comer. Como si fuéramos personas normales.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que nadie se lo creyera.

—Yo sí.

Ella se apartó un poco y lo besó en los labios.

—Me encantaría pasar el día contigo, pero voy a perder mucho tiempo esta mañana con el cerrajero y los demás asuntos, así que esta tarde tengo que… ya sabes.

—Tienes que trabajar.

—Sí. Bueno, ¿y mañana? ¿Vas a trabajar? ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar y al cine?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—No lo llamaré cita —le aseguró él.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Todavía está abierto el viejo cine?

—Sí, y todavía proyectan las mejores películas antiguas.

Entonces, ella sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, me apetece salir a cenar y al cine contigo.

Él volvió a abrazarla y se inclinó para darle un beso en el cuello.

—Yo traeré los preservativos —le susurró, para que se estremeciera contra él—. Tú trae a tu amigo azul.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella riéndose, y le empujó el pecho con las palmas de las manos—. Cállate.

—¿Por qué? A lo mejor necesito refuerzos. Cuando te pones manos a la obra, eres insaciable.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó ella. Se le ruborizaron las mejillas, y se puso tan roja que Edward tuvo que besarla de nuevo.

—Me parece que bajo esa apariencia tan traviesa hay una niña buena.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Después de darle un beso en la nariz, Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse antes de que se le olvidara que tenía un trabajo. Además, no quería que la mitad de la fuerza policial del pueblo echara la puerta abajo al ver que él no aparecía. Y, después de la semana anterior, no tenía duda de que sucedería eso exactamente.


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

La oscuridad de la noche lo había envuelto todo, salvo las luces del porche de algunos ranchos por los que pasaban. Incluso las estrellas se escondían aquella noche, y parecía que a la luna se le había olvidado salir.

Bella iba mirando por la ventanilla, pero estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos y no veía nada.

—Estás muy callada. ¿No te ha gustado la película? —le preguntó Edward.

Sí, estaba callada. Se sentía confusa y asustada.

—No, me ha encantado. Es mejor que lo que dicen las críticas.

—Entonces, ¿estás disgustada por lo que decía hoy el periódico?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

—Por supuesto que estoy disgustado. Se supone que tú tienes que hacer una broma para que todo parezca una nimiedad.

Ella sonrió.

—Es una nimiedad. Todo el mundo sabe que tú no eres el guardaespaldas de una espía.

—¿Pero?...

Bella no sabía qué podía decirle y qué no podía decirle. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Por fin estaba inspirada y escribía bien, sobre todo porque no podía dormir y estaba tensa y ansiosa, y era capaz de plasmar todo aquello en su historia de un modo eficaz.

Le había enviado a su editora los tres primeros capítulos, y la mujer estaba en la luna. No dejaba de presionar a Bella para que le entregara el libro completo lo antes posible. Tenía que llenar un hueco dentro de tres semanas, porque otra escritora tenía un niño en el hospital y no podía cumplir con su plazo. Bella le había prometido que acabaría en cinco días, y la editora le había prometido que lo leería y lo editaría en el tiempo récord de cuarenta y ocho horas. Ya estaban trabajando en la portada. Todo era como una montaña rusa, pero ella agradecía aquella distracción.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bells?

—Lo siento —dijo ella con un suspiro—. No quería estropear nuestra primera no-cita.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo más en tu casa?

—No. En mi casa no. Mi madre ha estado leyendo el _Tribune online_, y está muy preocupada gracias a Black. Este ha escuchado la radio de la policía y ha dado todos los detalles en público. Incluso Emmett está preocupado.

—Sí, he hablado con él.

—Al ver el periódico esta mañana, supe que tú ibas a enfadarte, pero no parece que estés disgustado. La mitad del periódico trata sobre nosotros, así que, ¿por qué no estás disgustado?

—Tengo problemas, Bella, pero estoy trabajando en ellos. El hecho de que me asocien contigo no es ningún problema.

—¿Cuál es?

—Preferiría tirarme por un precipicio antes de sufrir otro escándalo en mi vida. Hasta el momento, nuestra relación no tiene nada de escandaloso, salvo que es una diversión para los vecinos. En cuanto a tus secretos… No me gusta mucho eso, pero si yo no puedo sonsacártelos, seguramente Black tampoco podrá averiguar de qué se trata. Tú dices que no es nada ilegal ni inmoral, y yo tengo que creer que no es nada que pudiera destrozar mi carrera profesional ni mi reputación.

Ella esperaba que se refiriera a su reputación profesional.

—No soy ningún riesgo para tu profesión, te lo prometo.

Él la miró con seriedad.

—Además —continuó después de una pausa—, Black le ha contado a todo el mundo que tal vez hubo un allanamiento de morada en tu casa, y que tal vez fuera un voyeur. Todo el pueblo está sobre aviso, así que estás más segura.

Eso tenía sentido. Salvo que ella no le había contado todo lo que había que saber. Si aquello tenía algo que ver con James, se lo contaría aquel sábado. O después del sábado. La semana siguiente, sin duda.

—Siento que tu familia esté tan preocupada —le dijo él con un suspiro—. Le expliqué a tu hermano que seguramente es un delito de oportunidad, y que el delincuente no tuvo éxito.

—Sí.

Él la miró de nuevo, y Bella volvió la cara hacia la ventanilla.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás ocultando algo importante?

Pese a que pudiera parecer lo contrario, a ella nunca se le había dado bien mentir, así que se rindió ante lo inevitable y volvió a mirarlo.

—Ayer me acerqué a The Bar para recoger mi coche, y no arrancaba.

—Sí, lo vi en el garaje. Me imaginé que era un problema del motor.

—No. Alice me ha llamado esta mañana. No era la batería, ni el arranque, ni el motor. Alguien cortó el sistema eléctrico. Y sabotearon los frenos.

—¿Cómo?

—Alice no estaba segura de si querían estropear ambas cosas, o no sabían lo que hacían.

—¿Me estás diciendo que alguien quería que te quedaras sin frenos?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado? —le preguntó él con la voz ronca.

—Al principio… tenía la sensación de que solo era una broma pesada. No tiene sentido.

—Alguien quiere asustarte o hacerte daño, Bella. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Tienes que tener alguna idea.

Sí, la tenía, pero la había descartado. No era idiota. Se había pasado toda la mañana llamando a los chicos de James, intimidándolos. Y nadie le había parecido culpable. Ni lo más mínimo.

Incluso se había derrumbado y había llamado al teniente de James. El hombre apenas había tolerado la llamada, pero después de recibir el consentimiento de un encantador James, le había dado los detalles del horario de la semana anterior de su subordinado. Era imposible que hubiera tenido cuatro horas para ir a Forks, sabotear su coche, espiarla, entrar en su casa y volver a Denver. Estaba trabajando una hora después de que ella hubiera encontrado abierta la puerta trasera de su casa.

—Mierda —gruñó Edward. Tomó su teléfono, marcó un número y esperó. No hubo respuesta, y él soltó otro juramento. Bella oyó el débil sonido de la voz del contestador automático de Alice, que pedía que dejaran un mensaje—. Alice —dijo él—. Voy a ir a tu garaje mañana a primera hora para inspeccionar el coche de Isabella. Mientras, no lo toques —le ordenó. Después añadió—: Y no puedo creerme que no me hayas llamado.

Colgó y arrojó el teléfono al salpicadero.

—Y tú.

Bella se encogió al sentir su furia.

—Tú vas a decirme ahora mismo quién puede querer hacerte daño.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Te lo prometo! Cuando vivía en Denver nunca me sucedió nada por el estilo. Es alguien de Forks, o alguien que tiene algo que ver con el pueblo.

—¿Cómo quién? Yo no recuerdo que tú tuvieras enemigos en el instituto, ni fuera de él.

—No llamaba la atención.

Edward agitó la cabeza. Tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar el volante.

—No se me ocurre ningún sospechoso. En el pueblo hay un ladrón de coches, pero está reformado y ahora tiene setenta y cinco años. Y un agresor sexual fichado, pero él prefería a los chicos adolescentes.

—Ah, bueno. Quiero decir, no tiene nada de bueno, pero…

—Esta mañana se me ha ocurrido que puede ser Black quien ha entrado en tu casa para registrarla en busca de una gran historia… Pero no. No lo veo haciendo algo así. ¿Lo has visto más veces de las que esperabas últimamente?

—No —respondió ella en un susurro.

Su ansiedad había ido en aumento durante todo el día, y a medida que se acercaban a casa, a su casa grande y solitaria, no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Podría dormir hoy en tu casa? —le preguntó a Edward con un hilillo de voz.

Edward la miró.

—Por supuesto que puedes dormir en mi casa —dijo. Le tomó la mano y se la besó—. O eso, o yo me instalo con mi saco de dormir en tu porche.

—Cualquiera de las dos cosas. Como tú quieras.

Él volvió a besarle la mano, acariciándole los nudillos con los labios, en un gesto distraído que a Bella le puso el vello de punta.

—Hemos encontrado dos grupos de huellas en tu casa, que no eran mías ni tuyas. Seguramente serán de tu tía o de alguno de los de la compañía de mudanzas, pero voy a enviarlos al laboratorio forense. ¿Notaste que alguno de los de la mudanza te prestara demasiada atención?

—No, que yo sepa.

—De acuerdo. Mañana por la mañana voy a ir a ver tu coche —dijo Edward. Respiró profundamente y exhaló un suspiro—. Vaya, Bella.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Él le agarró la mano durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, y la acompañó mientras ella recogía las cosas que necesitaba para pasar la noche fuera. Después de girar la llave en sus enormes y flamantes cerraduras de acero, se marcharon, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta estaban en el garaje de Edward.

Se sentía excitada por el hecho de pasar la noche protegida por un policía tan grande y tan sexy, y fue olvidando su tensión poco a poco. Ella había estado en su casa cuando era la de su madre, pero ahora era de Edward.

Esperaba la típica decoración masculina; nada reseñable. Y era casi cierto. Cuando su madre vivía allí, las paredes eran de color lila y rosa, con algún toque de verde. Las alfombras eran rosas. Un estilo clásico de los años ochenta. Bella se había quedado impresionada a los once años.

El rosa había desaparecido. Ella se preguntó cuántos minutos habrían pasado entre el momento en que su madre le vendió la casa y el momento en que él quitó las alfombras. Ahora el suelo de madera estaba desnudo y las paredes eran blancas.

Había un sofá gigante de cuero marrón y desgastado y una televisión. Casi todo era típico de un hombre soltero, salvo por dos detalles.

Había una estantería a cada lado del sofá, y dos más flanqueando la televisión. A ella se le había olvidado aquello de Edward. Él adoraba la lectura. Aquellas estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Ella conocía algunos de ellos, y de otros no había oído hablar nunca.

Al ver todos aquellos libros, se sintió esperanzada. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él se sintiera impresionado por su trabajo. Tal vez no se quedara horrorizado ni se disgustara. Tal vez se pusiera contento.

Tendría que pensar bien si se lo contaba, o si no.

Lo segundo que Bella notó en su salón fueron las fotografías. Había muchísimas fotografías en blanco y negro, enmarcadas y colgadas por las paredes. La mayoría eran fotografías de naturaleza. Un azafrán de primavera entre la nieve. Rocas pulidas en el agua de un arroyo. El reflejo de una nube iluminada por el sol en el cielo azul.

Y más. Un ciervo corriendo por un campo blanco y puro. Un álamo que había perdido sus hojas.

—¡Edward, son preciosas!

Él gruñó alguna respuesta mientras entraba con su bolsa de viaje y la dejaba en el pasillo. Bella no se molestó en seguirlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada moviéndose de fotografía en fotografía, mirándolas todas.

Cuando oyó que él volvía a entrar en el salón, se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¿Las has hecho tú?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward! ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacer fotografías? Estas son magníficas.

—Hace unos años. Hoy en día no es difícil aficionarse, con todas las cámaras digitales que hay, y las impresoras en color —dijo él, y se encogió de hombros—. No es nada del otro mundo. Hace que mis paseos por el monte sean más interesantes.

—¿Nada del otro mundo? Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Las vendes?

—He vendido algunas en páginas web de fotografía, para cubrir los gastos de las cámaras, el papel fotográfico y la tinta.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Edward se había ruborizado un poco, y tuvo ganas de abrazarlo.

—Deberías exponerlas en la Feria de Arte.

—¡Ja! —exclamó él, y se ruborizó aún más—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Tengo vino de botella, espero que no te importe.

—¡Vaya! Arte y vino del bueno. Eres un metrosexual, o algo así.

—Sí, me han crecido bastante las cutículas desde que se cerró el paso, pero intento arreglármelas.

Ella no pudo aguantar que fuera tan adorable ni un minuto más, y se arrojó a sus brazos. Él la agarró con un resoplido exagerado, pero ella se lo perdonó.

—¿Sabes lo sexy que eres? —le preguntó.

—Eh… Hace siglos que no me depilo las cejas.

Ella lo besó para que se callara, y funcionó. Edward comenzó a mover la lengua rápidamente, la agarró por las nalgas y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Se besaron hasta que Bella se inclinó hacia atrás y le sonrió.

—Te eché de menos anoche.

—Yo también.

—¿Me vas a hacer fotos desnuda?

Él la soltó tan rápidamente que ella estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Oh, vamos.

—Estás loca.

—Será divertido.

—Lo último que necesito son pruebas de mi vida sexual flotando por Internet.

—No tienes por qué enviármelas por correo electrónico, ni nada parecido. Y tú eres el único hombre del mundo a quien le confiaría mis desnudos.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¿No quieres tener un recuerdo de nuestra aventura cuando termine?

Edward se dio la vuelta y se marchó a la cocina, y Bella tuvo que contenerse para no pedirle una foto suya desnudo para tener un recuerdo. No parecía que estuviera de humor para hacer de modelo.

Al pensar en Edward posando desnudo se echó a reír. Sin embargo, al verlo en la cocina su risa cesó de golpe. Él estaba apoyado en la encimera con la cabeza agachada y los hombros tensos. No se estaba riendo.

Bella tuvo un momento de pánico cuando él se giró a mirarla con unos ojos tan oscuros como una noche de tormenta. Ella no quería tener una conversación seria, no quería que la obligara a explicar exactamente en qué trabajaba, ni cuál podía ser su futuro.

—Deja que vea cuál es el vino que tienes —le dijo.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirándola fijamente.

Bella se metió las manos en los bolsillos e intentó no darle la sensación de que se sentía culpable, pero al final, él se apartó de la encimera y fue a tomar una botella de vino blanco del frigorífico. Eso le dio a Bella la oportunidad de salir de la cocina y hacer un _tour_ por el resto de la casa. En el pasillo había más fotos colgadas en las paredes, entre las puertas de uno de los baños y los tres dormitorios. Ella se detuvo ante el más grande de todos.

Estaba limpio, pero no perfecto. La cama estaba deshecha, y había un par de pantalones de deportes en el suelo. El cabecero de la cama era de troncos de pino gruesos y pulidos, y la colcha era de color marrón oscuro.

La habitación encajaba con él. Era sencilla, un poco dura, pero también suave en algunos detalles sorprendentes.

Había una fotografía junto a la cama, más grande que las demás. Aquella era en color. La imagen del atardecer, del sol poniéndose entre montañas sombrías, bajo un cielo azul marino.

Edward apareció y le entregó la copa de vino.

—Edward, tienes un gran talento. Deberías…

—Lo hago para mí. Es una de las pocas cosas con las que no tengo que estar en guardia.

—Bueno, yo no sabía que fueras un artista. Cada día que pasa te vuelves más sexy, Profesor. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama?

Él arqueó una ceja con irritación, y esa no era la reacción que ella esperaba.

—Había pensado que deberíamos hablar. Tener una conversación.

—Ah.

No se trataba de que ella no quisiera hablar con él, pero la cama era un territorio mucho más seguro. Una conversación con Edward era algo sincero, complicado y emocional. Peligroso. Tuvo la tentación de quitarse la camisa sin más, pero él volvió al salón, y ella tuvo que seguirlo.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas. Ella se detuvo para mirarlo, porque tal vez no hubiera otra noche como aquella, y era muy guapo. Él dio unos golpecitos en el asiento de al lado.

—Vamos, ven. Te prometo que no voy a intentar sonsacarte información sensible.

Ella volvió a pensar en quitarse la camisa, pero decidió que podía guardar aquel as en la manga si era necesario durante la conversación. Si él le preguntaba algo sobre James, por ejemplo, o por su vida en el negocio del sexo.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Bien. Este año se jubila. Ha llamado para preguntar por ti.

—¿Y se ha enterado de todo?

—Parece que yo soy el último en conocer la existencia del _Tribune online_. Ella ha leído las historietas, y me ha llamado para decirme que siempre le caíste muy bien.

El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho al oír aquello.

—Tu madre es encantadora.

—Lleva un año saliendo con un hombre —dijo él de sopetón, como si todavía fuera una sorpresa.

—¡Es estupendo! —exclamó ella, y se echó a reír al ver la expresión dubitativa de Edward—. No me digas que es su primer novio desde tu padre. Vamos.

—Creo que sí. Por desgracia, me mencionó que se sintió como si fuera virgen de nuevo. Así que creo que… —Edward carraspeó.

—¡Vaya! Entonces ya era hora de que se divirtiera.

—Supongo que sí. Eh, ¿qué querías decir con eso de Jacob?

Después de atragantarse con el vino, ella consiguió preguntar, con un jadeo:

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste que había sido horrible contigo.

—¡Ah, sí! Bueno, no fue nada. Cosas de adolescentes.

—Me dijiste que habías perdido la virginidad esa noche, Bella. ¿Es cierto?

—¿Estabas prestando atención a eso? Vaya.

—¿Perdiste la virginidad esa noche y viniste para hablar con tu hermano sobre ello?

—No.

—Me quedé muy preocupado por ti cuando te fuiste. Ni siquiera pude ir a buscarte. Estaba con una chica… y no estaba vestido.

—Oh, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Por favor, cuéntame qué pasó.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella, y él asintió—. Bueno, está bien. Yo vine porque esa noche me había peleado con Jacob. Habíamos salido juntos, y me dijo que si no quería tener sexo con el habíamos terminado. Yo me indigné y vine a tu casa porque… no sé por qué. Supongo que quería decírtelo y que tú también te indignaras.

—Lógico.

—Así que entré sin llamar y ¡tachán! Ahí estabas tú. Desnudo. Y muy ocupado.

—Exacto.

—Y yo había estado imaginándote desnudo. No podía… No pude apartar la vista. Se me estaba rompiendo el corazón, pero lo único que quería era quedarme ahí y mirarte.

—Oh, Bella.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Fue terrible! —dijo ella, y le dio una palmadita en el brazo para rebajar la tensión—. Pero también fue liberador para mí. Yo nunca me había dado cuenta de que te estaba esperando, pero en aquel momento lo supe. Y el verte con otra chica me liberó de eso. También me excitó mucho, así que decidí hacerlo.

—Con Jacob.

Bella se encogió.

—Eh… sí. Fue un gran error. O más bien, pequeño. Fin de la historia.

—Pero tú dijiste que Jacob fue horrible contigo.

—Eso fue hace diez años, Edward, y yo era muy tonta. ¿Por qué te importa ahora?

—Porque sí.

—Está bien —refunfuñó ella—. Me encontré a Jacob fuera de The Bar. Le dije que quería hacerlo, y él me complació encantado. Afortunadamente es miembro del club de los penes pequeños, así que fue decepcionante, pero solo un poco incómodo. Me divertí mucho más cuando fui a la universidad.

—¿Y se comportó como un imbécil?

—Sí. Después de pasar un minuto y medio en el cielo, se apartó de mí y me dijo que todavía tenía mucho que aprender para satisfacer a un hombre.

—No es posible.

—No te preocupes. Eso me libró del sentimiento de culpabilidad que habría podido tener al burlarme tanto de él.

Edward le acarició el pelo y se puso a juguetear con uno de sus mechones.

—Jacob viene todos los años por Acción de Gracias. Pondré un control de alcoholemia solo para él.

—Ah, eres tan dulce…

—Ojalá pudiera haberte alcanzado cuando saliste corriendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Yo fantaseaba con la posibilidad de que hubieras apartado a aquella chica y hubieras venido a buscarme, pero tú no eres así, Edward. Fuera lo que fuera para ti, o una aventura de una noche, o una de tus novias, nunca la habrías tratado así. Y si lo hubieras hecho, yo no habría querido que me alcanzaras.

Él le acarició el hombro.

—Eres una chica buena, Bella. Siempre lo has sido.

—Ya te gustaría —murmuró ella—. ¿Hemos terminado ya? ¿Podemos irnos a la cama?

Él suspiró con exasperación.

—Creía que podíamos…

Bella se puso en pie.

—Veo que no me queda otra elección —gruñó.

Entonces, se quitó la camisa. Edward la miró como si estuviera loca, pero ella se quitó el sujetador, e hizo bien. Edward se olvidó de conversar, y Bella consiguió lo que quería. Llevarlo a la cama por sexo ardiente.


	12. Capitulo 11 ¿Enamorada?

Capítulo 11 ¿Enamorada?

Bella se despertó al oír unas explosiones lejanas. El sonido vibró en sus oídos, y después dejó un silencio extraño. Pasaron unos minutos, y estalló otra carga de dinamita; sacudió el suelo lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentirse. Hacía diez años que no se despertaba así, y el sonido hizo que sonriera antes de abrir los ojos.

Debían de haber tenido una gran nevada para haber puesto a trabajar a las brigadas de avalanchas tan pronto. El silencio sobrenatural que había entre avalanchas le dio a entender que también había nevado por la casa de Edward, pero en aquella parte de Forks no había tantos esquiadores como para tener que dinamitar las frágiles aglomeraciones de nieve.

Pensó en dormirse de nuevo, pero recordó que estaba en la casa de Edward, en la cama de Edward. Eso hizo que sonriera aún más. La noche anterior había sido lenta, sensual, como si la química que había entre ellos fuera diferente allí. Él había tomado las riendas, él había impuesto el ritmo. Ella no había podido hacer otra cosa que disfrutar. Y, aunque le había pedido dos veces más que le hiciera fotos desnuda, porque nunca más iba a tener un amante que fuera fotógrafo y honorable a la vez, Edward se había negado.

Con la intención de abrazarse a la almohada, rodó para tumbarse de costado, pero oyó crujir algo debajo de su cuerpo. Entreabrió los ojos. Las persianas estaban cerradas, pero el sol entraba de todos modos en la habitación. Parecía que había vuelto a dormir hasta tarde.

El lado de la cama de Edward estaba vacío, así que ella se sentó para mirar a su alrededor, y vio qué era lo que había crujido. Tenía una foto junto al codo; era una fotografía en color que al principio le pareció abstracta. La tomó y le dio la vuelta lentamente, hasta que reconoció el primer plano de un pie femenino entre los pliegues de una sábana blanca.

Con el ceño fruncido, se irguió más sobre la cama, y tocó algo con la cadera. Era otra fotografía. Miró hacia abajo mientras estiraba la mano para tomarla, y se dio cuenta de que había cuatro, cinco, seis… Más de media docena de fotos esparcidas por el colchón. Y todos ellas eran primeros planos… suyos.

Contuvo la respiración y tomó la que estaba más cerca. Era de su oreja, de la curva de su cuello, de su pelo castaño sobre la almohada. Le dio la vuelta y encontró algo escrito. _Esta es la mayor desnudez que voy a fotografiar, así que espero que te guste. Edward_.

A ella se le aceleró el pulso mientras tomaba otra fotografía. Aquella era de su mano cerrada mientras dormía, sobre la sábana. Había otra de la curva de su hombro y su antebrazo, y la última que vio era la parte superior de su cadera y la curva de su vientre, y su ombligo asomando justo por encima del blanco de la sábana. Al darle la vuelta a aquella imagen y leer la nota, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. _Tú, a la luz de la mañana_.

Bella recogió todas las fotografías y las apiló. Después se apretó las manos contra la boca. Aquello era demasiado serio. Demasiado bonito. Ella quería fotografías verdes, no bellas.

Bella sintió pánico al notar que el corazón le estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza. Se levantó para vestirse. Necesitaba tomarse un café y pensar con la cabeza clara.

No podía enamorarse de Edward. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podía.

No encontraba ni la camisa ni el sujetador, así que fue a buscarlos al salón, y los halló sobre el sofá. Cuando estuvo decentemente vestida, entró en la cocina por cafeína.

No tuvo que buscar demasiado. En la mesa de la cocina había un termo, y junto a él, una taza, un cuenco, una cuchara, un plátano y una caja de cereales. Edward le había dejado el desayuno preparado.

—Mierda —musitó ella, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas mientras observaba con consternación la caja de Apple Jacks.

¿Por qué él tenía que hacerlo todo bien? Y ni siquiera de un modo inquietante. Si James hubiera decidido hacerle el desayuno, habría pensado en un zumo de naranja y unos cruasanes. Tal vez, algunas frutas del bosque y un quiche.

Pero Edward no estaba intentando impresionarla. Solo la estaba cuidando, porque eso era lo que hacía normalmente. Era huraño y callado. Serio. Reservado. Y cuidaba de la gente.

Y la horrible verdad era que ya estaba enamorada de él. Pensar que podrían limitarse a tener unas relaciones sexuales divertidas había sido una idiotez. Claro que estaba enamorada de él; llevaba enamorada de él toda su vida.

Demonios, si nunca hubiera escrito su primer libro, si no hubiera plasmado algo que era tan obviamente sobre él, podría decirle la verdad y dejar que él decidiera si su carrera profesional era demasiado difícil de aceptar. Pero tal y como eran las cosas… No solo había violado su sentido de la privacidad, sino que también le había ocultado un problema que le concernía.

¿Qué podía hacer?

—Demonios.

Tal vez no tuviera que hacer nada. Tal vez James apareciera allí y convenciera a Edward de que terminara con ella, como había hecho con los demás. Seguramente charlarían sobre la policía, y después agitarían la cabeza comentando las rarezas de Bella y estarían de acuerdo en que ella debía resolver algunos problemas importantes antes de poder tener una relación seria con alguien.

Solo con pensarlo se enfadó. Peló el plátano y empezó a darle mordiscos mientras se servía una taza de café.

Hombres. Si nunca hubiera escrito su primer libro, sería lo suficientemente buena para Edward, pero no tendría una profesión que le encantaba. Estaría trabajando como una esclava en una empresa de marketing o de ventas. No habría podido volver a vivir a Forks, así que de todos modos no habría tenido aquella oportunidad con Edward.

Dios Santo, odiaba la culpabilidad. Y odiaba las obligaciones, el compromiso y las discusiones. Se había dado cuenta enseguida de que no estaba hecha para las relaciones serias, y las cosas le habían ido bien hasta que James Kasten había aparecido en su vida. Entonces, de repente, se había visto atrapada en una relación sin saber cómo había llegado allí. A aquel hombre se le daban muy bien los trucos, pero ella había conseguido librarse de él por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Tal vez pudiera hacer lo mismo en aquella situación, y librarse de la emoción que se había apoderado de ella. Tenía que conseguirlo rápidamente. Una buena idea, si no fuera porque esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Edward no conociera a James, y así, su aventura con ella continuara durante una temporada más.

Dios. Estaba totalmente atrapada.

Terminó de desayunar, se puso las botas, el gorro y el abrigo, y salió de casa de Edward. Se alegró de haber llevado las botas, porque había diez centímetros de nieve que lo cubría todo. Bueno, menos la calle del garaje de Edward, por supuesto. Él había apartado toda la nieve con la pala. En la calle de la anciana señora Lantern tampoco había nieve, y ella no tuvo que preguntarse quién la había quitado.

Se colgó la bolsa al hombro y echó a andar hacia su casa. Se concentraría en su libro y vería si podía terminar la primera versión aquel mismo día. Tenía que trabajar, y había otra gente importante en su vida. No solo existía Edward Cullen durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Exacto —se dijo—. Eres una mujer independiente. Con formación. Curvilínea. Una conversadora fascinante. Y tienes una situación económica muy cómoda.

Al pensar en el dinero, sacó el móvil de su bolso y lo encendió. Su editora le había prometido llamarla para darle las cifras de su última novela, y Bella se entusiasmó al ver el icono del mensaje brillando en la pantalla.

—Ooh. Dinero, dinero, dinero.

Sin embargo, el mensaje no era de su editora, sino de su madre. Bella lo escuchó, lo borró y la llamó.

—¡Bella! —gritó su madre—. ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

—Lo siento, mamá. Estaba con Edward y…

—Ya lo sé. Me ha llamado esta mañana para decirme que estás bien.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, es que yo le dejé un mensaje en la comisaría.

—Mamá, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

—Yo no bromearía con respecto a algo así.

Bella tomó aire y se contuvo para no gritarle a Renne.

—¿No habíamos aclarado ya que me causaste muchos problemas hablando con James sobre mí?

—Edward Cullen es un buen hombre. Yo le limpié la nariz muchas veces cuando era pequeño.

—Sí, bueno, también querías a James como a un hijo, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijiste cuando rompí con él.

—No me gustó que invitara a tu padre a ese fin de semana de pesca. Yo tenía planeada una buena cena de aniversario.

Ah, James había metido la pata con eso. Era difícil de creer que no hubiera memorizado una fecha tan importante como el aniversario de sus padres. Había sido el chico preferido de sus padres durante semanas después de que rompieran, pero se había convertido en persona non grata en cuanto se había llevado a su padre para un viaje de pesca improvisado. Su madre se había enrabietado, y finalmente había aceptado la realidad.

—¡Ya ni siquiera es tu novio! —exclamó.

Bella sonrió.

—He estado pensando —dijo su madre en un tono tenebroso—, que podría ser James quien te está espiando.

Tú dijiste que…

—Dime que no le has contado nada a Edward.

—Bella, él es policía. Si…

—¡Dímelo!

Su madre resopló de indignación.

—Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido hasta hace media hora. No, no le he dicho nada.

Gracias a Dios. Ella no quería que Edward tuviera una discusión con James, y menos si había alguna posibilidad de que él fuera el acosador.

Su madre se había quedado en silencio, lanzándole rayos invisibles a través del teléfono. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, mamá. Es que… este asunto de James ha sido una pesadilla. Y no es él. No puede serlo. Así que…

—Bueno —respondió su madre, y suspiró—. Yo siento haber seguido hablando con James por teléfono…

—Y recibiendo sus visitas —le dijo Bella.

Otro suspiro.

—Está bien. Siento haber sido amigable con él después de que rompieran. No estuvo bien.

—Bueno. No te preocupes tanto. Ese hombre es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Lo entiendo.

—Gracias, hija. ¿Por qué no te planteas mudarte con Emmett durante una temporada? No hay motivo para que…

—No.

—Entonces, con Edward.

—Mamá, llevamos viéndonos una semana. No me estarás sugiriendo que empiece a vivir en pecado tan rápidamente.

—Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido, ya han pecado mucho.

—Sí, nos hemos portado como conejitos desde que llegué al pueblo —dijo ella. En realidad era cierto, lo cual hizo más divertido el jadeo de indignación de su madre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vas a misa, Isabella Swan?

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

—Te quiero, mamá. No intentes llamarme más al móvil. Lo tengo desconectado casi la mayor parte del tiempo, y te causará preocupación.

Bella colgó, cruzó la calle y subió la colina de su casa en tiempo récord. Apenas se detuvo cuando vio la nota que había pegada a su puerta. _Vete de Forks o morirás_, decía, con una escritura fea.

Bella se puso furiosa al sentir una punzada de pánico en el estómago. Se enfureció tanto que ignoró la nota, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró de un portazo. Dejó el papel arrugado en la consola; Edward querría verlo y buscar huellas, y ella no podía analizarlo en aquel momento.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomó el cuchillo más afilado que tenía. Algún cobarde quería destrozarle la vida, y ella ya no lo aguantaba más, así que en vez de llamar a Edward lloriqueando, comprobó que la puerta trasera y la puerta del sótano estuvieran cerradas y recorrió su casa de arriba abajo.

Cuando se sentó en el escritorio, la ira había desaparecido y solo quedaba el miedo. Empezaron a temblarle las rodillas, y plantó las botas en el suelo para impedirlo. Se irguió. Tal vez aquello no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Tal vez tuviera que ver con Edward y con las mujeres de su pasado. Él le había dicho que no salía con ninguna mujer del pueblo, pero con ella llevaba no saliendo más de una semana. Aquel hombre tenía que darle algunas explicaciones.

Sonrió al pensar en que iba a poder interrogarlo y se frotó las manos. Sí, él iría a verla dentro de pocas horas, y ella aprovecharía para preguntarle con cuántas mujeres del pueblo había no salido.

Más animada, sacó el portátil del último cajón de su escritorio y lo abrió. Lo encendió y entró en su correo electrónico.

Primero, su editora le aseguraba que no, que no habían recibido ninguna carta sospechosa sobre ella ni sobre sus historias. Solo las diatribas usuales de la señora Gibson.

Después… ¡Ajá! Bella vio sus cifras de ventas. Las preciosas y exuberantes cifras de ventas que necesitaba en aquel momento. Aquella era su profesión. Se le daba bien, y le gustaba. Era una profesión secreta, sí, pero no tenía por qué avergonzarse de nada.

Pronto se lo contaría todo a Edward, y él intentaría que ella se sintiera mal, y lo suyo terminaría.

—Puedo enfrentarme a esto —le dijo a su ordenador, y se sintió feliz por el tono de seguridad de su voz—. Estaré perfectamente.

Aquello no estaba surtiendo efecto. En vez de salir corriendo del pueblo, Isabella Swan había salido corriendo hacia la cama de Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperarse de una fulana como ella?

Ahora, el Jefe Cullen estaba metido de lleno en el caso, y eso no podía ser. Tenían que separarse. Tenía que haber un modo de separarlos.

Después de días de frustración, de tratar de dar con la solución, el _Forks Tribune_ le ofreció un regalo.

Isabella Swan tenía un secreto. Un secreto que ni siquiera conocía el Jefe Cullen, si el periódico decía lo correcto. Y, fuera lo que fuera… Nadie guardaba un secreto así a menos que fuera dañino. Sórdido, incluso.

Aquel secreto era la clave, la forma de separarlos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a averiguarlo?

Bella tenía el despacho en su casa, con su ordenador y unos armarios cerrados con llave. En cuanto al acceso… Bueno, ella había puesto cerraduras nuevas en todas las puertas, pero aquella casa no era exactamente Fort Knox. El departamento acababa de recibir un dispositivo de apertura de cerraduras de último modelo. Podía abrirlo prácticamente todo.

Si Bella continuaba pasando las noches fuera, habría tiempo para revisar sus carpetas tranquilamente, y averiguar cuál era la verdad que le estaba ocultando a su nuevo novio.

Y cuando el Jefe Cullen la dejara plantada, ella se iría de Forks y volvería a su sitio.


	13. Capitulo 12 Kasten

Capítulo 12 Kasten

Bella se cansó de esperar a Edward y entró en la comisaría. Quería resolver aquel misterio de una vez por todas. Había estado enfurruñada y sintiéndose culpable. Pensaba que ella tenía la culpa de todo aquello porque tenía un secreto vergonzoso y un exnovio loco. Sin embargo, ahora estaba convencida de que el quid de la cuestión estaba en su nuevo y cuerdo amante.

Edward era tan sexy que podía llevar a cualquier mujer a una vida de crimen, ¿no?

Bella entró en la comisaría decidida a dejarlo alucinado con su teoría sorpresa, y con el recipiente que contenía el Chili la cena pasada en mano, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse vacío el despacho. Vaya.

Se giró y vio que el escritorio de Angela también estaba vacío, al igual que el pasillo. Todas aquellas ideas geniales en su cabeza, y nadie cerca para oírlas. Sin embargo, ellos no podían haber ido lejos.

Le echó una última mirada a la puerta principal y entró a escondidas en el despacho de Edward, con una sensación de impaciencia. Se sentía como una espía, como una traidora, metiéndose así en aquella sala donde Edward pasaba tanto tiempo.

La habitación olía a él, a piel limpia y a cuero, y también un poco a algún tipo de aceite que le recordó al de limpiar armas. Su escritorio estaba organizado, pero no despejado; en una de sus esquinas había dos libros y, sobre ellos, una taza de café vacía.

Tomó uno de los libros de debajo de la taza y le dio la vuelta. Un _western_. Claramente, no era un libro romántico y erótico del Oeste, pero en el fondo sí era romántico. Era de un tiempo en el que los hombres eran hombres, y a las mujeres les gustaba que las ataran. Oh, un momento; aquella era su propia versión de un _western_.

Sonrió, volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio y puso la taza encima.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó una voz furiosa.

Al oírlo, Bella se asustó y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Sin querer, golpeó la taza justo cuando veía los anchos hombros y el ancho cuerpo de Ángela en el hueco de la puerta.

—¡Oh! —gritó cuando la taza se hizo añicos contra el suelo—. ¡Ángela, me has asustado!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Fisgando?

—No, no estoy fisgando. Solo había venido a buscar a Edward y… ¡Oh! ¡Toma! —dijo, y le dio la tartera a Ángela, como señal de paz.

La mujer agarró el recipiente, pero no pareció que entendiera el simbolismo. Hizo un gesto de desprecio.

—No deberías estar aquí sola.

—Lo siento. No había nadie.

—Y has roto la taza favorita de Edward. Su madre se la regaló cuando lo nombraron Jefe de Policía.

—Su… —Bella se tapó la boca con espanto y miró al suelo—. Oh, vaya. ¿Crees que podré encontrar otra igual?

—Y entonces, ¿qué? —le espetó Ángela—. ¿Le mentirás sobre lo que ha pasado?

—¡No! Solo quería reemplazarla. ¿Es que tienes un mal día, o qué te pasa?

En vez de responder, Ángela soltó un resoplido y se dio la vuelta.

—Voy por una escoba. Tú debes esperar en la zona de recepción.

—Vaya —murmuró Bella de nuevo. Ángela estaba resultando ser tan malhumorada como su madre. Aquella mujer siempre tenía un cigarro en la mano y era una resentida.

Bella tuvo ganas de decirle a Ángela que no tenía que quedarse en Forks y convertirse en su madre. Que podía irse a vivir a cualquier sitio y ser quien quisiera, como había hecho ella misma. Sin embargo, no parecía que Ángela estuviera de humor para tener una charla de amigas, así que lo mejor parecía que se retirara a la recepción.

En cuanto se sentó en una de aquellas incómodas sillas, se abrió la puerta de la comisaría y entró Edward, llevando consigo un olor a nieve.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Claro. Solo quería hablar contigo.

Él asintió.

—El sistema eléctrico y los frenos estaban saboteados, como dijo Angela. He intentado tomar las huellas, pero…

Se dirigió hacia su despacho, indicándole a Bella que lo siguiera.

—Eh… Edward… —dijo ella mientras corría tras él—. He roto tu taza, y lo siento muchísimo. Si hay alguna manera de conseguir otra igual…

—Hola, Ángela—dijo él, antes de mirar de nuevo a Bella—. ¿Qué taza?

Ángela terminó de barrer y salió de allí, saludando a Edward con un gesto de la cabeza e ignorando por completo a Bella, que estaba allí angustiada, retorciéndose las manos.

—La taza que te regaló tu madre cuando te nombraron Jefe de Policía. ¡Lo siento muchísimo —dijo. Al ver que él la miraba con exasperación, como si estuviera loca, ella dejó de retorcerse las manos.

—Seguro que sobreviviré a esa pérdida. Ni siquiera sé de qué taza estás hablando. Mi madre me manda alguna de vez en cuando.

—Ah. Bueno. Bien —murmuró Bella, y le lanzó a Ángela una mirada fulminante. Sin embargo, no pareció que la recepcionista se acobardara. Le devolvió la misma mirada asesina.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Bella, y se sentó—. Creo que tengo una idea sobre quién podría ser mi acosador.

Edward se sentó también.

—¿Quién?

—Bueno… —Bella estiró el brazo hacia atrás y cerró la puerta del despacho—. ¿Sabes eso de que nosotros estamos no saliendo?

—No.

—Sí, sí lo sabes. Y tú has dicho que nunca sales con mujeres de Forks.

—Cierto.

—Entonces, ¿te dedicas a no salir con ellas de la misma forma que estás no saliendo conmigo? Ya sabes, con muchas relaciones sexuales y besuqueos y flirteos.

Él apenas se movió, pero estaba tan tenso que la silla chirrió bajo él.

—Porque cualquier mujer mortal podría interpretarlo erróneamente.

—Bella, no.

—Bueno, pues yo creo que hay alguna mujer en este pueblo con la que tú has salido. Y creo que viene por mí. ¿Quién es?

—No hay nadie —gruñó él.

—¡Tiene que haber alguien! ¿Me estás diciendo que no te has acostado con nadie en el invierno durante una década entera?

Él pestañeó dos veces, y perdió algo de su seguridad.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Bella, inclinándose hacia delante y señalándolo con el dedo índice—. ¡Mentiroso!

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. No es ella.

Aquella pequeña palabra de cuatro letras. Ella. Y una úlcera en el estómago de Bella.

—Oh —dijo, frotándose la cintura. Creía que estaba muy segura de su teoría, pero claramente no lo estaba tanto, porque de ser así, aquella palabra no le habría causado tantos celos.

—Solo he salido con una mujer —insistió Edward—. Y no puede ser ella.

—¿Quién? ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque lleva seis años casada, y tiene cuatro niños.

—Entonces, tal vez esté aferrada a sus fantasías juveniles. ¿Quién era? —insistió Bella—. Y solo porque tenga niños no tiene por qué haber perdido las habilidades para el acecho, que yo sepa.

—Aparte del hecho de que haya tenido su último hijo el lunes pasado, supongo que eso puede ser cierto.

—Oh. Está bien, ¿quién es?

—¿Celosa?

—¡Acaba de dar a luz! No, no estoy celosa.

Al menos, no mucho.

Edward sonrió. Era todo arrogancia y triunfo.

Ella se sintió un poco boba en aquel momento. Su teoría no había tenido ningún éxito, y Edward tenía una ex novia sobre la que no quería contarle nada. Así que ella también sonrió desdeñosamente.

—También había venido a enseñarte la nota de amenaza que encontré pegada en mi puerta.

La silla de Edward volvió a chirriar, porque él se lanzó hacia delante con ímpetu y se golpeó la rodilla con el escritorio.

—¿Qué?

Ella agitó la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Ven a casa y trae lo necesario para tomar las huellas. Yo no sé más de lo que sabes tú. Tal vez te llame luego, Jefe.

El asombro y la frustración de Edward la ayudaron a enmascarar mejor sus sentimientos mientras salía de la comisaría. Eso demostraba lo mezquina que era.

Pese a sus falsas ilusiones de independencia, Bella iba a dormir en casa de Edward otra vez. Ni siquiera sintió culpabilidad por su dependencia de él, porque él mismo le había dejado bien claro que iba a esposarla y llevarla a la fuerza antes de dejarla dormir allí. Además, al día siguiente era sábado, y ella no quería estar en su casa. Así que Bella subió a la furgoneta de Edward y fingió que estaba enfadada, sin dejar de pensar en aquellas esposas ni un momento.

—Tu coche va a estar fuera de servicio durante unos días. Yo te llevaré donde necesites ir.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, creo que Alice tiene un coche que puede prestarme.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo te llevaré donde necesites ir —repitió.

¿Había movido la boca para decir aquello? Vaya, él también estaba de mal humor.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella alegremente.

No quería que él empezara a sermonearla por no haberlo llamado al encontrar la nota, por haber dejado pasar un día entero antes de contárselo, y por no tomarse aquello en serio. Bella suspiró solo con pensarlo, y se preguntó cómo iba a conseguir su coche al día siguiente.

Sin embrago, cuando se despertó el sábado por la mañana, con el trasero pegado a la cadera de Edward, tuvo una idea brillante. James llegaría al pueblo en las próximas horas, y ella no quería que se cruzara con Edward. Así que se llevaría a Edward fuera del pueblo.

—¡Edward!

—¿Ummm?

—Necesito ir a Port Angel esta mañana.

—Ummm —murmuró él. Rodó y se tumbó de costado, y le apretó contra el trasero a Bella su erección matinal.

—¡Holaaa! —dijo ella—: ¡Ah, hola! —añadió, al notar que él metía la mano entre sus piernas sin preliminares. Aunque ella no necesitaba ninguno, en realidad. Él la hizo ronronear en segundos.

Oh, Dios. Dios… aquello era tan maravilloso… Y notaba su erección contra la nalga, como una promesa de que iban a llegar cosas mejores. Pero…

—Espera, tengo que… ducharme. Tengo que… ah… Yo… necesito ir a Port Angel.

—No te preocupes, esto solo nos llevará un minuto.

Bella se rio. Cualquier excusa para quedarse allí era bienvenida.

—Quedate quieta, nena.

—¡Para! —le dijo. Estaba agitándose de la risa, pero él la besó en el cuello y, con la rodilla, le colocó la pierna sobre su muslos—. Cuenta hasta diez y esto habrá terminado.

—Eh, se supone que no tengo que reírme cuando tú… ¡Oh! Umm…

Pero él era un mentiroso, después de todo, y se pasaron más de veinte minutos riéndose, gruñendo y suspirando antes de que él hubiera terminado con ella. Entonces se le coló en el turno de ducha, y ella se quedó tendida en la cama como si no tuviera huesos, inhalando el olor de Edward en las sábanas. Demonio de hombre, con sus asombrosas feromonas. Y habilidad con los dedos. Aquellos años que había pasado tocando el trombón en la banda del instituto habían dado fruto.

Bella se rio tanto de su propia broma que tuvo que salir disparada al baño para hacer pis. Era demasiado íntimo, con Edward duchándose allí dentro, pero no pareció que a él le importara. Salió de la bañera justo cuando ella tiraba de la cadena, con una toalla por la cintura, y le hizo un gesto hacia el chorro de agua.

—Todavía queda agua caliente —le dijo, tan caballerosamente como siempre—. hoy solo voy a trabajar unas cuantas horas, así que estoy a tu disposición durante el resto del día. ¿Por qué tienes que ir a Port Angel?

Bella entró en la bañera y se ajustó el grifo sobre la cabeza para ganar algo de tiempo.

—Yo… Eh… Necesito material de oficina. Y, ¿sabes? Tengo que trabajar un poco esta tarde, así que quiero ir por la mañana. ¡Tal vez podamos desayunar!

—Claro —dijo él.

Bella percibió el tono neutral de su voz. Edward estaba intentando tolerar de verdad el secretismo sobre su trabajo, y eso hacía que ella se sintiera peor. La noche anterior se había dormido pensando en distintas formas de contarle la verdad, imaginando la posibilidad de que él reaccionara positivamente a su carrera de escritora. Tal vez pudiera ir contándole las cosas paso a paso. Podía decirle que era una autora, y más tarde, explicarle exactamente sobre qué escribía.

Tal vez él no la acusara de producir pornografía para mujeres, ni indecencias. Tal vez se interesara. A él le encantaban los libros y le encantaba el sexo, después de todo. Si la conversación iba bien, ella podría darle uno de sus libros. Pero no el que había escrito sobre él. Podría ir dándole todos ellos uno a uno, y cuando él estuviera haciendo comentarios poéticos sobre su imaginación prodigiosa, su uso impresionante del lenguaje, cuando estuviera completamente abducido por el lado oscuro… Entonces le daría la _Historia de Edward_. ¡Demonios, en ese punto, tal vez él se sintiera incluso halagado!

Al pensar eso, le entró agua por la nariz y se atragantó, y Edward apartó la cortina de la ducha.

—¿Necesitas un flotador?

—Creo que cada vez que tenemos relaciones sexuales, se te contagia mi sentido del humor.

—Yo creo que soy una persona relajada, y que soy ingenioso por naturaleza.

—¡Ja! En realidad, tú siempre me has hecho reír. Cuando venías de camping con mi familia, me hacías reír tanto que me dolía el estómago —dijo ella, y sonrió al recordar todo aquello—. Recuerdo que pensaba que era raro que la gente de la escuela pensara que eras tímido. Pero cuando Emmett y tú entrasteis en el equipo universitario de baloncesto y empezamos a ir a los partidos, te vi relacionarte con otra gente y me di cuenta de que sí eras tímido.

—Prefiero pensar que era reservado. Y digno, si acaso sabes qué significa esa palabra.

Ella le salpicó con un poco de agua, con la esperanza de que quisiera vengarse y entrara en la ducha con ella, pero él la dejó en paz. En cuanto ambos estuvieron vestidos y arreglados, se pusieron en camino.

Hacía un día espléndido, soleado y frío. Y no llovía. Un día de otoño perfecto, y ella estaba haciendo una escapada brillante, y su corazón volaba.

Desayunaron, compraron algunas cosas de escritorio y pasaron por una droguería para que Bella pudiera aprovisionarse de crema hidratante. Después pasearon en coche. Se limitaron a conducir.

Edward la llevó por todo el valle, un lugar al que no había vuelto desde la adolescencia. Siguieron el curso del río y vieron rebaños de alces que estaban paciendo y que no se asustaban por la proximidad del coche. Bella vio una familia de zorros jugando en la ribera opuesta, entrando y saliendo de un lecho de juncos secos, y se sintió muy, muy contenta de estar en casa.

El próximo verano iba a ir a caminar allí, a mojarse en el río, a disfrutar del de la hermosura y el agua fría como hielo. Ella se marearía un poco con el aire de la montaña y después volvería a casa, y… y Edward no estaría allí.

Pero sí estaba a su lado en aquel momento, tomándola de la mano, y devolviéndole la vida que pensaba que había dejado atrás. Él estaba allí, y era perfecto.

Hasta que llamó James. Aquel desgraciado.

Para ser exactos, no fue James quien llamó, porque Bella había apagado su teléfono móvil y no estaba disponible. Pero James no era un hombre común y corriente. Era un manipulador nato, y podía conseguir en muy poco tiempo que los policías de un pequeño pueblo hicieran su voluntad.

—Hola, Andrew —dijo Edward, respondiendo a su teléfono—. ¿Qué ocurre?

En cuanto Edward la miró, ella supo que tenía algo que ver con James. Él hizo muchos sonidos de asentimiento, y fue entrecerrando los ojos poco a poco. Cuando detuvo el coche y giró para volver por donde habían llegado hasta allí, a Bella se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

Pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado gruñéndole algo a Andrew.

—Tendrá que esperar y verlo, ¿no? —bramó, antes de cerrar el teléfono de golpe y apretar el acelerador.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Edward?

—Tu novio está esperando en mi lugar de trabajo. Diciéndoles a mis empleados…

—Edward…

—No. Les está diciendo a mis empleados que está preocupado por ti, Bella, porque se suponía que tenías una cita muy importante con él, y has desaparecido.

—Lo siento muchísimo, yo no…

—Tú sabías que iba a venir, ¿no?

—Eh…

Él dijo «material de oficina» con saña, como si estuviera soltando una maldición, y Bella se encogió.

—Sí, es cierto. Sabía que tal vez iba a venir, y no estoy en Forks porque no quiero verlo.

—Dios Santo, Bella, esto no es el colegio. Si no te gusta alguien díselo. No salgas corriendo y te escondas para no tener una conversación de adultos.

Bella tomó aire.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sé que tienes problemas de comunicación, pero…

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

—Claramente, tienes reticencias a la hora de decirle a la gente la verdad sobre las cosas…

Ella soltó un gritó de frustración y lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de mí?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. Tu supuesto exnovio aparece para salir contigo en una ocasión importante, ¡y tú te escapas como si fueras una niña que no quiere que la castiguen! Ahora, todos mis oficiales creen que soy un tonto que no puede vigilar a su novia. ¿Cómo no voy a pensar mal?

—Vete a la mierda, Edward Cullen —dijo ella, y se volvió hacia la ventanilla.

Y a la mierda con el día perfecto. Era difícil tener un día perfecto cuando una salía con un maníaco del control arrogante y dado a prejuzgar. Aunque eso no debería sorprenderla. Nunca, en toda su vida, nadie había esperado demasiado de ella, y después todos tenían la frescura de preguntarse por qué no compartía con ellos una de las partes más importantes de su mundo.

Solo porque intentaba no tomarse la vida demasiado a la tremenda, sus amigos y su familia suponían que no era capaz de ser seria, ni madura. Ni responsable. Demonios, ni siquiera podía alejarse de un exnovio canalla, así que, ¿cómo iban a creer que podía gestionar su vida?

Esa era una de las razones por las que guardaba sus secretos celosamente. Así no tenía que soportar las miradas de decepción de sus padres.

Había cambiado de asignaturas once veces en la universidad; no encontraba su pasión. Se había quedado tirada una vez en México por haber perdido el carné de conducir. No era un genio como su hermano, que siempre supo lo que quería, que había aprobado el examen de Selectividad con sobresaliente, que estaba camino de convertirse en un hombre inmensamente rico y que nunca había salido con un ciclista monísimo que llevaba el cuello tatuado, y que se estaba labrando una reputación de oro con años y años de trabajo duro.

Sí, ella era irresponsable algunas veces, e irreverente, y había suspendido trigonometría, y estaba siempre al borde del escándalo, y no le importaba nada cuándo o dónde iba a estallar. Sí, era imperfecta. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera espectacular, también.

Guardaron silencio durante los treinta minutos de trayecto de vuelta a Forks. Bella salió de la furgoneta sin esperar a Edward y subió los escalones hacia la puerta de la comisaría.

James estaba impecable con un traje negro y una corbata de color lila, y se levantó de la silla que había acercado al escritorio de Ángela, sonriéndole a Bella como si fuera una diosa. No se le movió ni un solo cabello rubio.

—¡Bella, estás bien!

—No me hables.

—Pues… tienes muy buen aspecto.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró tras ella, y de repente hubo una gran tensión en la comisaría. Bella vio a dos de los policías venir desde el pasillo y colocarse a su izquierda. Nadie iba a perderse el espectáculo.

—Jefe —dijo Ángela, que se puso en pie y señaló a James. Tenía un gesto entre sonrisa y mueca desdeñosa—. Es el sargento Kasten, del Departamento de Policía de Denver. Parece que es el novio de la señorita Swan.

—Ni lo sueñes —repitió Bella, pero James ya estaba pasando a su lado con la mano extendida, con los ojos verdes muy brillantes y con una sonrisa que quería inspirar confianza.

—Jefe Cullen —dijo.

«Crear una situación de normalidad», dijo Bella, pensando en los pasos de una negociación. Los había memorizado cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba atrapada en una relación que nunca le había interesado. James era el experto, pero ella no iba a permitir que fuera él quien creara la normalidad.

Se volvió hacia los dos hombres mientras ellos se estrechaban la mano.

—Edward, te presento a James, mi exnovio. Exnovio. James, te presento a Edward, el hombre con el que me estoy acostando hoy día. Tenemos muchas relaciones sexuales. Muchas relaciones apasionadas, tan a menudo como podemos.

Ángela soltó un jadeo, pero aquel fue el único sonido que se oyó en toda la habitación. Todos los demás se habían quedado helados, pero James reaccionó en segundos.

—Jefe —dijo con calma, mientras miraba a Bella con una sonrisa de exasperación—. Es de armas tomar, ¿eh?

«Conseguir que el sujeto no se sienta mortificado por la situación».

Edward terminó el saludo rápidamente, pero James se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Escuche, Jefe Cullen, ¿podría hablar con usted, en privado, unos minutos?

«Aislar al sujeto».

—No —dijo Bella.

Edward tenía una expresión pétrea, pero sus ojos eran de hielo cuando la miró.

—Creo que estaría bien.

—No —repitió ella—. Vamos a hablar de esto aquí mismo. James, te dije que no vinieras.

—Bella —respondió él con una sonrisa. «Aparentar calma»—. Bella, tú accediste a ser mi acompañante —dijo, y se volvió hacia Edward de nuevo—. Es el Baile de la Policía. Tengo el honor de recibir un pequeño premio, y el honor de que Bella accediera a venir conmigo.

—Accedí antes de que rompiéramos. La semana pasada te dije que no íbamos a volver a vernos. Lo nuestro terminó hace seis meses, James.

—No hace seis meses —dijo él en un tono agradable. Sin embargo, le hizo una advertencia con la mirada. «Amenaza y muestra de fuerza». Aquello era fácil de neutralizar.

—Sí, James, tuvimos esa pequeña recaída hace cinco meses. ¿Quieres que le diga a toda esta gente lo que pasó? Bien. Tuve relaciones sexuales con mi exnovio un mes después de que rompiéramos. ¡Oh, la humanidad!

—Vamos, Bella —dijo él con un suspiro—. No querrás que entremos en detalles aquí.

Otra advertencia.

—Oh, vamos a hacerlo, James. Para eso has venido, ¿no? ¡Atención, todo el mundo! Tuve relaciones sexuales con él en un callejón, detrás de un club, contra un muro de ladrillo. Estaba ebria, enfadada y sola, porque el señor Kasten no dejaba de robarme a los amigos, así que cometí un error sórdido. ¿Algo más, Cameron?

—No he venido a pelearme contigo…

—No, ¡has venido a destrozarme la vida otra vez! ¿No te he dejado bien claro que no quiero saber nada más de ti?

Él arqueó una de sus cejas perfectas.

—Bella, el martes pasado me llamaste en mitad de la noche. También me llamaste dos días después. Si hemos terminado, ¿por qué me llamas constantemente?

—¡Te llamé para decirte que me dejaras en paz!

James agitó la cabeza de nuevo, mostrando una pequeña dosis de tristeza. «Demuestra empatía y comprensión».

—Sé que tienes problemas con el compromiso, y sé que no se te dan bien las relaciones. Me imaginaba que el Jefe Cullen también se daría cuenta de eso. Pero yo te quiero. Y puedes tener relaciones sexuales con todos esos tipos, pero…

—¡Eh!

—Pero eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti —dijo él, y se volvió hacia Edward—. Jefe, siento muchísimo que se haya visto envuelto en todo esto. Bella y yo hemos estado rompiendo y volviendo a salir durante varios meses, y me sabe muy mal que usted haya quedado en medio de nuestras discusiones. La conoce desde hace años, ¿no?

«Animar al sujeto a que hable».

—¿No ha visto lo nerviosa que se pone ante las emociones genuinas? —insistió.

Sin embargo, Edward era fuerte y silencioso.

—Ya está bien —gruñó—. Sargento Kasten, a mi despacho. Ahora mismo.

Ella tomó a Edward del brazo.

—Por favor, no. Tú no lo entiendes. Él tiene… Él manipula a la gente, cambia su visión de mí. Sé que en este momento no te caigo muy bien, pero no le escuches. Por favor…

Edward se liberó de sus manos.

—Ve a casa, Bella. Yo iré dentro de unos minutos.

—¡No me voy a marchar!

Él se acercó a ella, y Bella dio un paso atrás al ver su gesto ceñudo.

—Acabas de dar detalles de tu vida sexual ante todos los policías del pueblo, por no decir de la mía. Así que sal de mi lugar de trabajo, por favor, y yo hablaré contigo cuando haya terminado aquí.

Demonios. Muy bien. Había conseguido frustrar el plan de James, pero al hacerlo había conseguido alejar a Edward de ella. Le había demostrado que todo lo que pensaba de ella era cierto.

—No tienes derecho a mandarme a casa para poder hablar de mí. Esto no es la Inglaterra medieval.

—Esta es mi comisaría. No tienes por qué irte a casa, pero no puedes quedarte aquí. Márchate ahora mismo.

Ella podría discutir durante horas, y él no cedería. No iba a ceder después de que ella lo hubiera humillado así. Sus ojos se lo dejaron bien claro.

—Muy bien —susurró, y después le clavó a James una mirada asesina—. Y, ¿James? No vuelvas a ponerte en contacto conmigo, ¿está claro? Espero que los policías que están presentes consideren esto como una prueba. No quiero que este hombre vuelva a llamarme, ni que aparezca en mi casa, ni que me envíe regalos. Volveré para pedir una orden de alejamiento en cuanto se me permita entrar de nuevo en la comisaría.

Con la visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, pero se giró una vez más antes de marcharse y vio que James le daba una palmada amistosa a Edward en la espalda. Y también vio que Ángela la estaba mirando con una sonrisa despreciativa.

Así que todo había terminado. Sin embargo, de camino a casa sintió una pequeña chispa de triunfo entre toda su tristeza. Su aventura con Edward había terminado, pero había sido ella quien la había sentenciado, y no James.

Por desgracia, aquello era un gran avance.


	14. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

Demonio del sexo profesional que quería destruir su reputación, terminar con su cordura y pisotear su corazón. Sí, eso parecía correcto. Por fin, Edward había resuelto la Cuestión Isabella Swan.

El sonido del motor que arrancaba junto a la oficina de su despacho terminó de ponerle los nervios de punta. Le resultaba irritante en extremo porque era el ronroneo suave del motor de un coche deportivo muy caro. El sargento James Kasten tenía un gusto impecable para los coches, aunque no para las mujeres.

Edward se levantó de su silla y recorrió el pasillo, preguntando malhumoradamente:

—¿Alguien necesita alguna otra cosa de mí?

Hubo un coro de respuestas negativas. Parecía que, de repente, todos sus subordinados tenían una necesidad imperiosa de organizar el trabajo administrativo que tenían sobre el escritorio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo, se giró y miró de manera fulminante hacia la pared más lejana.

—Si algo de esto aparece en el _Tribune_, sabré que ha sido uno de ustedes. Y no me va a gustar lo más mínimo.

—Sí, señor —respondieron Ángela y el resto de los hombres.

Edward asintió e hizo ademán de salir, pero Ángela corrió hacia él y lo detuvo.

—¿Está bien, Jefe?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Lo siento. Siento mucho lo que le ha hecho esa mujer. ¿No quiere que le traiga un plato de lasaña esta noche? Se sentirá mejor con un poco de comida casera en el estómago.

—No es necesario, Ángela. De veras.

—Supe que esa chica nos traería problemas en cuanto apareció en el pueblo. Ella…

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Edward, agitando la cabeza—. Te agradezco tu amistad, Ángela, como siempre. Pero necesito que le concedas a Isabella el beneficio de la duda, ¿eh? ¿Lo harás por mí?

Ella apretó los labios y le tomó una de las manos entre las suyas.

—Por supuesto. Tiene razón. ¿Está seguro de lo de la lasaña?

Edward le aseguró que sí y consiguió dominar su ira hasta que estuvo sentado tras el volante. Entonces le rechinaron los dientes. Apretó el volante con fuerza y soltó todas las maldiciones que conocía. Estuvo diciendo palabrotas durante todo el trayecto, y fue calmándose un poco hasta que, cuando llegó a casa de Bella, por lo menos notaba de nuevo los extremos de los dedos.

Ella abrió la puerta antes de que él terminara de golpear con el puño cerrado, y se quedó asombrada cuando él pasó por delante de ella y cerró. Edward fue a zancadas hasta la cocina, sacó una silla de debajo de la mesa y se puso a caminar sin sentarse. Miró la puerta trasera para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada, y finalmente, se volvió hacia ella.

—No puedo creer que salieras con ese tipo.

Bella se puso en jarras. Su expresión de ira desapareció.

—¿Eh?

—Es un completo imbécil, Isabella. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Cómo?

Edward alzó las manos con exasperación y miró a su alrededor por la cocina.

—¿Es que te has tomado una copa al llegar a casa?

—Yo… Yo… ¿Has hablado con él?

—Sí, he estado media hora hablando con él. Treinta minutos de mi vida que no volveré a recuperar.

—Pero… ¿me estás diciendo que no te ha caído bien?

Él puso cara de disgusto.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que querías que nos hiciéramos amigos, o algo así?

Ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos para amortiguar un gritito.

—Bella, yo…

Edward no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero fuera lo que fuera, se quedó sin palabras cuando ella se arrojó a sus brazos. Tuvo que poner un pie atrás para poder conservar el equilibrio, y entonces, ella lo abrazó con las piernas, y él no tuvo más remedio que sujetarla por el trasero. Y entonces, Bella le estaba besando la boca, la mandíbula y el cuello, cosa que lo distrajo mucho.

—Oh, Edward… —le susurró Bella al oído—. Sé que debes odiarme, pero no me importa. Eres mi héroe —dijo. Le lamió el pulso del cuello, y se lo aceleró.

—Eh… ¿Qué…? —preguntó él. Sin embargo, ella había metido las manos por debajo de su camisa y le estaba acariciando la espalda desnuda, clavándole las uñas y…—. Espera.

—Eres increíble. Un milagro. Debería haberme dado cuenta…

—Bella —dijo él, carraspeando—. Bella, ¿por qué ha venido el sargento hasta aquí?

Ella le mordió el hombro y lo estrechó entre sus piernas.

—A destrozarme la vida.

—¿Cómo?

Edward la soltó de repente, pero ella se sujetó con las piernas, y sus caderas descendieron hasta quedar justo a la altura de la entrepierna de él.

—¡Ah! Un segundo. Esta vez no vas a distraerme.

—No te preocupes. Esto solo nos llevará un minuto.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la bajó al suelo.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer bromas un instante, y ponerte seria?

Aquello le bajó el ánimo a Bella. Bajó las piernas al suelo, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fulminantemente, olvidando todo eso de la adoración y del héroe.

—Dime exactamente qué quieres decir con eso de que James te está destrozando la vida.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si fuera una adolescente rebelde.

—Me ha estado acosando.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué te ha estado acosando? No, eso no puede ser, porque tú me habrías hablado de él cuando alguien comenzó a entrar en tu casa.

—No fue él.

Edward tuvo ganas de estrangularla. Tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente en un intento de calmarse.

—Por favor. Por favor, dime algo que tenga sentido. Te lo pido por favor.

—¡No fue él! Nunca hizo nada parecido en Denver, y además, el motivo por el que yo le he llamado un par de veces es que quería saber dónde estaba. No pudo ser él. La mañana en que entraron en casa, él estaba en su escritorio, en Denver.

—Demonios, ¿estás segura? Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres con que te ha acosado? Sabía que tenía que haber arrestado a ese desgraciado solo por ser tan hortera.

—¿James te parece hortera? —preguntó ella, y se echó a reír—. Dios, Edward, creo que te quiero.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Edward a la misma velocidad que su piel palidecía.

—Quiero decir… ya sabes —balbuceó ella—. No me refería a querer querer. Yo solo quería decir…

Edward asintió. Parecía que quería salir de aquel atolladero tanto como ella.

—Te entiendo.

—Lo que pasa es que todo el mundo adora a James. Lo aman. Tiene ese poder… Yo ni siquiera sé si me gustó alguna vez; creo que solo me abdujo. Hasta que una mañana me desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba muy contenta de que él no se hubiera quedado a pasar la noche conmigo. No quería tener que verlo. Pero cada vez que intentaba romper con él… me convencía para que no lo hiciera.

—Pero rompiste.

—¡Por fin lo conseguí! Hasta que empecé a informarme sobre su trabajo y me di cuenta de que me estaba manipulando constantemente. De que me convencía para que hiciera lo que él quería.

—Te manejaba —añadió él, pensando en que el sargento Kasten había intentado crear la ilusión de una amistad instantánea con él.

—¡Exactamente! Me manejaba. Era como si fuera una práctica para su trabajo, como si fuera un medio de mantener al máximo sus capacidades. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que yo ya había terminado con él… No sé. Necesita saber que tiene siempre el control de todo. Por eso adora su trabajo. Y no soportaba el hecho de que yo ya no fuera su marioneta.

Edward ya no estaba enfadado, pero estaba empezando a sentir mucha ansiedad.

—¿Y qué hizo?

Ella se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

—Empezó poco a poco. De repente, aparecía en los sitios que yo frecuentaba. En el bar de mi edificio. En mi restaurante favorito. En la cafetería de la esquina. Y mis amigos seguían teniendo contacto con él, lo invitaban a sus fiestas y me pedían que le diera otra oportunidad. Era como si los tuviera a todos hipnotizados, ¿sabes?

—Sí.

—¡Se dedica a eso! Está entrenado para conseguir que la gente adopte su punto de vista. Incluso mi familia… Bueno, Emmett está demasiado concentrado en su trabajo como para dejarse abducir de esa manera, aunque constantemente le daba a James información que no debía. Pero mi padre y mi madre… —Bella se apretó los ojos con una mano—. Siempre querían estar con él. Me decían que era como un hijo para ellos, y que me quería. Que yo debía crecer y, por una vez, tomar una determinación acertada.

—Uf.

—Sí, uf. Tuve que faltar al Día del Memorial en casa de mis padres, en St. George, porque lo habían invitado a él.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—Y después de eso, empecé a verlo en sitios donde no debería estar. Por ejemplo, en una librería del otro extremo de la ciudad, o en una tienda de ropa interior femenina. ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí? Me quejé ante su superior, me quejé ante todo el mundo que pude, pero no sirvió de nada. Todos lo aman. Y él les hizo ver que era yo la que tenía el problema, que le estaba dando una de cal y otra de arena. Incluso… Después de aquella noche en el club… Yo solo quería irme a casa y quedarme inconsciente, pero él dijo que tenía que pagar la cuenta, así que lo acompañé, y él hizo todo un espectáculo al entrar, metiéndose la camisa por la cintura del pantalón y sonriendo como un mono. Al final, intenté ignorarlo. Empecé a salir con otra gente pensando que él desaparecería de mi vida, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Edward ya no estaba enfadado con ella, y se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Estaba agotada y triste. Edward sacó un cappuchino de la nevera y se lo abrió. Ella le sonrió, y él no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

—Siento haberte dicho que eras infantil, Bella.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Edward se dio cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se sintió como un completo imbécil. Debería haberle preguntado qué ocurría, en vez de haberse tirado a su cuello. Sin embargo, siempre estaba nervioso con ella, esperando a que ocurriera algo que confirmara sus sospechas de que tenía un lado oscuro.

Bella dio un trago al café y se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

—No te lo conté porque sabía que él no podía ser el acosador, pero si te lo decía, tú ibas a investigarlo de todos modos. Tendrías que hacerlo. Y pensaba que, si lo llamabas…

—¿Sí?

Ella exhaló un suspiro de tristeza.

—Todos los chicos con los que he salido durante estos seis meses se han creído las mentiras de James como si fueran niños de colegio. Están enamorados de él.

—¿Enamorados?

—Sé que parece una locura, pero él me los robó antes de que me diera cuenta.

—Y tú creías que yo también…

—Pensaba que él vendría aquí diciendo mentiras sobre mis problemas, y sobre lo dañada que estoy, y que todavía no he superado nuestra ruptura. Y entonces, ustedes dos se pondrian a hablar de cosas de la policía y se tomarían unas cervezas, y tú tendrías la excusa que has estado buscando para dejarme. Pensaba que sería el fin.

—Sí, claro —respondió Edward con disgusto—. Eso solo habría sucedido si yo fuera un incauto con problemas maternales.

—He tenido seis meses muy duros, ¿de acuerdo? —gimió ella—. Azulito era mi último amigo, y la última vez que se quedó sin pilas tuve un momento de pánico en el que pensé que él también había caído en la trampa.

—Muy agradable —dijo él con un resoplido, y tuvo que esquivar el puñetazo que ella le lanzó hacia la cadera.

—Por eso no quería contarte nada sobre James —prosiguió Bella un segundo después—. Le dejé claro a ese idiota que no iba a volver a Denver con él, pero sabía que él iba a venir de todos modos. No quería estar aquí, y tampoco quería que tú estuvieras aquí. Lo siento. No tenía ni idea de que iba a ir a la comisaría y… Dios, lo siento mucho.

Él cabeceó e intentó quitarse de la cabeza la mortificación que sentía por todo aquel asunto. Ella no era exactamente sabia y digna, pero Bella tenía sus motivos… y su propio encanto, que era muy especial.

—No necesito que un urbanita sofisticado venga a contarme cuáles son tus problemas, Nena. Me pasé la mitad de la vida en tu casa. Me caen muy bien tus padres, pero me encogía cada vez que alababan a Emmett sin medida, incluso cuando era niño. Y estaba presente el día en que salieron sus notas de Selectividad.

—Uf —dijo ella.

—Y recuerdo que tu padre te dijo, riéndose, que debías estudiar más si querías parecerte en algo a tu hermano. Y cuando tu equipo de debate llegó a la final del distrito, y tus padres vinieron a ver nuestro partido de baloncesto en vez de ir a verte a ti. Dios santo, si yo hubiera sabido lo del debate, me habría saltado el partido y habría ido.

Bella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Por favor, ¡dime que no le has contado a James nada de esto!

—Yo no soy uno de tus novios de Denver, Bella. Ese tipo es un gusano.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me doy cuenta de que tienes problemas para confiar en los demás, y sé por qué. Incluso entiendo tu necesidad de guardar tus secretos, pero para el futuro, una de las cosas que yo quiero que mantengas en secreto es con cuánta frecuencia y cuánta pasión mantengo relaciones sexuales contigo.

—Eh… bien. Yo… eh… lo tendré en cuenta.

—Porque en eso te has pasado de la raya.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. Tengo un poco de mal genio —dijo ella. Tomó la bebida y le dio un buen trago.

Con un suspiro, Edward se sentó en la otra silla y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Bueno, está bien. Vamos a repasarlo todo.

Bella abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Todo? No creo que sea buena idea hablar de relaciones pasadas para…

—Todos los incidentes que han tenido lugar desde que volviste a Forks, y exactamente, por qué piensas que James no puede ser el responsable.

—Ah, eso es más coherente. Bueno, entonces, nosotros… ¿estamos bien?

Él quería decir que no. Por supuesto que no estaban bien. Ella no confiaba en él y seguía ocultándole sus secretos, y le revelaba las cosas solo cuando se veía obligada a ello, y se escondía tras un muro de sentido del humor y distancia.

Pero no podía decírselo cuando ella lo estaba mirando con aquellos ojos llenos de soledad.

—Sí, estamos bien —dijo, y contuvo las ganas de abrazarla—. Cuéntamelo todo.

Por supuesto, ella no lo hizo. Pero le contó algunas cosas.

Edward llamó al oficial de Kasten para confirmar todo lo que pudo, y después, se vieron como habían empezado: con incertidumbre, seguramente en peligro y, muy pronto, en la cama.


	15. Capitulo 14 Angela

Capítulo 14 Angela Webber

Bella tenía que aceptar la verdad. Estaba atrapada. Totalmente atrapada.

Edward había resultado ser inmune al encanto de Kasten. Había entendido perfectamente cuál era su verdadera personalidad. Y si sumaba eso a todo lo demás, Edward era el hombre perfecto para ella. Y ella, una idiota.

Tenía que habérselo contado todo desde el principio, y entonces habrían comenzado su relación con todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero no era así, y ahora ella estaba enamorada, y no sabía cómo continuar.

Nunca había estado enamorada. Nunca. Y en aquel momento había muchas posibilidades de que se le rompiera el corazón antes de haber podido disfrutarlo.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que James había aparecido en Forks, y Bella se había encerrado a trabajar para no tener que tomar una decisión. Y tenía que tomar una decisión, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía soportarlo. Tendría que romper con Edward o contarle la verdad. Y si le contaba la verdad y él le daba la espalda… Oh, eso le iba a doler mucho.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Tenía que ser sincera con él, y eso la asustaba mucho, así que seguía escribiendo y comportándose como si todo fuera estupendamente bien.

Por lo menos en el aspecto laboral todo iba estupendamente bien. Había terminado _El salvaje Oeste_ y había enviado el documento a la editora. Estaba terminado, y era bueno, y podía sentirse orgullosa de ello. Así que había convencido a Alice para ir a Port Angel a cenar y a ver una película. Antes de irse, Bella pasó por la comisaría para darle un beso a Edward.

Después de cerrar cuidadosamente su casa, Bella bajó la colina con sus botas de tacón favoritas y su pantalón vaquero más sexy. Cuando llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta de la comisaría y entró con una sonrisa en los labios. Y se encontró de frente con Ángela Webber.

Vaya.

—Hola, Ángela.

La mujer miró a Isabella con inquina.

—Señorita Swan.

—¿Está el Jefe?

—Está ocupado. Si quiere dejarle un mensaje, se lo entregaré —dijo la recepcionista con el tono de una asesina en serie.

—Ángela, siento mucho la escena del otro día. Seguro que Edward ya te lo ha dicho, pero la verdad es que James y yo rompimos hace mucho tiempo y él me ha estado causando muchos problemas. Siento que el desenlace ocurriera aquí en la comisaría.

En vez de responder, ella miró con frialdad el atuendo de Bella, terminando con una mueca despreciativa hacia sus botas.

Bella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, si puedo ver a Edward un minuto…

—El Jefe Cullen está ocupado. Tal vez no entienda usted lo que significa una jornada de trabajo honrado, pero él sí. Así que deje el mensaje y, por favor, permítame seguir con mi…

—Ángela —dijo Edward, sorprendiéndolas a las dos.

—Jefe —murmuró Ángela, pero rápidamente se recuperó—. Le estaba diciendo a la señorita Swan que estaba usted hablando por teléfono con la Policía del Estado y que no podía atenderla.

Edward miró a Ángela con frialdad.

—Ángela, tu turno ya ha terminado. Hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

—Pero…

—Mañana. Ahora, márchate a casa.

Ángela enrojeció violentamente.

—Muy bien, pero esta chica no es más que una cualquiera, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Se están riendo de usted, Jefe.

Aunque él se puso igual de rojo que Ángela, Edward mantuvo un tono frío y calmado.

—Márchate. Y mañana no vuelvas a trabajar si no eres capaz de comportarte con profesionalidad y mantener tus prejuicios al margen. ¿Entendido?

Ángela murmuró un «sí» que contradecía su expresión de furia. Se puso en pie y recorrió el pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones traseras.

Edward tomó a Bella del brazo y se la llevó en dirección contraria, a la calle.

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo ella.

—No, yo soy el que lo siente. Eso ha sido horrible, y completamente fuera de lugar.

—Oh, no completamente —respondió ella con una risa forzada, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando.

—Bella, estoy enfadado con ella en el aspecto personal, pero como jefe estoy furioso con ella. Su comportamiento no ha sido profesional, y ha sido mezquino.

—Bueno, yo soy una ciudadana de este pueblo.

—Exactamente.

Bueno, en eso sí había estado bromeando, pero Edward se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

—Lo siento, Bella. Vaya un comienzo más agradable para tu noche. ¿Vas de camino a casa de Alice?

—Sí. Me ha dicho que mi coche ya está listo, pero quiere hacerle más pruebas, así que nos vamos a llevar su furgoneta.

—Bien —dijo él, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de la comisaría—. Puede que haya alguna nevada esta noche. Tengan cuidado.

—De acuerdo —respondió Bella. Finalmente, se le acabó la paciencia y dijo—: Edward, creo que Ángela está enamorada de ti.

Eso captó la atención de Edward.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Que está enamorada de ti.

—¡Claro que no!

Bella miró al cielo con resignación y pensó, no por primera vez, que los hombres eran criaturas verdaderamente tontas.

—Ángela se ha portado de un modo muy raro conmigo desde que llegué al pueblo, y ahora está echando espuma por la boca. Está celosa.

Edward estuvo negando con la cabeza durante todo el tiempo.

—No. Ángela y yo somos amigos. Ella cree que me está cuidando; eso es todo.

—Ponte la gorra de policía —le susurró Bella, al ver que se abría la puerta de la comisaría.

Ángela salió apresuradamente, envuelta en su abrigo. Se quedó un poco azorada al verlos allí, a pocos metros, pero siguió caminando por la acera hacia su pequeña casa.

Edward se quedó mirándola. Bella se inclinó hacia él.

—Tal vez sea Ángela —le dijo en voz baja.

Él observó a la recepcionista mientras torcía la esquina.

—Sus huellas están en la base de datos. El ordenador las habría identificado con las que se tomaron en tu casa.

—Trabaja en una comisaría, Edward. Seguro que sabe ponerse unos guantes.

—No. No puede ser Ángela. En realidad, yo había pensado en Black. Tal vez lo esté haciendo para crear nuevas historias para su periódico.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quieres que sea Black porque lo odias. Claramente, es Ángela.

—De ninguna manera. La conozco de toda la vida, ¡y no está enamorada de mí!

—¿Y por qué me odia?

—¿Es que las mujeres no tenéis ese tipo de rarezas todo el rato?

—¡Si apenas la conozco! —insistió Bella—. Por lo menos, piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo investigaré, pero me parece muy improbable. Esa primera noche que me llamaste me dijiste que habías visto un hombre, no una mujer.

Ella arrugó la nariz ante aquel argumento tan lógico.

—Bueno, no quiero ser grosera, pero Ángela es un poco, eh… fornida. No sería difícil confundirla con un hombre de lejos y a oscuras.

—Está bien. Intentaré tener la mente abierta —le prometió él, y le pasó la mano por el pelo—. Voy a repasar su horario del último mes, e intentaré recordar cualquier acto sospechoso por su parte. Pero ella no está enamorada de mí.

—Ya. Yo hago la cena para hombres descarriados todo el tiempo. Porque es lo más normal.

—¿No es hora ya de que te marches a casa de Alice?

—Ah, te estás ruborizando. Seguro que Ángela no es la única mujer que siente un amor no correspondido por ti. Hombres de uniforme. Soledad estoica. Fortaleza y calma. Eres el sueño de cualquier treintañera, Cullen. Eh, no habrás estado abrazando a otras mujeres con esos brazos grandes y fuertes, ¿no? Porque yo personalmente mataré por eso.

—No.

—Ummm… ¿Estás seguro de que no te has acostado con nadie más? Esa Jennifer que atiende en el supermercado es bastante mona.

—Y eso es todo lo que hace falta.

—Exactamente.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

—Que te diviertas con Alice esta noche. Nos veremos sobre las once.

Ella dio un balanceo extra a las caderas mientras se alejaba.

—Bella —le dijo él.

Se volvió con una sonrisa, y vio a Edward acercándose a ella. Él le acarició la barbilla con un dedo y le pidió:

—No hables con ningún chico.

—Ummm… Si lo hago, ¿me vas a dar una azotaina?

Aquello borró la preocupación de la mirada de Edward, e hizo que le brillaran los ojos mientras entornaba los párpados de un modo que consiguió que ella se derritiera.

—Siempre y cuando seas buena, no tendré que hacerlo.

—Pero sabes que me resulta muy difícil ser buena.

Él le dio un beso en los labios.

—Sí, lo sé.

Bella se estremeció cuando la soltó, preguntándose si iba a poder cruzar la calle sin tropezarse. Él había hablado en un tono tan peligroso como su sheriff oscuro, y todas las horas que había pasado con aquella historia la habían dejado inquieta y ardiendo.

—Intenta ser buena, Bella —murmuró él, y ella prometió que iba a hablar con todos los chicos que se encontrara.

—¡No puedo creerme que no me digas cuál es tu trabajo! —exclamó Alice.

—No puedo.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo voy a ayudarte si no sé los detalles?

—Tienes la información que necesitas. Una carrera profesional secreta que a Edward no le gustaría. Nada ilegal ni inmoral. ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Alice soltó una mano del volante para agitarla suavemente.

—Eso no es información. Necesito algo más.

—No, lo siento. De todos modos no importa —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. Sé que tengo que decírselo sin rodeos, y no quiero.

—Si no tiene nada de malo, entonces él no va a romper contigo. ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

—Porque es algo que va a chocar frontalmente con todos sus miedos. Miedo a ver violada su privacidad. Miedo al escándalo…

—¿En qué trabajas, fresca?

—Bueno, supongo que si trabajara para el _National Enquirer_ sería peor, pero…

—Ugh —dijo Alice—. Díselo ya, para que puedas contármelo a mí.

—Dios Santo, eres la encarnación del egoísmo, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí. ¡Eh! ¿Sabes que Sam se quedó sin gasolina a unos treinta minutos al sur del pueblo ayer?

—No, pero es un cotilleo fascinante de conductora de grúa.

Alice soltó un resoplido mientras botaban en un bache de la carretera.

—Esa no es la parte interesante. Lo interesante era con quién estaba cuando se quedó sin gasolina.

—¿Con quién?

—¡Con Emily! —gritó Alice, riéndose.

—¡No! ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Oh, Dios mío, tenías que haber visto la cara de Emily cuando me vio. Intentó agacharse en el asiento para que yo no la viera. Y parecía que el pobre Sam se iba a echar a llorar de vergüenza por haberse quedado sin gasolina en mitad de su cita.

A Bella se le escapó un jadeo.

—¿Él lo llamó «cita»?

—No, pero llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa bonitos, y eran las nueve. Creo que Emily no quería ir a Port Angels, así que fueron a ese restaurante que hay en el cañón.

—¡Me alegro por ella! Emily está recuperando la alegría.

—Vamos a quedar con ella en The Bar y le sonsacamos todos los detalles. Yo vivo a través de los demás.

Bella miró de reojo a su amiga.

—Yo creía que el camarero te estaba mirando.

—Pero no tenía más de diecinueve años.

—Pero tenía las manos grandes, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—Tal vez —murmuró Alice.

—No tan grandes como las de Edward —dijo Bella, solo por ser cruel, y Alice gruñó como si la estuvieran asando en una parrilla—. ¿De verdad hace tanto tiempo?

—Buenooo… —canturreó su amiga, e ignoró la pregunta—: ¿De verdad crees que la persona que te está acosando puede ser Ángela?

—Quizá. Bueno, entonces, o eres virgen, o hace poco has tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien completamente inapropiado. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas?

—Soy pura como la nieve recién caída.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿con quién? ¿Fue con Alec?

—¡No! No es nadie que conozcas, y ocurrió hace meses. Pero puede que tengas razón en cuanto a lo de Ángela. Esa mujer siempre está muy tensa. Todavía vive con la bruja de su madre. Eso sería suficiente para desesperar a cualquiera.

—Edward tiene sus dudas.

—Él es un hombre, y ella es una mujer. Además, no le gustará saber que lo han engañado tanto.

Bella se estremeció al oír eso. Sí, sería un golpe para Edward.

Cuando entraron en Forks, Alice la miró con preocupación.

—No tengo que llevarte a tu casa, ¿no? ¿Te quedas en casa de Edward?

—Hasta que le diga la verdad y me eche, sí. Otro buen motivo para retrasarlo unos días más. Déjame en la comisaría. Seguro que él todavía está allí.

—Mira, Bella, estaba bromeando cuando te decía que necesito saberlo todo para darte mi opinión. No tienes por qué contármelo a mí, pero a Edward… Es un buen chico, y va en serio contigo. Díselo. Sea lo que sea, él lo superará.

Bella tomó aire.

—No quería enamorarme de él.

—Sí, bueno, pero estás totalmente enamorada. Y será mejor que hagas que funcione, o este pueblo se va a convertir en un lugar demasiado pequeño para ustedes dos.

—Gracias. Eres un ángel que me ha enviado el Cielo para alegrarme.

—Esa soy yo —dijo Alice, y detuvo el coche a dos centímetros del parachoques de la furgoneta de Edward—. Mañana al mediodía ya tendré preparado tu coche. Te llamaré. Hasta ese momento, por favor, ten cuidado. Si es Ángela, probablemente estará haciendo locuras esta noche. No salgas sola al jardín si oyes algo raro.

—Bah. Edward inspecciona todo el jardín. Yo hago el sótano —dijo Bella. Se despidió de Alice y bajó del coche, y se encontró con que Edward ya estaba allí, tendiéndole la mano.

Él entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y giró la cabeza hacia la comisaría.

—Andrew ya está aquí. ¿Nos vamos a mi casa?

Ella se inclinó para besarlo. Sí, estaba deseando irse a casa con él. Y no parecía que él estuviera de humor para hablar, lo cual era estupendo.

—He sido una niña muy traviesa —susurró contra sus labios.

Edward se irguió y señaló su coche.

—Entra.

Bella ya estaba excitada. Corrió hacia la puerta del pasajero y subió a la furgoneta. Él arrancó el motor.

—¿Me llevas primero a mi casa? Se me olvidó la bolsa.

—Traviesa e irresponsable.

—Una completa delincuente —dijo ella. Entonces, posó la mano en su pierna y comenzó a acariciarle el muslo, y más arriba. Cuando llegaron a la calle de su garaje, él estaba completamente excitado.

—No llevas falda —dijo él con la voz ronca—. Otra infracción.

Bella soltó una risita y bajó de un salto de la furgoneta.

Edward bajó también, pero con movimientos más rígidos.

—Tardo un segundo. Está sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Te acompaño —replicó él, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

A Bella le pareció bien. Tal vez ni siquiera llegaran a casa de Edward. Tal vez lo hicieran en la encimera de la cocina, medios desnudos y llenos de lujuria. Ella nunca había hecho algo así.

Ella tuvo esperanzas de que su plan se hiciera realidad cuando metió la llave en la cerradura y Edward la detuvo poniéndole las manos en la cintura y girándola para que lo mirara. Él apoyó la mano en la puerta y se inclinó sobre ella, sin tocarla, pero rodeándola. Le dio un beso suave en la coronilla, y a ella se le aceleró el corazón.

—Bella… —dijo.

—¿Sí?

—He pensado que podríamos ir a mi cabaña este fin de semana. No es una casa lujosa. Tiene una cocina pequeña, un baño…

—¿Y un manantial de aguas termales?

—Sí.

—Me encantaría. Pero tú dijiste algo sobre la cabaña…

—Sí. Quiero estar a solas contigo, aunque tú no admitas que eres mi novia. Y me ayudaría a aclararme la cabeza sobre el asunto de Ángela.

—Entonces, ¿te lo has tomado en serio?

—Claro que sí. Yo nunca descarto nada que tenga que ver con tu seguridad, y menos porque piense que es algo ridículo.

—¡Ja! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es ella. ¿Hacemos una apuesta de verdad? Si tengo razón, te pones el sombrero de vaquero para mí. Solo el sombrero.

—¿El sombrero del uniforme oficial? No, no creo que ese sea un uso autorizado. Pero bueno, como no vas a tener razón, está bien. Acepto la apuesta. ¿Y si gano yo?

—Te haré un numerito privado… con Azulito.

—Trato hecho —dijo él, guiñándole un ojo—. Será mejor que le compres pilas nuevas.

Bella sonrió, pero se puso seria enseguida, y lo miró fijamente.

—Este fin de semana —dijo—, cuando estemos solos… Vamos a hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, que yo voy a hablar. Voy a contarte cosas. Sobre mí.

—Bella —susurró él, y sus ojos de color jade se derritieron ante ella, tan dulcemente que Bella sintió un dolor en el corazón. Edward se ruborizó un poco—. Isabella, te quiero.

Oh, Dios. Dios, Dios, Dios.

—Edward, yo… yo…

—Hablaremos este fin de semana, Bella. No hay prisa, de verdad.

Ella se dio cuenta de que sus esperanzas superaban a sus miedos por primera vez durante semanas, meses. Quiso llorar de alivio. Sin embargo, sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se volvió hacia la puerta para abrirla. No podía decirlo todavía. Tenía miedo de decirlo ya, pero le demostraría lo que sentía en cuanto llegaran a su casa. O a la cocina de la abuela Marie. O a cualquier sitio más allá del porche.

Estaba flotando por sus palabras y sus caricias cuando entró. Estaba embriagada de Edward.

Cuando los dos estaban dentro, lo oyeron. Era un murmullo extraño, suave. Edward la estrechó contra sí y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta abierta, y Bella vio una luz débil que provenía del salón, y una sombra que se movía por el suelo.

A Bella se le enganchó el tazón en el zapato de Edward, y se le escapó un jadeo. Él le susurró que mantuviera silencio, pero era demasiado tarde. La sombra apareció y se detuvo en seco al verlos. Edward la hizo retroceder más deprisa, pero la sombra los encañonó con un arma, y ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó alguien con un sollozo.

—¿Ángela? —murmuró Edward.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —gritó ella, como si fuera un animal herido.

—Ángela, baja el arma para que podamos hablar de esto.

—Oh, claro que vamos a hablar —respondió Ángela con desprecio—. Cierra esa puerta.

—No, no creo que…

Ángela dio un grito y lo interrumpió, y apuntó directamente al pecho de Bella. Edward cerró la puerta.

—Quítale las manos de encima —le ordenó Ángela—. No sabes nada de ella. Es una fulana.

Bella susurró «Vaya», y Edward le clavó los dedos en el brazo antes de soltarla. Ella se alejó lentamente, diciéndole con los labios «Te lo dije», pero él no se inmutó.

«Vamos», quiso decirle. «Ángela no me va a pegar un tiro, porque tendría que pegártelo a ti también».

Edward alzó sutilmente las manos para que Ángela viera que Bella se había alejado lo suficiente.

—Bueno, Ángela, ya está. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De esta mujer —dijo Ángela—. Esta mujer no es lo suficientemente buena para ti. Es una mentirosa y una pornógrafa.

Oh, mierda.

—Vamos, Ángela. Somos amigos —dijo Edward, con una voz suave y calmada—. No tengo ni idea de qué quieres decir, pero vamos a tomar una cerveza y hablaremos de ello.

—Yo no bebo —le espetó ella—. No bebo, y no llevo ropa de fulana, y no te miento. No como ella.

Él volvió a alzar las manos con un gesto conciliador, mientras Bella intentaba acercarse, lentamente, hacia él, y hacia la puerta.

—Me parece bien —dijo Edward, pero Ángela negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes en qué trabaja? ¿Sabes cómo se gana su sucio dinero? Ven aquí. Ven aquí y te lo enseñaré.

Edward dio un paso hacia delante inmediatamente, asintiendo.

—Enséñamelo.

Sin embargo, Ángela no se dejó engañar, y movió el arma con furia.

—Tú primero —le gruñó a Bella.

—Deja que se vaya —le dijo Edward—. Si dejas que se vaya, yo me sentaré contigo para que me lo enseñes todo. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿No querías enseñarme cuál es la verdad?

—Sí —dijo Ángela, y comenzó a llorar de un modo extraño. Sin embargo, su llanto no la distrajo, porque siguió apuntando a Bella mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas—. Pero ella no puede irse. Quiero que la veas tal y como es.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Enséñamelo y después ella se irá.

Bella entró en el salón seguida por Edward, y Ángela encendió la luz.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Bella. No había duda de lo que había estado haciendo la recepcionista. Su ordenador estaba encendido, y el armario que había junto al escritorio tenía las puertas destrozadas. Los libros estaban dentro; Ángela tomó uno y se lo arrojó a Edward.

—Ella escribe esta… esta indecencia —le dijo, mientras él giraba el libro y lo miraba—. Isa Summers —añadió, y con su voz, el nombre sonó como un pecado—. Eso es lo que es: Isa Summers. Escribe estos libros, estas historias asquerosas.

Entonces, Bella respiró profundamente e irguió los hombros.

—Es cierto, Edward. Escribo novelas románticas y eróticas. Eso es. Fin de la historia.

—Oh, ya quisieras —dijo Ángela—. Eso es solo el comienzo.

Edward, golpeándose suavemente la palma de la mano con el libro, sonrió cuidadosamente a la mujer.

—Bueno, has resuelto el misterio. Buen trabajo. Yo no tenía ni idea.

—¡No me sigas la corriente! No soy tonta. ¡Llevo cinco años trabajando para ti! Te he hecho el café, te he llevado la comida y me he dado cuenta de cuándo estabas cansado. Te conozco, Edward Cullen. Tal vez no sea guapa, ni sexy. No llevo faldas cortas ni tacones. No soy el tipo de mujer en el que se fijan los hombres, pero te conozco. Te cuido.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Edward suavemente.

Ángela asintió.

—Pero malinterpreté la situación. Mi madre siempre dice que incluso los hombres buenos se pierden por las chicas llamativas, por las fulanas que se pavonean. Como ella —dijo, y fulminó a Bella con la mirada, sin dejar de apuntarla con la pistola—. Tal vez sea delgada, simpática y atractiva, pero tú no le importas.

—Ángela, vamos a…

—Ella sabe que tú valoras mucho tu privacidad. Sabe lo que ocurrió con tu padre. Y sin embargo…

—Oh, no —gruñó Bella, mientras Edward daba un paso hacia Ángela.

—¡Ella no solo escribe indecencias, Edward! ¡Escribe indecencias sobre ti!

Él alzó las manos de nuevo, en señal de buena voluntad.

—Eso no tiene importancia, Ángela.

—¡Claro que sí! Te está usando, está escribiendo historias de sexo sobre ti. Todo el tiempo que habéis pasado en la cama ella ha estado grabándolo, escribiéndolo. Te va a causar la ruina, pero antes, yo la destrozaré a ella.

—¿Que escribió sobre mí? —preguntó él, casi en un susurro.

—¡Sí! —gritó Ángela—. ¡Sí! ¿No lo ves? Escribió cosas sobre ti. Escribió una historia ridícula sobre relaciones sexuales contigo en ese apartamento que hay encima del supermercado. Y el nuevo libro es incluso peor…

—Dímelo —le pidió Edward, alejándose un poco de Bella, acercándose un poco a Ángela.

—No vas a creértelo. Algo asqueroso, con cuerdas y látigos. Horrible. Es como si quisiera hacerte caer tan bajo como sea posible. Quiere destruirte. Todo el mundo se va a reír de ti, Edward.

—Pero tú no.

—No —respondió Ángela con un sollozo, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo—. No. Yo supe desde el principio que ella era mala. Lo sabía.

—Es cierto. Trataste de decírmelo.

—Yo nunca habría…

Edward se movió con la rapidez de un rayo, más rápidamente que nada que hubiera visto Bella en toda su vida. Estaba hablando con Ángela de manera amigable y relajada, y al instante siguiente, el arma estaba volando por los aires y Ángela gritando de dolor y rabia.

Bella debería haberse marchado. Edward le estaba gritando que echara a correr, pero él se había quedado como en trance, mirando el arco que estaba dibujando la pistola en el aire al caer al suelo. «Esa mujer podía haberme matado».

Sabía que iba a estar mucho más asustada después, y se sintió agradecida por la extraña conmoción que se había apoderado de ella. La escena entre Edward y Ángela era como una película. Por fin, la pistola cayó al suelo y él empujó a Ángela hacia el suelo para tenderla boca abajo y poder ponerle unas esposas.

—No hagas eso —decía Ángela, entre sollozos—. No hagas eso. Te quiero.

Edward murmuró una palabrota entre dientes, y después la amarró. No encontró ninguna otra arma, porque se puso en pie y abrazó a Bella.

—He ganado —le dijo ella, hablando contra su pecho—. No pierdas ese sombrero, Jefe.

—Dios Santo, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, pero creo que a ti te tiemblan las manos.

—¿De veras?

Edward sacó su transmisor de radio y habló con la comisaría en código, o Bella estaba más conmocionada de lo que creía. Pareció que el hombre que recibía el mensaje lo entendía, porque su respuesta también tenía un tono de espanto.

Bella miró a Ángela. Ángela los estaba mirando a ellos, con la mejilla posada en la alfombra. Bella tuvo unas ganas incontenibles de salir de allí. Comenzó a retroceder; Ángela siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada.

—No te va a querer —gruñó—. A mí no me quiere, pero tampoco va a quererte a ti.

—Ya lo sé —susurró Bella.

Edward terminó de hablar por radio y la llevó a la sala de estar. Se oían unas sirenas que cada vez se acercaban más.

—Estás muy pálida. En estado de shock.

—Sí, pero estoy bien. Estaré bien.

Él hizo que se sentara en una silla y la tapó con la manta del sofá.

—Tengo que vigilar a Ángela. ¿Vas a estar bien aquí? Solo será un momento.

—Estoy bien.

—Andrew llegará dentro de un minuto.

—Sí, ya lo he oído.

No parecía que él estuviera cómodo con aquella actitud. No dejó de mirarla mientras iba hacia el salón, pero tenía que vigilar a una criminal, después de todo. No podía hacer de niñera para su novia.

Ángela continuó protestando desesperadamente, pero Edward no dijo ni una palabra. Seguramente, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los libros de Bella. Ella se arrebujó en la manta y se hundió en la silla, intentando defenderse del presentimiento de que aquello no iba a terminar bien. Las sirenas no ayudaban a mitigar su tensión. Se tapó la cabeza con una esquina de la manta.

Cuando por fin llegó Andrew, con otro oficial, alrededor del refugio de Bella se hizo el caos. Hubo preguntas, maldiciones y órdenes. Edward fue a verla un momento, y después, alguien empezó a hacer fotografías del armario que había destrozado Ángela y de las demás pruebas, y él volvió a sus ocupaciones.

Estaba empezando a sentir somnolencia entre toda la actividad que había a su alrededor, cuando todo se detuvo un momento.

—Llama a Thom. Ángela necesitará un abogado.

Edward estaba diciendo eso mientras Andrew y él sacaban a Ángela del salón. La recepcionista estaba más apagada, pero al ver a Bella, le gritó: «¡fulana!». Edward tiró de ella hacia la puerta. La abrió para salir, pero todos quedaron cegados por una explosión de luces. Bella se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana delantera, pero en realidad solo había una luz, y era de un flash. Black estaba allí tomando fotografía tras fotografía mientras Ángela intentaba darse la vuelta. Entonces, debió de pensarlo mejor y se giró hacia él.

—Es Isa Summers —gritó—. Ya no podrá ocultar la verdad. Es Isa Summers, ¿me oyes, Black?

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó él alegremente, y a Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Claro. Esa era la espada de Damocles que había estado colgando sobre su cabeza mientras ella estaba sentada en aquella silla. ¿Por qué se había dado tanta prisa en darle la razón a Ángela cuando le había dicho que Edward no iba a quererla? Aunque Black no hubiera estado allí, el arresto y el juicio habrían sido del conocimiento público.

Que Edward supiera lo de sus libros era una cosa. De todos modos, ella iba a contárselo dentro de pocos días. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Edward supiera que todos los demás lo sabían también… Eso no era tan fácil.

Tal vez pudiera sacar a Black de la carretera en aquella curva tan peligrosa y cortar el problema de raíz. Ummm… ¿Cómo podía llevarlo a cinco kilómetros del pueblo?

—¿Bella?

Edward tenía un tono de urgencia que hizo que ella diera un respingo y le golpeara el mentón con la coronilla.

—Ay.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que me he quedado dormida.

—Ya hemos terminado.

—Entonces sí que me he quedado dormida.

Edward asintió. Su mirada era distraída, más de lo debido, en opinión de Bella.

—No quiero hacerte esto, pero tengo que interrogar a Ángela esta misma noche, cuanto antes. Lo siento. ¿Llamó a Alice o…?

No debería haberse sentido herida por eso. Él era el jefe de policía, y tenía que irse. Sin embargo, Bella no quería que él la dejara sola, no quería que tuviera tiempo para pensar, quería hacer algún intento por conservar el castillo de naipes que habían construido. Sin embargo, si él se marchaba en aquel momento… todo se desmoronaría.

Y ella no podía evitarlo.

Así que Bella sonrió e hizo lo que hacía siempre.

—Eh, estaba esperando a que te fueras para poder llamar a Alice y hacer nuestra pelea de almohadas semanal.

—Bells —dijo él, en un tono dolido y preocupado. Ella lo zanjó con una carcajada.

—No necesito que venga Alice. Estoy bien. Ya no hay amenaza, así que ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

Él cabeceó. Estaba cansado, perdido y adorable. Demonios.

—Volveré en cuanto pueda. Deja que llame a Alice.

—Edward, soy una mujer adulta. Nos veremos dentro de pocas horas. Vete.

Así que él se fue, y Bella llamó de todos modos a Alice para llorar y contarle lo que había ocurrido. Después se quedó dormida en el sofá.

La luz de la mañana la despertó, y ella sintió un nudo tenso en el estómago. Edward no volvió hasta las once, y todo fue tan mal como ella había pensado.


End file.
